


что-то плохое

by drunvk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunvk/pseuds/drunvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bratva AU! Felicity had ran away from her husband's life with their daughter and she 'met' Oliver Queen, the leader of Bratva and also the enemy of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup the summary looks like shit, but I've never been good at them haha. If anyone knows a good summary for this, please message me haha. 
> 
> I'm really excited for this, I've been wanting to do a Bratva fan-fic for so long and now I finally did it! 
> 
> The translation for the title is ''Something bad''

* * *

 

**November 20 th 2014 **

A white cardigan was thrown into the duffle bag, more clothes and shoes followed. Felicity was franticly putting as much clothes as she could into the big duffle bag, she looked to her side to see her 6 month old baby daughter babbling nonsense in the car seat that was placed on the king sized bed.

Felicity smiled softly as she grabbed another duffle bag and unzipped the zipper. ‘’I’ll get you somewhere safe baby girl. I promise you.’’ She went to the drawer of Mila’s clothes and grabbed everything that her two arms could hold, dumping it in the bag, a few shoes of hers in the duffle bag.

A few diapers were thrown in the bag for a few days, a few toys and some bibs and a few small blankets for drooling or burping.

Felicity grabbed her winter coat and put it on, a thick knitted scarf and gloves followed. ‘’Let’s get you all warm.’’ Felicity cooed at the small human being that was beaming at her with a toothless grin. She put Mila’s winter coat on and a scarf and gloves on her little hands.

Tears formed in Felicity’s eyes, she knew what she had to do. She had to leave this house-hold but how would she be able to even leave? There were guards everywhere but Felicity would die trying.

She had to get Mila out of this mess that was her husband’s life.

Felicity situated the straps of the two duffle bags over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of the car-seat that Mila was placed in. ‘’Let’s get out of here.’’ She whispered and pulled a funny face just so she could hear her daughter’s small laughter, it made everything just a little bit better.

She stepped out of the bedroom she shared with her husband and started walking down the corridors, her heart was pounding in her chest like it wanted to jump out of her body and hide. She faked a smile at the guards who greeted her with a small. ‘’Where are you going to Mrs. Palmer?’’ one of the guards asked and she wanted to run back to her room and hide herself.

‘’I was just planning to do a bit of shopping.’’ She tried to hide the fear in her voice and the guard quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘’With two duffle-bags?’’ he asked and Felicity clenched her teeth together. **Fuck.** ‘’Yes.’’ She looked at him. ‘’Fine, you got me.’’ She whispered and the guard chuckled.

Felicity looked the guard in the eye. ‘’Those duffle bags are filled with clothes that Mila grew out of and I never wear. I wanted to bring it to the woman shelter just a few blocks away.’’ The lie fell so easily from her lips that Felicity wanted to pat her shoulder for it. ‘’You’re such a thoughtful woman.’’ The guard smiled, a real smile for once and Felicity almost felt bad for the man for lying to him. **_Almost_**

She flashed him one of those gorgeous fake smiles she reserved mostly just for her husband. ‘’I don’t need security, it’s just a few blocks.’’ She assured the guard before he would ask and the man nodded.

‘’If you’re not back in an hou-‘’ ‘’I know search party is on then.’’ Felicity smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. ‘’Just doing my duty here Mrs. Palmer.’’

‘’Oh don’t I know it.’’ She whispered under her breathe and brushed past the guard and away from the big mansion that many man with their family’s lived in.

Felicity couldn’t believe it worked, that it had actually worked and that they didn’t see through her lie, it made Felicity let out a small squeak of happiness. ‘’It worked.’’ She whispered to the Mila who was biting on a teether and let out small giggles every once and then.

The snow-flakes and cold wind were biting into Felicity’s pale skin and Felicity just noticed how cold it actually was. She slowly put the car-seat down and one of the duffle bags, unzipping the bag and searching for one of those warm blankets she had packed in them, when she found one she grabbed it and draped it over Mila’s body, making sure the blanket was secure so it wouldn’t get blown away by the icy wind.

‘’There, that’s warmer huh baby?’’ she smiled and strapped the duffle bag over her shoulder again and lifted the car-seat again and started walking again.

‘’I’ll get you away from here. I promise.’’ Felicity promised. ‘’Even if it’s the last thing I do.’’

* * *

 

**November 22 th 2014 **

Walking for two whole days straight, jumping at the sound of a car she heard come by, almost no food in her system and pretty much freezing to death had taken a toll on Felicity, she was drained. She needed sleep and she needed food but she needed to get Mila to save place first. She had promised her daughter that and that’s what she would do.

She knew that there were probably a few dozen man searching for her by now and that if she would be found she would be dead, that’s why she made sure there was no way anyone would be able to track her still they could probably find her but at least now she had more time.

The snowing had only been worse and as Felicity looked down she could see the snow had to be at-least 15 cm’s high and making it hard to walk normally through the thick snow, Mila’s soft cries didn’t help either.

Felicity knew she was hungry, she knew the girl was probably just as cold as Felicity was since the blanket that she had been wearing two days ago had freezed and Felicity had thrown it away since it was no use to keep her daughter warm anymore.

Felicity sighed and dropped herself down into the snow, she un-buckled her daughter out of the car-seat and cuddled her to her own chest ‘’ I believe in you and me..’’ Felicity’s soft voice started singing softly, her head ducked so she was singing to Mila. ‘’I'm coming to find you. If it takes me all night. Wrong until you make it right. And I won't forget you. At least I'll try’’ she smiled when Mila’s cries had stopped and her tear-streamed face was looking up at Felicity with a soft smile on her face. ‘’And run, and run tonight, Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright’’

‘’Maybe if you would be more aware of your surroundings everything would be alright, right now sweetheart. Everything just went to shit.’’ A dark voice spoke and Felicity looked up, she scrambled to her feet, taking a few steps back as she looked in the eyes of her husband’s right hand.

A man who wasn’t afraid to kill. Who held no remorse for who he killed.

‘’Please.’’ She hated begging, she did but she had to, she had to beg even if she knew this man right in front of her would just laugh and pull the trigger, not only killing her but also the little small girl that was now crying in her arms.

The man laughed and a scowl took place on his face instead of the smirk he was just wearing a minute ago. ‘’He is so incredible angry sweetheart. You don’t know how badly I want to put a bullet between your eyes and watch your blood slowly leave you, but he ordered for you to not be killed, he wanted to do it himself.’’

Felicity gulped and tears formed in her eyes. ‘’But…’’ he chuckled and his eyes lowered to Mila in her arms, Felicity’s grip on Mila tightened out of reflex, wanting to protect the helpless girl. ‘’He said we could get rid of his daughter.’’

‘’NO.’’ she yelled and backed away. She shook her head rapidly. ‘’You won’t get near her.’’ She sneered; the disgust for the man could be heard from a mile away.

‘’What makes you think I will listen?’’ the man cocked his gun to the side and Felicity felt chills running down her spine when she heard the sound of the safety being removed. ‘’Pl-lease’’ she sobbed and held Mila closer to her, her small head pressed into Felicity’s chest. ‘’She ha-as nothing to do with-h all of this-‘’

‘’I’m very sorry.’’ He said sarcastically. ‘’But this is your own fault. Shouldn’t have ran off.’’ He lifted his gun. ‘’I might not kill you but he didn’t say I couldn’t hurt you a little.’’ He smirked

Felicity screamed when the body of her husband’s right hand dropped to the ground, blood oozing out of his head wound and Felicity could feel splatters of blood on her face, her freezing face.

Felicity stared at the face of three man, one of the man had black hair and his gun was slowly lowered as he stared at her, she probably would have laughed under different circumstances. She probably looked like a frightened mess holding a small crying baby to her chest.

‘’Are you okay?’’ the man who had just shot one of the most dangerous man walking on this earth asked her. His accent sounded Australian and Felicity nodded. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she probably looked like a drowning fish.

After a few tries she finally got the words she had been wanting to say.

‘’T-than-nk yo-ou.’’

The man gave her a small smile and stepped forwards, the other two stayed behind and he took another careful step. ‘’Can I?’’ he asked and she nodded, with her saying it was okay he neared closer, stepping over the dead body and touched her face. He hissed at the coldness and looked at her. ‘’Who are you?’’

‘’F-felicity’’ she whispered and looked down at the now quiet girl. ‘’And this is Mil-la’’ she looked back at the man with a proud smile. ‘’I’m Slade Wilson.’’ ‘Slade’ smiled at her and she couldn’t help but flash him a smile too.

‘’How long have you been out here?’’ ‘’T-two day-ys.’’ A sudden breeze of wind made her shiver. ‘’Where am I?’’ she whispered and Slade smiled softly.

‘’You’re in Starling City Felicity.’’ He answered kindly. ‘’Those two man are John Diggle and Roy Harper.’’ Felicity waved at the two man with her free hand. ‘’Thank you, again. For saving me.’’ She bit on her lip and Slade smile vanished. ‘’That man was one of the most dangerous man of the ‘Void’ ‘’ he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Felicity’s eyes lowered to the ground, counting the snowflakes that kept falling down on the already thick pile of snow. ‘’Miss!’’ Slade’s nice and soft voice had changed into a demanding and angry one, she flinched at the tone and took a step back, letting there be some space between them. ‘’It’s none of your business.’’ She snapped.

‘’Again I am grateful for your help but this.’’ She pointed to the dead man. ‘’Is none of your concern.’’ She bit out but it looked like Slade wasn’t backing down either.

‘’I think..’’ he started with an angry expression. ‘’Is that we just saved your daughter’s life and probably yours too, so you better explain.’’ He growled out and grabbed her upper arm.

‘’Inside.’’

* * *

 

**November 22 th 2014 **

Oliver growled at one of his man. ‘’You better find the asshole and bring him to me.’’ The man nodded and rushed of leaving Oliver alone in his study, he dragged his hands over his tired face and let out a ragged breathe.

‘’Ollie?’’ a soft voice called out and Oliver opened his eyes, a smile took place on his face when he saw his little sister walk into the study, unsure and a blue bruise forming on her right cheek. ‘’Why did Roger walk away with his tail between his legs?’’ she joked and Oliver’s eyes darkened. ‘’Ollie?’’ she asked again and Oliver gulped.

‘’He has to find the person who did this to you, if he does-‘’ ‘’NO, No Ollie you won’t hurt that man if he can’t find the low asshole who punched me, that’s not how we do this.’’ Oliver barked out a dark laugh. ‘’ **We** don’t do anything Thea. **I** am the one who calls the shots.’’

Thea nodded. ‘’Yes, you are the one who calls the shots, but I won’t allow someone to be hurt in my name for something he didn’t even do.’’ She snapped. ‘’So I better not hear about him being hurt Ollie because I swear to god I will hurt you.’’

Oliver knew that Thea could never hurt him physically but mentally she could hurt him very fast, Thea was his only alive family member both his parents were dead, brutally murdered and that made Oliver take his father’s place as the leader of Bratva. ‘’Okay.’’ He whispered and Thea beamed at him, he knew she was probably cheering inside for being able to convince him not to hurt someone.

‘’QUEEN!’’ his friend’s Slade voice rang through the mansion, it was slightly panicked so Oliver glanced at Thea. ‘’Stay behind me’’ he hissed and started walking down the halls till he was by the main hall and saw Slade standing there, Roy and Diggle where behind him and in front of them was a young woman holding into a baby tightly, she was shivering and she seem to dare to look anyone in the eyes. Blood was spattered on her face and a little bit on her clothes.

‘’Omygod.’’ His sister gasped and flied past him, not listening to his voice to stay behind him. ‘’You must be freezing, do you want some hot chocolate milk?’’ she asked, Oliver watched how she looked up and shock was written all over her face, like she had never been offered a cup of hot chocolate milk when she was freezing. ‘’N-no th-hank you.’’ She offered Thea a small smile who nodded. ‘’Of course, I bet you much rather want a warm shower right? To clean and I bet your daught- she’s your daughter right?’’ it seemed like Thea was on a babbling spree right now and the young girl smiled.

‘’It’s ok-kay. I’m fine.’’ She whispered and Thea frowned, even Oliver couldn’t help but frown. He cleared his throat making everyone turn their attention to him again. ‘’What’s this Slade?’’ he asked and Slade stood just that little bit straighter.

‘’We were doing some patrolling through the city, see if something was out of place you know?’’ Oliver nodded, knowing what he talked about and what they couldn’t talk about with his sister there and an unknown woman. ‘’When we heard some screaming, so Roy, John and I ran to where we heard the sound when we saw a man pointing a gun at Felicity- ‘’ so that was the girl’s name, her name was Felicity. ‘’So I shot the man since it seemed like she couldn’t convince him to not do it.’’

Oliver felt like there was more to the story so he raised an eyebrow. ‘’And?’’ ‘’That’s when I found out it was [Charles](http://baby-names.familyeducation.com/name-meaning/charles) Harrit, you know co-leader –‘’ ‘’Of the Void’’ Oliver finished and Slade nodded, he turned his attention to the trembling young woman and the small babbling baby who she was clutching to her chest like her life depended on it.

And maybe it did?

‘’And why was the co-leader of one of the most dangerous mafia gangs after you?’’ Oliver took a few steps closer and noticed how she flinched. ‘’I’m not going to hurt you, I think my man saving you indicates that.’’

‘’I’m s-sorry.’’ She whispered and Oliver frowned. ‘’What’s your name?’’ he asked, ignoring the way she apologized for god knows what. ‘’Felicity, Felicity Palmer.’’

The whole room went silent, you could drop a pin and locate where it had been dropped that’s how silent it was, she was the wife. She was the wife of Ray Palmer, the leader of the Void, one of their rivals, the reason that half of his man were killed in cold blood.

The reason his mother got raped in-front of his father and after that brutally tortured till she died.

The reason his father died a horrible and humiliating death.

A small sob caused him to get out of whatever daze he was in and he saw Thea trying to hold herself together, she knew. She knew who Ray Palmer was. Who didn’t? ‘’Wife of Ray Palmer.’’ He hissed and strides to her.

Maybe this is how he could get his revenge on Ray Palmer, killing his wife and child.

‘’You would just do him a favor.’’ Felicity spoke up softly, Oliver looked at her with wide eyes, had he said that out-loud? ‘’What?’’ he growled at her. Standing just a few cm’s away from her, if he just raised his hands a little higher and wrapped them around her neck he could break her neck in just a split second. ‘’I could see the anger in your eyes, you want to kill me and our child.’’ She spoke so calmly. ‘’To get revenge on him right? For killing someone you dearly loved?’’

Oliver clenched his jaw and looked at the woman. He could hear Thea sob behind him and saw Roy move to his girlfriend and hug her.

He nodded. ‘’Why would I do him a favor by killing the woman he loves and his own child?’’

Felicity let out a laugh, it didn’t sound pleasant, it sounded humorless and cold. ‘’Why do you-u think I would leave a perfectly secure place with my child if he loved me?’’ she asked and Oliver shrugged. ‘’He wants me dead.’’ She simply stated and Oliver looked at her in disbelief. ‘’Palmer might be first class asshole but I don’t think he would want the woman he loved dead.’’

Felicity’s eyes started watering and Oliver couldn’t help but feel his heart tighten at the sight of the young girl’s obvious heart-ache. ‘’I don’t care, I don’t care if you kill me or if Ray does it.’’ She spoke his name with venom and Oliver just stared at her. ‘’But you won’t touch a hair on my daughter’s head, you understand?’’ she hissed.

‘’You left because of her didn’t you?’’ he asked and Felicity nodded.

‘’I know I’m going to die because I can just run this much until they find me.’’ She smiled softly. ‘’I am okay with that, as long as I get my daughter to a safe place where she will grow up safe and won’t see the horrible things that happen in this world up-close.’’ Oliver watched how Felicity looked down at the almost asleep baby-girl and smiled with pride at her.

Oliver felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his left to see Thea stare at him with big red eyes. He knew what she was asking him to do. ‘’No Thea.’’ He whispered and Thea glared at him. ‘’Why not!’’ she whisper-yelled back, Oliver knew that the rest could still hear him but it seemed like neither he and Thea didn’t care about that.

‘’You’re asking for a war here.’’ He whispered through gritted teeth. ‘’Maybe I am Ollie, but..’’ she looked back at Felicity and Oliver knew what she was thinking, the same that what he had thought.

He couldn’t let her walk out of those doors and get killed.

‘’She’s going to get killed, or worse.. tortured.’’ Oliver sighed, he knew torturing was much worse than just getting the bullet right away, he has had to endure that too. ‘’I know.’’ ‘’And maybe her little baby too, Ollie!’’ Thea was begging him now and Oliver turned back to look at Felicity.

She was leaning against Slade’s side who had a protective hand over her shoulder, she was shaking slightly on her feet and she swayed her daughter back and forth in her arms, a small sad smile on her face as her eyes were locked on the small bundle in her arms.

‘’Felicity?’’ Oliver watched her head snap up and her eyes now locked on his own. ‘’Y-yes.’’ She whispered and he gave her a small smile. ‘’Why don’t you and..’’ ‘’Mila!’’ she answered quickly to which he nodded. ‘’Mila take a warm shower and get into some comfortable clothes. ‘’

Felicity’s eyebrows knitted together. ‘’What are you saying Mister Queen?’’

‘’Call me Oliver, Mister Queen was my father.’’ His eyes darkened at the thought of the woman in front of him being married to the man that murdered his father. ‘’And I’m saying that you are staying here.’’

‘’NO!’’ Felicity yelled and stared at him, Oliver looked at her in shock, why would she even refuse such an request , they would keep her save and her daughter save. ‘’I can’t Mis- Oliver.’’ She said. ‘’You’re asking for a war here, he’ll find out and kill anyone who stands in his way, I c-can- I won’t let that happen.’’

To say Oliver was shocked was an understatement, he was giving this woman a safe place, and she thought of what Ray would do. ‘’But Felicity!’’ Thea cried out. ‘’You can’t let him get you or Mila, what if you can’t get her to a safe place and they find you.’’ She stepped forwards, Oliver knew that Thea was trying to convince Felicity to stay. ‘’What if they’ll kill Mila and take you back to them!’’ Oliver noticed a tear falling down Felicity’s face.

‘’I c-can’t le-et people get hur-rt or kill-led because of me.’’ She stuttered but Oliver could see the fight leaving her eyes, he could see how emotionally and physically drained she was.

‘’Nobody will get hurt, we have a lot of strong man who won’t give up.’’ Thea placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘’My brother is offering you a safe place, not just your daughter but you too. Do you know how special that is?’’ Oliver smiled. Thea always had a soft spot for Oliver even if she knew he kills and tortures people, she would always see the good in him and still does and that made Oliver’s heart warm with a big amount of love, he was sure he didn’t deserve that.

A loud giggle filled the main hall and Slade and Diggle chuckled when Mila grabbed into a pluck of Thea’s long hair. Thea grinned down at the young happy girl. ‘’Hello pretty girl.’’ She cooed at the small girl and Oliver smiled again. ‘’Felicity please.’’ Thea begged and looked at Felicity with big eyes.

‘’I’ll stay.’’ She whispered and Thea cheered, Oliver had no idea why Thea wanted Felicity to stay so bad, probably because she hated the killing and if she could save someone that’s what she would do.

Oliver nodded. ‘’Thea will show you the room.’’ He nodded and with that he walked off. Leaving his man and Thea and Felicity.

He knew letting Felicity stay here while she was married to another mafia leader wasn’t a good idea.

‘’Что ебать я только что сделал.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by all the reviews I have gotten from all of you, I knew Bratva story's where popular but woaw, I really hadn't expected this much reviews and because of that I had to update this story first before my other au story's and because I have the most inspiration for this story right now so it's easier for me to write a 3000+ word chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews =) 
> 
> Tommy's is getting introduced in this story since I can't live without Tommy. 
> 
> Warning: Torturing scene's up ahead.

 

* * *

 

**November 23 th 2014 **

Oliver threw his bloody clothes in the laundry basket with force. He opened the bathroom door and ignored the mirror, not wanting to see how much blood was coating his whole body. He turned the temperature on 40 degrees and stepped under the hot water. A relieved sigh left his parted lips as he leaned against the cold tiled wall.

While many thought that Oliver Jonas Queen was a heartless man and did the killing and torturing for fun, it wasn’t always like that. Oh he enjoyed killing men who had touched the people he cared about but he didn’t enjoy it when he knew that the people he killed couldn’t really help what they did, or when they were scared to get killed by the person who they were after. He hated to see the look in Thea’s eyes when she saw him get back from ‘work’ he absolutely despised it and he knew that Roy hated It too since she would ignore him for a few hours.

But Thea didn’t understand, she didn’t understand that this was something he didn’t choose voluntarily. This life was forced upon on him by his father and when the void had killed his parents it was Oliver’s task to take his father’s place as the Bratva captain. He had to do all of that to make sure the people he cared about where save.

Nobody was allowed to hurt Thea since she was the sister of the Bratva captain, of course he still was cautious who to trust and Thea was not going anywhere without Diggle, Roy or Slade. He didn’t trust the rest of the men.

They lived in a big mansion with all the men and their wife’s but Oliver was in a different part of the mansion, only Slade, Diggle and Roy where at that side of the mansion.

Oh yeah and now the wife and daughter of the man who was the one who killed his parents and half of his men.

‘’Oliver’’ a knock on the door of his bathroom caused Oliver’s thoughts to be interrupted. ‘’Yes?’’ he asked. ‘’What is it Thomas?’’ he turned the shower off, he didn’t need to wash his hair. He had just needed to wash the blood of his body, most of it wasn’t even his.

Oliver wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and opened the door, in front of him stood his best friend Thomas ‘Tommy’ Merlyn. ‘’What’s up?’’ Oliver asked as he walked past Tommy and put a shirt on. Letting his towel drop to the ground he grabbed some boxers and putting them on, he turned around with a smirk to see Tommy with a scrunched up face.

‘’YOU PROMISED.’’ He yelled and Oliver sniggered. ‘’I forgot?’’ he feigned innocence and Tommy rolled his eyes. ‘’I don’t care seeing your ass or your dick but please for the love of god warn me before flashing yourself.’’ Tommy chuckled and sat down on the bed of Oliver. ‘’I had a question.’’ He started and Oliver nodded.

‘’And the question was?’’ Oliver asked as he walked back to the bathroom, throwing the towel in the laundry basket and going back, quirking an eyebrow at Tommy who had his lower lip between his teeth.

‘’Why is there a crying baby and a beautiful blonde woman in the bedroom that was granny’s bedroom? ‘’

‘’Slade saved her. Her child almost got killed by one of Ray Palmer’s men.’’ Before Oliver could continue he could hear a low growl coming from Tommy’s lips. ‘’That sick bastard!’’ he yelled and Oliver nodded. ‘’She’s Ray’s wife.’’ Oliver stunned Tommy who looked at him like he just told him he would never kill again and buy two puppy’s and start working as a business man.

Tommy opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was a fish on dry land. ‘’She’s married to Palmer.’’ The way he said ‘Palmer’ made Oliver smirk, he knew how much everyone in this house hated the man and Oliver couldn’t help but agree. ‘’Yes.’’ ‘’Why the fuck haven’t you killed her and the child yet!’’ Tommy stood up, his eyes blazing with anger.

Oliver knew that Tommy thought of Robert and Moira as his own parents and his parents thought of Tommy as their own son so the death of his two parents hit Tommy just as hard as it had hit Thea and Oliver self.

‘’Because she’s running from him.’’ Oliver calmly replied, he knew Tommy wouldn’t understand because dammn he didn’t even understand why he hadn’t killed the trembling blonde and the baby. The frown on Tommy’s face made Oliver lightly smile. ‘’She’s running?’’ Oliver nodded. ‘’She wants Mila somewhere save.’’

‘’Mila huh?’’ Tommy wiggled his eyebrows. ‘’остановить его’’ Oliver growled and Tommy held his hands up, everyone knew that when Oliver would start speaking Russian you should just shut up right away or else you could get very injured, didn’t matter who you were.

‘’But, Ollie you can’t be serious! Keeping the void’s leader wife’s here? YOU’RE asking for a fucking WAR.’’

Oliver nodded. ‘’And we will handle that.’’ He said and stood up. ‘’Now if you’ll excuse me Tommy, I have to go and see how the beautiful blonde woman is settling down.’’ Tommy sighed and watched Oliver retreat.  

Oliver walked down the corridors of the house, searching for Felicity. Humming a song to himself he walked to the door of her room. ‘’Felicity?’’ he pushed the door open and was met with an empty room, a small frown was forming on his face, he looked around the room in case of any danger.

‘’Felicity?’’ he called out again, stepping into the room. He didn’t see any signs of struggle. Oliver walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. ‘’Felicity are you in there?’’ he was met with completely silence and a growl left Oliver’s mouth. _Where the hell was she?_   He stepped out of the bedroom of Felicity and started walking down the stairs.

‘’Raisa!’’ he called loudly and rudely, the Russian woman turned around and stared with a fond smile at Oliver. ‘’What is it Mr. Oliver?’’ she asked calmly and Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the woman who never seemed afraid of him or disgusted. ‘’Have you seen the new woman I’ve brought in this house?’’ he asked and Raisa’s whole face lightened up.

‘’You mean Miss. Felicity.’’ She beamed and Oliver nodded, slightly confused to why his housekeeper was so happy with Felicity. ‘’Yes I mean her.’’ Oliver rubbed the back of his neck out of discomfort. ‘’She’s in the backyard, playing with her daughter in the snow.’’ She smiled and Oliver nodded.

‘’Thank you.’’

He walked towards the door that would lead to the huge backyard and smiled at Slade who was keeping watch. ‘’If Shado knew that you had an obsession with the new girl she would kill you.’’ Oliver smirked at him and Slade rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s such a shame that I don’t have an obsession then right?’’ Oliver chuckled and patted his shoulder, standing next to his friend. ‘’Where is she?’’ he asked and he knew that Slade knew who he meant.

‘’She’s there.’’ He pointed somewhere and Oliver followed his finger and saw Felicity sitting in the snow and a few cm’s from her Mila was on her knees looking at the snow with big eyes, her little hands grabbing in the cold snow and Oliver could see the baby cry out of excitement, he couldn’t hear what Felicity was saying since she was too far away but she seemed happy.

‘’Can’t believe that Ray would want to get rid of such a beauty.’’ Slade growled out the whole sentence. ‘’That girl is stunning and from what I’ve talked with her she’s incredible sweet, and Mila is an adorable little human being. Why would he even think of hurting both of them. Oliver?’’ Slade turned to Oliver and Oliver turned back to look at him. ‘’I don’t know what goes through that monster’s head.’’ Oliver bit out and Slade nodded. ‘’We’ll protect her right?’’ Slade asked, unsure of what Oliver would answer. ‘’What do you mean, she’s here right now?’’ Oliver frowned looking at the man.

Slade gulped. ‘’I mean if we get attacked, you won’t leave her behind to fight for herself right? We will protect her right?’’ Oliver narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. ‘’Why do you want to protect her so badly? What’s going on Slade? Tell.Me’’ he growled out the last two words.

‘’I haven’t been with you forever Oliver, I had a life before all of this.’’ He moved his arms around and Oliver had an idea where this story was going. ‘’I know Felicity. She doesn’t know me; or doesn’t remember me.’’ Slade frowned a little. ‘’But I know her, well I knew her parents. I was one of her father’s men.’’ He nodded. ‘’Her father loved her more than anything, if he was even alive right now he would have never let Felicity get married with **him**. He would have saved her from him.’’ Slade nodded. ‘’Get to the main point Slade.’’ Oliver clenched his jaw and for a spare second looked at Felicity who was laughing and rolling a small snowball.

‘’Her father was the leader of the Traid.’’ Oliver frowned, he had heard the myth of that particular gang. It was one of the most cruel mafia gangs in the whole world. None of those men had mercy for anyone, they would kill anyone that was standing in their way. It wouldn’t matter if it was a man, a woman or a child. None of that mattered to them. ‘’W-wha-at’’ Oliver stuttered. ‘’Felicity’s father saved me from getting killed, he trained me to become the man I am now. He never let me be close to Felicity. He protected her with everything in him. I know about her because I’ve seen pictures of her in her younger years.’’ He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat down. ‘’I feel, Oliver. I feel like I have to protect her, I owe it to her father.’’

Oliver nodded, everything became so much clearer now. ‘’Are her parents still alive?’’ Oliver knew the answer, he knew her father was killed but he never knew what happened to her mother. ‘’Her father got killed protecting Felicity and her mother. Her mother I don’t know, I haven’t heard from her in years.’’ Slade said and looked at Felicity.

‘’We’ll protect her Slade, don’t worry.’’ Oliver said.

Oliver pulled the details he'd learned about her today to the forefront of his mind and melded them with the picture of her: beautiful, intelligent, young, mother, dangerous present and past.

* * *

 

Felicity grinned at her small daughter sitting a few cm’s from her, a small smile on the girl’s face as she looked up at the snowflakes falling down. ‘’braagghhh’’ the sound left her mouth followed with a giggle as snowflakes fell in her mouth and Felicity laughed loudly.

‘’Oh baby girl’’ she smiled and grabbed a handful of snow, rolling it between the palms of both her hands into a medium hard ball, she laughed at all the squealing and laughing and giggling Mila did as she kept pressing her hands in new piles of snow. Little beats of snow where falling on her cute little beanie and Felicity’s heart warmed at the sight in front of her.

She had never seen her six month old baby so carefree, so happy, Mila was always a very quiet girl and almost didn’t babble. In the day and a half that she had been here at the mansion she’s been babbling nonsense and laughing and giggling, reaching out to everyone when Felicity would walk through the halls of the mansion.

The guards where nice and even though Felicity was wary around them, especially with Mila she let the guards talk in a funny voice to her daughter and pat her head and even hold them when Mila would reach out for them, obviously wanting to get some attention from the men. It made Felicity smile watching Mila babble little nothings to the guards who acted like they listened.

Felicity had never in her life seen guards like this. Men who weren’t always stiff and didn’t make eye-contact, no those men looked tough and Felicity knew they had killed, who hadn’t in this house-hold? But she could see they had a heart with the way they would greet her or would hold Mila carefully and talk to her. How they would play with Mila with a soft smile on their faces. She had gotten to know a few of those men had children themselves and wife’s or girlfriends.

She knew Slade and Oliver were watching her, after being cautious for most of her life she could feel when people were watching her and Oliver and Slade weren’t being really sneaky.

‘’Let’s get inside sweetheart.’’ She threw the snowball, watching it fly through the air and smiled when she heard the snowball fall with a ‘puff’

She grabbed Mila’s small body, one arm under her little butt and the other arm was securing her back so that her face was pressed into the crook of Felicity’s neck. She walked towards Slade and Oliver with a smile. ‘’If you’re going to spy on me you should try to hide.’’ She winked at them as she passed them towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

**November 24 th 2014 **

‘’Что ты хочешь’’ Oliver all but screamed at the man that was sitting on a chair, half-beaten. The man didn’t seem to care about the beating and Oliver knew he was trained to be tortured and yet not let any information out, this only triggered Oliver more to make sure the man died a slow and painful death. ‘’до нот маке еть нрд фог юрсэлф’’ he hissed at the man and grabbed the man by the arms.

‘’Last chance buddy.’’ Diggle said and Oliver watched how the man just growled and spat in the direction of Diggle who just shook his head. ‘’Dumb asshole.’’ He muttered more to himself then to the man who was getting strapped to a steel table by Oliver and Slade. The man was struggling and screaming but Oliver didn’t care anymore, the man has had his chance and he blew it. So now he would know what real torture was.

When the man was strapped to the table and Slade checked the straps to see that the man wouldn’t be able to free himself Oliver walked to the side of the room and revealed a rat.

Oliver chuckled darkly as the man started screaming and trashing, yelling that he couldn’t tell why he had been spying on the women in the home because his boss would kill him, he begged for mercy as Oliver started walking to the man.

Slade grabbed a metal container and Oliver placed the rat on the man’s bare chest. The man kept begging for his life. ‘’Это слишком поздно’’ Oliver started and helped Slade strap the metal container to the table too so that it wouldn’t budge. ‘’бэггинг вилл нот нлп еу’’ Oliver hissed and turned the heater on top of the metal container on high.

All the 6 men in the room watched how the man screamed, screaming for forgiveness and screaming in pain since the rat was now trying to climb a way out of the container _through the man’s stomach._

Oliver leaned against a wall, chit-chatting with Slade and Diggle, the other men of him were staring with big eyes at the rat who had ripped open the man’s stomach and was now finding his way through the man’s intestines in a desperate attempt at escape while the man was still alive and screaming.

‘’PLEASEEEE’’ his tortured screams where ringing through Oliver’s ears and Oliver groaned. ‘’Can.You.Shut.Up’’ he growled over the sound of the screaming.

After a while the screaming had stopped and Oliver could see the head of the man lulling to the side. He walked over to the man’s body that was strapped to the metal table and grimaced at the blood that was pooling out of the man’s stomach, the rat was still burrowing himself through the man’s intestines to get out and Oliver chuckled. ‘’He’s dead.’’

‘’No shit.’’ Slade laughed and shook his head. ‘’Who’s going to clean up the mess though?’’ he asked, his head tilted to the side as he watched Oliver dig through the guts of the man to retrieve the rat back and place the blood soaked rat back in its cage.

‘’You know.’’ Diggle stepped in. ‘’We still don’t know why, why he was spying on the mansion.’’ Oliver clenched his teeth together and twirled around, his hands and wrists soaked in blood from the man’s body as he glared at Diggle. ‘’Лике И донът кнов тхат '’ Diggle held his hands up in surrender.

‘’Now’s not the time to go Russian on me Oliver.’’ Diggle glared back.

Oliver huffed out a breathe. ‘’His own men will find him, they can clean up this mess.’’ He motioned to the blood and the rest. ‘’Let’s set this asshole free and go home.’’ He grabbed the cage with the rat in it and started walking out of the room, when he opened the door he was met with green and tree’s.

The place he had just tortured a man to death was a bunker somewhere deep in the woods. The rest of his men followed him and Oliver placed the cage down with the rat still in it. He opened the door and watched the rat run to his freedom. ‘’Let’s go home.’’ Diggle clapped a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver nodded, he couldn’t wait to get a nice warm bath and just relax his muscles, try to not think about what a horrible cruel monster he was.

* * *

 

Thea was watching a movie with Felicity and Roy, Mila was sleeping on Felicity’s chest and Felicity laughed, Thea had her head rested on Roy’s chest who kept caressing her hair. ‘’’Do you know where Ollie went to? Why didn’t he want to bring you with him?’’ Thea asked quietly as she drew lazy patterns on Roy’s chest.

‘’I have no idea, one moment he was saying how it looked like we would have a quiet night and all of sudden he got a phone call and he got all ‘Oliver Bratva leader’’’ Roy explained as best as he could without alarming the two women to much about what he was really doing.

Thea knew, Thea knew Roy was lying and he knew more than he was letting on but she wouldn’t press him into telling her. She knew that he was just trying to protect her from the evil things her brother did, even if her brother was a cruel man she couldn’t help but love him more than anyone in the world, Roy came a close second but Oliver would always be the man she loved the most. She knew he would protect her with everything in him, he would kill anyone who would hurt her.

And even though she didn’t want any blood being shed in her name it was nice knowing how much her brother loved her to do so. ‘’Mmmm’’ Thea hummed when Roy massaged her scalp, she completely forgot that Felicity was sitting just a few cm’s from her; watching a comedy with them.

‘’You know…’’ Felicity’s voice made Thea snap out of her thoughts and her head jumped from Roy’s chest. ‘’If you two want some privacy before Oliver comes back I will go to my room.’’ She winks and Thea blushes. ‘’We get enough privacy Felicity.’’ Roy cockily replied and Thea felt the blush on her face getting warmer and spreading to her neck and chest. ‘’Shut up!’’ she hid her face in a pillow and whined.

Felicity and Roy both laughed but the laughter downed down when there was a loud noise and all of sudden the door of the living room got rudely kicked in. ‘’BEHIND ME’’ Roy yelled to the Thea and Felicity, Thea grabbed a sleeping Mila from Felicity’s chest and stood behind Roy who was already pointing a gun at whoever had intruded their household.

Thea gasped when she saw who it was. ‘’Was.That.Fucking.Necessary?’’ Roy lowered his gun as he saw Oliver standing in the door-way with a smirk on his face, Thea tried to ignore her brother’s hands now coated in dried blood and how her stomach turned at the sight of it.

‘’I have to see if you’re a good protector now didn’t I?’’

Thea saw how her boyfriend was gritting her teeth and Felicity was moving to her and extended her arms, a small smile on her face and Thea smiled back at her before slowly giving Mila back to Felicity. ‘’Thank you.’’ Felicity whispered and Thea knew for what.

‘’Well I’m going to bed, Roy you’re coming?’’ Thea asked and Roy nodded but before she could even reach for his hand Oliver had grabbed Roy’s shoulder. ‘’Sorry little sister, he can’t come with you right away. I have to speak with him about some business.’’ Thea just nodded, placed a kiss on Oliver’s scruffy cheek and then a small pack on Roy’s lips. She smiled at Slade and Diggle and turned to Felicity.

‘’Well should we go to bed then? We can finish the movie upstairs in my room and let Mila sleep in her bed?’’ she suggested and Felicity nodded. ‘’I would like that.’’

With that said both of the girls left the living area and started walking up the stairs to a deserved movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did writing it, and yeah the torturing scene made even me while writing it disgusted. 
> 
> So Russian translate. (I'm not studying in Russian or something so my biggest friend is Google.translate) 
> 
> Что ты хочешь - What do you want 
> 
> до нот маке еть нрд фог юрсэлф - Do not make it hard for yourself 
> 
> Это слишком поздно - It's too late
> 
> бэггинг вилл нот нлп еу - Begging will not help you
> 
> Лике И донът кнов тхат - Like I don't know thatЛике И донът кнов тхат


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Russian in this story. I'm very sorry lol!   
> Yes It's uploaded again and it took me some time, since I wanted to have a fluffier episode today to show-cast Oliver's soft side! 
> 
> I'm incredible sorry for the lack of Olicity in this chapter, after all Felicity is just in there and Oliver didn't really want her in the house in the first place, it was more that Thea forced him.

 

* * *

 

**November 25 th 2014 **

Felicity giggled a little while slowly wrapping a towel around her daughter’s wet small body. ‘’So that was a nice shower huh?’’ she said in a high voice that you would use to speak to little children, like they would understand what you said just then. ‘’Let’s get you all warm and cozy sweetheart.’’ She whispered and walked to the drawer where she put her daughter’s clothes in.

Holding tightly into Mila with her arm seated under her butt and Mila pressed against her she grabbed a pink sweater with a cute white bunny on it and some leggings that looked like denim jeans. ‘’You’re going to be so pretty.’’ She smiled and placed Mila on the dresser, not really the dresser but she was placed on one of those baby cushions that were made so the baby wouldn’t be able to fall of the dresser.

‘’Aren’t you the cutest little thing.’’ She cooed. Felicity still felt incredible uncomfortable in this house, especially since she wasn’t even living in it for a week. More like four days, she preferred to stay in the bedroom and only went out to get food and play with Mila in the snow and on occasions talked to Raisa in the kitchen or the men guarding the hall-ways.

It was understandable to feel uncomfortable in a home that wasn’t yours right? I mean sure they assured her safety, the men in this house were incredible nice to her and her daughter, they didn’t lay a hand on her in a way that would let Felicity sleep with one eye open.

_She still did that._

A cough made Felicity look to the side where someone stood watching her dress Mila. ‘’Hello Mister Wilson.’’ She flashed him a toothless smile and Slade smiled back at her, silently asking Felicity if he could come in. ‘’Come in, can I help you with something?’’ she asked and wriggled Mila into the legging that looked like denim jeans. ‘’No, I was just wondering how you’re doing. We haven’t seen much of you.’’ Felicity let out a snort. ‘’I’ve just been here three days!’’ she said and took Mila in her arms, setting her on her right hipbone as she looked at Slade.

‘’I know but yesterday when you were playing in the snow with Mila it was the first time I really saw you outside of this room.’’ Felicity smiled at the older man. ‘’I’m just adjusting, I’m not very comfortable yet. It’s ju- I’m grateful bu-‘’ she stammered and pressed both her lips together in a pout, Slade chuckled and shook his head. ‘’I understand. It all can be very scary and- how old are you?’’ he suddenly asked and Felicity smiled.

‘’How old are you Mis-‘’ ‘’Slade please, Mister Wilson makes me feel old.’’ He chuckled and Felicity giggled too, laughing when Mila giggled louder; probably feeling left out.

‘’I’m 35 and you?’’

‘’I’m 23!’’ she smiled, she knew she was young. And that the men in this home probably wouldn’t suspect that since she knew she looked older than her birth certificate. ‘’You’re young.’’ He said shocked and Felicity smirked. ‘’It’s the make-up, when I remove it I look like a baby-butt.’’ She grinned when Slade let out a breathy chuckle.

Felicity loved it when those men would show a smile or chuckle or laugh, she felt like they never did it enough and that they just let the darkness consume them when they could be both.

They could be dangerous and still be happy.

Even if they did things that she wished never would have to be done.

‘’Do you have someone in your life Slade?’’ Felicity asked and took a seat on the edge of her bed, watching Slade walk in her room and stand against the dresser she had just changed Mila on. ‘’Yes I have.’’ His whole face lightened up and it made Felicity get all joyous, she loved seeing other people happy; she loved seeing their faces lighten up at just the thought of the person that had the other half of their heart.

She grinned at Slade. ‘’What’s her name, or his name. Whatever you’re into’’ she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Felicity felt at ease with Slade, it probably had something to do with the fact that Slade killed her husband’s right hand and saved her and Mila but there was something about the man that made her feel comfortable, she felt like she could be herself around him.

Someone she hadn’t been able to be for years.

And dammn did it feel good.

‘’Her name is Shado. She’s my wife and she’s pregnant with our first child.’’ Slade’s smile didn’t disappear when he kept talking about her and how excited he was going to be to have a child, how scared he was to become a father. It was like he was pouring all of his bottled up insecurities and fears to Felicity.

Felicity just let him, she let him go on and on about everything, when he slipped how scared he was that his child would be a girl Felicity softened, she knew the life that girls had in this life. Most times they get married off to some asshole who didn’t appreciate what he got. But the boys would be trained to become a killing machine, so Felicity didn’t really know what she would rather have.

‘’It’ll be okay Slade. You will protect her or him.’’ She squeezed his bicep and Slade smiled. ‘’With everything in me.’’ He whispered through clenched teeth and Felicity could see his emotions got the best of him. ‘’I’ll help you know, I know a lot about children. As you can see.’’ She bounced Mila on her lap who had almost drifted off to sleep but giggled loudly when Felicity kept bouncing her on her lap.

‘’I might have gotten lucky. Mila is incredible silent, she almost never cries and sleeps through the night which is good. The last couple of days since we’ve been here she has been nothing but happy and smiling and-‘’ Felicity felt tears prickle behind her eyes and she took a deep breathe. ‘’S-sorry.’’ She whispered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the hand before looking at Slade who squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. ‘’There’s nothing to be sorry for. I bet you haven’t had the best life with the others.’’ It didn’t go unnoticed by Felicity how Slade’s voice turned just a tone darker when he said _the others_ and he hadn’t even said the name of her husband.

Someone who’s name she almost couldn’t say out-loud without shuddering out of disgust and fear.

‘’Than-nk you, for everything-g Sl-lade.’’ She stuttered out and he just flashed her a smile. ‘’You don’t have to thank me Felicity. We might be cruel human beings sometimes but we would NEVER let a woman and her child be killed when we could do something about that.’’

‘’And that’s why you men are not cruel men.’’ She smiled through watery eyes.

* * *

 

Oliver sat on the ground, his head in his hands as he took deep controlling breaths, something he learned from his mother whenever he got a panic attack when he was younger. He hadn’t had a panic attack since he was 16.

Heavy breathing could be heard outside of his room, it was hard controlling it and he could feel it getting worse and worse. ‘’Oliver?’’ a door got opened and Oliver looked up through his hazy eye-sight. ‘’He-l-lp’’ he gasped out as he clutched at his chest. He didn’t know who it was in the room but soon enough he felt two small hands on his face.

Two small **female** hands, two **familiar** female hands.

‘’La-aur-rel.’’ he gasped out and could see a head nodding, he started relaxing again as Laurel told him to start breathing in and out with her. ‘’Good, that’s good. Great Ollie!’’ she smiled and soon enough Oliver felt like he was breathing reasonably normal again. ‘’T-thank you.’’ He whispered before he frowned and his whole body went stiff.

He stood up, pressing Laurel away from him. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ he growled and Laurel raised one eyebrow and a scoff left her mouth. ‘’No thank you for making sure you wouldn’t lose conscious.’’ She snapped back and Oliver sighed.

‘’Thank you, now what are you doing here?’’ he hadn’t heard from her since she left all of sudden two months and fourteen days ago, yes he counted down the days that the only person he felt like he could have a future with and be the mother of his children left.

Laurel didn’t come closer to him, she looked at him like he was a wounded monster. He remembered when she tried to change him, for him to open up more to her and that pretty much caused their relationship to end since Oliver couldn’t and wouldn’t open up about the things he had to do. He didn’t want pity from the one woman he really ever loved, h _is mother and Thea didn’t count in that regard._

Oliver kept staring at her. ‘’Why.Are.You.Here.’’ he hissed and stared at her, he wanted to hate her, god she had just left him. She didn’t even want to fight for their relationship, she had just left.

One morning he woke up and all of her clothes and female stuff was gone from his room and he hadn’t heard from her until today.

For all he knew she could have been dead.

‘’Ollie pl-‘’ ‘’The only people who call me Ollie are my sister and Tommy, both who would never leave me without an explanation.’’ He hissed out and Laurel nodded. ‘’I’m sorry Oliver, for what I have done. But I couldn’t handle this life anymore; you’re brooding and constantly shutting me out.’’ She threw her hands in the air and Oliver couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her dramatic behavior.

He should have been used to that by now since Laurel liked to be dramatic.

Oliver chuckled, a dark humorless chuckle that he used when he was torturing people or getting information from men who didn’t need torturing since they were too much of a coward to even handle just a small slice of a knife against their arm.

‘’I want you to le-‘’

The door opened and Oliver watched how Thea stumbled in, tears in her eyes and Oliver went in _protective brother_ mode and _I’m going to kill whoever hurt her_ mode.

‘’SPEEDY.’’ He pushed past Laurel to get to his sister and held both her shoulders. ‘’Speedy what’s wrong?’’ ‘’Going to say it a-agin.’’ She sobbed. ‘’Worst nickname EVER.’’ Oliver let a tiny smile form on his face and then once again asked her what’s wrong to what Thea let out a small smile. ‘’Not-thing’s wrong, every-ything’s great even.’’ She let out and Oliver frowned.

‘’Did you watch an emotional movie again? Did you watch ‘Hachi’ again?’’ he chided her and Thea laughed. ‘’No I’ll watch that movie once with Felicity, I bet she hasn’t watched it yet.’’ Thea smiled and Oliver couldn’t help but smile as well, as much as he wanted to deny it, it seemed like Thea needed another female in her home other than the wife’s of his men and Raisa.

Someone who knew what a horrible life this was and was close to her age.

‘’Who’s Felicity?’’ came Laurel’s judging voice and Oliver could see it was just then that Thea noticed Laurel to which she rolled her eyes. ‘’An amazing girl.’’ Thea said with a small smile. ‘’A very gorgeous girl.’’ She smirked and Oliver had to keep the laugh in when he saw the way Laurel’s eyes darkened and he could see how much the news affected Laurel.

Laurel and Thea were never able to be around themselves, Laurel thought Thea was a reckless teenager with horrible fashion sense and Thea thought Laurel was an uptight bitch.

‘’Well what’s got you so emotional then?’’ he asked in a soft voice. His little sister brought the softie out of him.

Thea smiled a watery smile at him. ‘’I overheard Felicity and Slade talking.’’ She said with a small smile. ‘’She’s just so incredible Ollie! She said how you and you’re men were not cruel man and Slade asked her how she knew that and she went into this babbling speech about how she could see when they would greet her with a smile and play with Mila for a while, how they had saved her and Mila-‘’ ‘’Who’s Mila?’’ Laurel’s voice came and Oliver had to turn around and silence her with a deathly glare. He had enjoyed Thea’s story since he knew that Thea wanted someone who could see just like she saw that Oliver and his men weren’t evil and cruel and their souls consumed by the devil.

‘’She-e even told Slade a little about her own life, how horrible those men of him were to her and Mila, how she was mostly locked up in her bedroom.’’ Oliver’s hands clenched into fists at hearing that.

As much as a cruel bastard he was he would never in his life lock his wife and daughter into a four-squared room for the majority of the time.

Oliver squeezed her shoulder. ‘’Why don’t you go shopping with her, take Roy and one of the men with you, make Felicity get whatever she and Mila need.’’ Thea beamed up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. ‘’Thank you Ollie, you’re the best!’’

Oliver watched Thea skip out of the room, yelling Roy and Felicity’s name, he closed the door again and turned back to Laurel who was staring at him with squinted eyes. ‘’What?’’ he asked innocently.

‘’Who’s Felicity?’’ she asked again and Oliver bit his lip. ‘’That’s none of your concerns Laurel, not since you walked out of my life and I would like if you walked out of it again, right now.’’ He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her like he was daring her to go against his order.

She could, and he knew that she knew that she could _when they were dating_ but now that they were nothing anymore. She couldn’t make him do shit he didn’t want to do.

Laurel nodded and walked out of the room with Oliver right behind her. He wouldn’t leave her sight until she was out of his.

* * *

 

Felicity was still talking with Slade, they had been talking for over an half hour now when Thea all but stormed into her room with Roy close behind her, he looked distraught and scared, it made Felicity let out a giggle.

‘’We’re going shopping Felicity!’’ she cheered and Felicity’s eyes widened. ‘’Is that safe? With you know?’’ she asked and Thea nodded. ‘’We’re going to the mall, I don’t think they will be searching there and if they do. We’re not alone. We have Roy with us and I need to search for another person who wants to go with us.’’ She babbled on and on.

‘’Another victim.’’ Roy’s soft whisper made Felicity burst out in laughter and Roy looked amused and pretty proud of himself for making her laugh that hard. ‘’I don’t have a lot of money with me The-‘’ ‘’We’re going shopping on my brother’s money so don’t even decline the offer. You need clothes, Mila needs clothes, you need make-up, Mila needs diapers, you need shower stuff and Mila needs baby powder for her butt.’’

Felicity let out a snort and bounced Mila in her lap before putting her hands under her armpits and lifted her easily in the air so that Mila was a blubbering and laughing mess above her. ‘’What do you say cutie? Shopping?’’ Felicity made an airplane sound and Mila let out a squeal of happiness making the whole room lighten up with her happiness.

‘’I think she agrees!’’ Thea said and Felicity nodded, she stood up from the bed and smiled at Slade. ‘’Thank you Slade, for listening to me babbling and just for everything.’’ ‘’Again Felicity, you don’t have to thank me.’’ He squeezed her shoulder once more. ‘’And little Queen, you better find a different victim because I promised my lovely wife a foot-rub since her feet are killing her.’’ He said before he retreated making Thea snort a little bit too un-lady like but Felicity had a feeling she didn’t care.

Felicity grabbed her coat and Mila’s coat with a scarf, two mittens and a beanie to cover her little head with.

‘’Well let’s go shopping then.’’ Felicity smiled and passed Thea a squirming Mila who was all too happy to being passed to another person she could make fall in love with her.

It was both a curse and a blessing at how easy Mila made people fall in love with her.

‘’Thanks.’’ Felicity smiled and with help of Thea she put the squirming bundle of happiness in her coat and wrapped the small scarf around her neck loosely and put the mittens on Mila’s small hands to which Mila pouted. Felicity knew how much she hated the mittens.

Felicity opened her arms to signal for Thea that she was ready to take Mila in her arms again but Thea grinned and cuddled Mila closer to her. ‘’Let me hold her, pretty please Felicity.’’ Thea looked at Felicity with those big blue eyes and Felicity couldn’t say no to that face. ‘’Of course, I wouldn’t mind having my hands empty, it’s a change for once.’’ She laughed when Roy whined.

‘’I’m going to have such a long day won’t I?’’ ‘’The day has just begun Harper and you’ll have someone with you, so don’t be such a baby.’’ Thea said as the three of them walked down the stairs towards the living room to see if someone would be willing to come.

After a while of asking it seemed like none of the men were free or had time to so they ended up with Tommy, it was safe to say that Oliver didn’t quite like that idea but Tommy had promised that if they would get ambushed what he didn’t think would happen he would pull the trigger of the gun he had situated under his coat into the rim of his jeans right away.

Felicity smiled at seeing Oliver so worried about his little sister.

‘’Well let’s get going before the captain of Bratva gets all emotional over his sister shopping.’’ Tommy smirked and raised his arms in the air when Oliver shot him quite the glare.

‘’Did Laurel leave?’’ Thea asked while walking to the peg to put on a coat and scarf and beanie. ‘’Yes she did, you just missed her.’’ Oliver said with a twinkle in his eye. Thea laughed. ‘’What a pity.’’

Felicity had no idea what was going on but when Thea asked Oliver to hold Mila so that she could put on her winter accessories, Felicity wanted to step in and tell her that she could hold Mila but when Oliver nodded and took Mila in his arms with such ease and smiled at the small happy girl Felicity’s whole heart warmed.

It made the tears prickle behind her eyelids again to see such a dangerous man hold her baby-girl with such gentleness and even pull weird faces at her.

Something her husband has and probably won’t ever do.

Thea took Mila from his arms when she was all done and turned back to Felicity, Roy and Tommy. ‘’Ready girl and guys.’’ She smiled and beamed at Mila who pulled on a long strand of hair from Thea.

‘’Aren’t you the cutest little baby in the world?’’ Thea said in a high-pitched voice and Tommy opened the door, walking into the cold outside world.

‘’Let’s get this over with.’’ Roy huffed and Felicity felt almost bad for him. **_Almost_** since she was pretty dammn excited about shopping.

Something she also hadn’t done in ages.

She still felt uncomfortable once in a while but she had to grow over it since it looked like those men and Thea, Thea especially weren’t going to let her or Mila go.

And she couldn’t have been more happier on that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! 
> 
> I hope this all made you smile and happy! (I don't know if 'breathy chuckle' is a thing but if it isn't, then I just made it a thing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!   
> Hope everyone had a great day yesterday/today!   
> Here's my present, since this is dammn early isn't it ? I'm feeling quite inspired!

 

* * *

 

**November 25 th 2014 **

‘’I can’t wait till it’s new year’s eve.’’ Thea squealed when she went through a clothing rack that was full with dresses, Felicity did the same while holding Mila close to her, she grinned when she saw a gorgeous dress. ‘’Wow.’’ She gasped out when she had taken a look at the price and she had dropped the price tag so fast that she could just as well had held into a burning piece of metal.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Thea frowned and Felicity looked up at her over the clothing rack with a reassuring smile. ‘’Nothing, I was just shocked at the price I saw on this dress.’’ She explained as Thea walked around the clothing rack and stood next to her to what Felicity thought was take a look at the dress. ‘’Felicity it’s a stunning dress.’’ Thea gasped out and Felicity smiled. ‘’Yes it is.’’ ‘’You have to try this on, I mean I bet it would look incredible good on you.’’

Felicity shook her head. ‘’Look at the price Thea, it’s too much!’’ Felicity explained and watched how Thea rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress from the rack. ‘’We’re Queens Felicity, My brother is the captain of one of the most feared mafia gangs in this **world** , My father was it before Oliver and he even had a company called ‘Queen’s consolidated’ as a cover-up which we have gotten billions of dollars from, Felicity we have enough money to pay a few thousand dollars for a dress…’’ Felicity quirked an eyebrow at Thea. ‘’I know I sounded incredible arrogant, but I couldn’t care less right now. You better at least try this on!’’ 

Thea shoved the dress in Felicity’s hands who stumbled a bit. ‘’Give me Mila and you’ll change in that dress.’’ She pointed to the changing room and took Mila from Felicity who looked at the dress with a small frown. ‘’Now Felicity!’’ Thea grinned and Felicity laughed, walking towards the changing room.

She slowly stripped out of her own clothes to get into the gorgeous tight halter dress.

When she had put it on Felicity looked into the mirror with a small smile, she would lie if it didn’t look amazing on her. 

It was pitch black and had two very thin straps that where knotted around her neck in a comfortable way, it had a heart-shaped top and was tight around her chest. It had two moon-sized cut-outs by her waist and the skirt was tight yet a little bit flowy, the dress stopped mid-thigh. The dress would look incredible good with those black high heels she has with the red sole.

‘’ARE YOU READY?’’ Thea screamed and before Felicity could even as much as squeak the curtains of the changing room opened and Felicity stared at Thea, Roy and Tommy who all had their eyes wide open. ‘’Holy shit.’’ Tommy gasped and Felicity frowned. ‘’What’s wrong, I didn’t put it on wrong did I?’’ she turned back to the mirror and twirled a little, trying to look at her back, which wasn’t doing much good to her neck as it was twisting in a uncomfortable way.

Thea laughed. ‘’You looking freaking sexy, that’s what Tommy’s reaction meant.’’ She winked and Felicity blushed a deep color of crimson. ‘’How could you look that good when you had a baby six months ago?’’ Roy asked a frown on his face as he stared at her.

Felicity felt her face getting warmer and warmer. ‘’Well I had nothing to do at that time, so I liked to sport.’’ She whispered, she still was very careful with what she would tell the rest about her life with Ray.

Nothing was pleasant.

‘’What’s that?’’ Thea frowned and Felicity tensed up when Thea’s cold finger trailed an ugly looking scar by the revealed skin on her waist. ‘’Oh.’’ She whispered. Felicity hadn’t even noticed that the scar was visible, hell she hadn’t even thought about that thing ever since she left.

‘’It’s nothing.’’ She took a big step back and the three of them frowned while Mila babbled in Thea’s arms and put her hands in her mouth, giggling a little.

Tommy’s eyes darkened and he took a step closer to her. ‘’Did **he** do that to you?’’ he growled out and Felicity had never seen Tommy that angry, not that she had seen him much but he always looked so cheery and happy and _light_ right now she could see the anger in his eyes at the thought of Ray hurting her.

‘’Yes.’’ She simply said. ‘’I am going to put my-y cloth-‘’ she stopped talking when Tommy grabbed her arm quite harshly. ‘’Did he hurt you anywhere else?’’ he asked and Felicity let out a un-lady like snort, her nose scrunching up and she could see Thea hug Mila a little tighter and Roy standing closer by Thea with a worried and disgusted look on his face.

‘’Of course, why do you think I left? I was scared one day he would get sick of hurting me and would move on to Mila.’’ She whispered in a shaky voice, she knew she was saying to much but the anger in Tommy’s eyes made her heart clench.

That someone could be worried about her when they hadn’t even known her for a full week.

‘’Feli-‘’ Thea started but Felicity didn’t want sympathy, after all she was the dumb girl who fell for a captain of a mafia mob and thought that she would be the girl that could get the soft side of an dangerous man out of him.

How wrong she was.

‘’We’re shopping, let’s go back to that. I’m buying this dress.’’ She smiled at them before closing the curtain again and stripping out of the dress and into her own clothes again.

* * *

 

‘’You are allowed to rub my feet too Oliver if that’s what you want.’’ Shado wiggled her toes and smirked at Oliver who let out a small laugh. ‘’Nahh, that’s your husband’s job.’’ He smirked back and Slade barked out a laugh. ‘’I’m doing it with loads of love.’’ Slade threw back at Oliver who shook his head with a low chuckle.

Shado looked at Oliver with a small loving smile. ‘’Not th-‘’ she let out a small moan of pleasure when Slade pressed into the sole of her feet and it felt so good she was worried she could orgasm right then and there with Oliver there.

It wasn’t completely crazy, ever since she got pregnant she got very easily sexual aroused, Slade didn’t really have to do anything that hard and she would scream out his name. Slade liked to brag about the fact he could get his wife to orgasm in three minutes without even doing anything as in plunging his fingers in her, Shado had let the man, letting him be happy with something that wasn’t caused by him but by the pregnancy and the fact her hormones where everywhere.

‘’Are you okay there or do I need to leave?’’ Oliver jutted his thumb to the door with a small satisfied smirk on his face for making the ‘joke’ ‘’Ha.Ha.HA’’ Shado stuck out her tongue. ‘’I was wondering why you’re here, not that I mind, it was just something my brain was wondering.’’

Shado watched how Slade’s hands stilled for a while on the soles of her feet and how Oliver shifted uncomfortable in the chair making Shado frown when Oliver let out a shaky breathe.

‘’Thea is out shop-pping, Roy and Tommy are with her but I don-‘’ Slade snorted and Shado looked down at him, shushing him with a glare; she was happy to know that Oliver wanted to open up but Slade seemed to ruin it because she could hear the small and annoyed ‘whatever’ from Oliver and he stood up shoving the chair a few meter’s behind him before stomping away and grumbling about Slade being an asshole.

‘’WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?’’ Shado screamed at her husband, it felt like someone had wrapped a thick rope around her heart and tugged on it when she watched Oliver leave. ‘’He had NEVER opened up and he wa-‘’ ‘’He’s not worried about Thea, Thea goes shopping twice a week. He’s worried because Thea had some lady company, in fact she had two.’’

Shado was completely and utterly confused now and she frowned at her husband’s words. ‘’What are you trying to say Slade?’’

She bit on her lip when Slade pressed his thumb into her right sole and stroked his thumb up and down.

‘’Felicity, she went out shopping with Thea and her daughter.’’ Shado nodded. She had heard enough about Felicity from Slade and she seemed like a lovely girl who was an amazing mother and didn’t deserve whatever she had gone through. ‘’So Oliver, cruel Bratva leader Oliver is worried about the safety of a girl and her daughter he met three days ago and almost hasn’t interacted with?’’ Slade nodded with a smirk and Shado let out a small laugh.

‘’Oh that’s too good!’’ she smiled. ‘’50 bucks he’ll fall in love with her by the end of the year.’’ She smiled at Slade who chuckled. ‘’I’m not going to bet on something I know I’m going to lose.’’

Shado smiled and dropped her head back, moaning and whining every once in a while when her husband’s magic hands would press in her soles or tickle her toes.

* * *

 

Felicity stepped back into the mansion, laughing at something Tommy had said, her hands full with bags and Thea followed shortly, she even had more bags in her hands and that’s when Tommy and Roy stepped into the entrance hall to, Roy had a scowl on his face while Tommy was smirking at him and holding Mila in his arms who was asleep, her head against Tommy’s chest and was occasionally humming or making sounds of appreciation.

‘’Miss Thea.’’ One of the guards came and Felicity relaxed, seeing how the man really smiled, not one of those ugly smiles that were fake while they looked you up and down like you were trash. No a real smile. ‘’Would you like me to carry your bags up to your room?’’  Thea nodded but before the man could grab her bags she stopped him.

‘’It are mostly miss Felicity’s bags, so if you could just put them all in her room?’’ the guard nodded and took all of the bags with ease in his hands. Felicity thanked him, the man brushed it off, saying he was just doing his duty which he happily did.

‘’Thanks Tommy for carrying Mila.’’ Felicity smiled and Tommy carefully gave Mila back to Felicity, his hand supporting her small head and his other hand on Mila’s little waist and making sure he was putting Mila safely back in Felicity’s awaiting arms.

Felicity couldn’t help but let an ‘aww’ out of her mouth at seeing Tommy being so careful at putting Mila back in her arms, it made her stomach get all warm and fuzzy.

‘’Thank you!’’ Felicity smiled and said she would go to the backyard to enjoy the snow for a little while longer, Thea said she would go to Felicity’s room and get her own bags and then join her while both Roy and Tommy were going to go to Slade since he had wanted to talk to them about something.

Felicity started walking through the halls, not knowing anymore where the door to the backyard was. She could feel Mila waking up and Felicity whined, she knew how cranky Mila could get if she would be awoken while she had been peacefully sleeping and Felicity wasn’t feeling like having to comfort her daughter back to sleep, she just wanted to sit in the snow for a while.

Be alone.

Even if it was just for a few minutes before Thea would join her.

Felicity smiled when she saw the door that she thought was the door to the backyard and opened it, she walked through the door expecting to feel a cold breeze of air and feel the snowflakes falling on her face while the snow under het boots would peep.

But that’s not the scenario that she was seeing and feeling right now, nope.

Felicity watched how about 7 heads turned to her, two of which she recognized and the other five where strangers. Men she had never seen in her entire life. She looked up and stared at Oliver who had clenched his jaw and Felicity could see the vein by his temple pulsing. ‘’Oo-oh sorry’’ she yelped. ‘’Wrong door.’’ She laughed a little, knowing how dangerous those ‘mobmeetings’ were or ‘mob negotiations’ it depended on whatever Oliver wanted.

She already turned back and had the handle of the door in her hand, ready to make a move for it when a dark voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

‘’Leaving so soon?’’ the voice had said and Felicity whirled around, staring at the man who had talked to her. He had a snake tattoo tattooed on the side of his head and when he gave her this disgusting half-smile she could see the gold tooth he had. The man turned back to Oliver who had his fists clenched on top of the table they were all surrounded, when she looked at Slade who sat next to Oliver she felt just **this** little bit safer.

‘’Who’s this beauty Queen, Я не видел ее где-то здесь, прежде чем’’ Felicity felt her whole body stiffen at the sound of the foreign language, it sounded unpleasant.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Felicity couldn’t handle the tension in the room anymore. ‘’Sorry for…’’ she started and everybody turned back to her, Slade seemed to send her some warning through his eyes since he was full on glaring at her and moving his head.

He was signaling for her to shut up; she knew that but she couldn’t right now.

She felt incredible awkward and scared and those two combinations didn’t go well with the fact Felicity was a babbling mess.

‘’Interrupting –‘’ she made with the hand not holding her sleeping daughter a cat like movement. ‘’Whatever this is, but I’ll be going now.’’ She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder almost into the door and gave the men a small fake smile and turned around, opening the door and hurrying out of it before anyone could even try and speak to or about her.

Suddenly Felicity didn’t feel like going outside anymore, she just wanted to lie with her daughter in bed and sleep.

\----

Oliver stepped out of the ‘meeting room’ his whole body was radiating anger, after Felicity had left he hadn’t been able to get the course of the conversation back to the main topic but all these men wanted to know was who the girl was. Oliver wouldn’t say a word to the men about Felicity or Mila so the men left without them agreeing to a certain point about the weapon deal they had.

So yeah it was an understatement that Oliver was pissed off, oh he was mad, he needed to hit something; hard.

‘’Oliver.’’ Slade’s hand fell on his shoulder and Oliver turned around. ‘’Don’t do anything you’ll regret!’’ he said and Oliver laughed. ‘’Like what, the deal is over Slade, we won’t get the weapons; if we get in fucking war because of that girl’’ he hissed and could see his friend’s eyes darkening. ‘’If we get in war because of her WE NEED THE DAMMN WEAPONS, we need better weapons then hand-guns!’’

Oliver knew that Slade knew that he was right, they needed weapons, lately it had been quiet so Oliver had been able to torture people with knives or electricity or just another cruel way, but they had been short on weapons.

They needed revolvers, submachine guns, shotguns, different types of rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers.

They needed a lot and it wouldn’t be easy to get them and yet Oliver had almost made a deal with another mafia mob but Felicity probably had ruined all of their chances.

‘’I’m going.’’ Oliver spat and turned away from Slade and shrugged his hand of his shoulder before walking his way up to Felicity’s room, he took a few steadying breaths on his way. He couldn’t just barge in and scream at her, he would frighten her and from what he had heard from people in here she has had enough to endure that she didn’t need Oliver on her, but he had to make sure to her that what she had done was stupid.

Incredible stupid and Oliver would like to find out why she had done that, and hell why she had brought Mila with her; he knew she probably didn’t trust anyone with her child, but that didn’t justify taking her own daughter into danger by going through the door where people were discussing weapons and how they would pay them back.

Now all those men were interested in; especially the leader of the mafia mob was that Felicity was the price for Oliver to get his weapons.

And that? That would never happen because hell; he needs those weapons to PROTECT her, he wouldn’t just shove her into the first captain that was offering money and great power in exchange for Felicity.

Oliver opened the door swiftly and watched Felicity grab into the first thing she could find which was a

_comb?_

‘’Мы должны работать на оборону’’  Oliver growled and Felicity dropped the comb back on her bed, it was like whenever Oliver would check up on her, she was close to the bed.

‘’I had no idea what you just said.’’ She whispered and turned to look at Mila who was sleeping on the massive bed between two pillows. ‘’But could you be silent? Mila’s asleep.’’

Oliver nodded and bit on his lip. ‘’Outside.’’ Felicity nodded and walked with him to the hall, closing the door behind her and standing against it. ‘’I am so sorry Oliver for walking into that room, in my defense I wanted to go to the backyard and get some fresh air but-‘’ she looked down and Oliver sighed.

‘’Oh I’m mad.’’

Felicity looked up at him and nodded, like she understand him why he was mad. She had no idea who those men where; what they were discussing. ‘’I’m sorry- I didn’t make anything harder for you ri-?’’

‘’I think the deal is off.’’ He just said and Felicity looked up at him with tears in her eyes. ‘’I’m so sorry, let me call them; I’ll do whatev-‘’ ‘’нет’’ he could see in Felicity’s eyes that even though she had no idea what language that was that she did know what word he had just spoken.

‘’This is my fight Felicity. Not yours.’’ He simply said and she nodded. ‘’I could chan-‘’ ‘’NO Felicity!’’ He growled and Felicity closed her eyes tight and Oliver bit on his lip.

God he didn’t want to hurt her but she was pressing his buttons here, why was she pressing so much on saving h-

‘’Is that what **he** made you do?  Make whatever deal with whoever so he could get what he needed?’’ Oliver asked, his voice full with venom at the thought of whatever that disgusting pig did to her, he could see Felicity nod just a little. ‘’It was mostly my own fault too, I didn’t always lis-sten.’’ She whispered as a tear fell down her face.

Oliver gritted his teeth together. ‘’What did he make you do?’’ he asked and he knew he was stepping a line here, he didn’t want to hear it but he was certain she didn’t want to tell him either.

Felicity looked at him, blue on blue. ‘’I d-don’t wa-an’t to talk about it-t’’ she whispered and Oliver nodded. ‘’I’m so sorr-ry.’’ Oliver nodded. ‘’I know you are, go back to your room and sleep.’’

When Felicity opened the door and he was already a few meters away he heard a small voice call him back.

‘’Mist-ter Queen, thank you.’’ Oliver smiled at her and nodded, he knew she was thanking him for his protection, a house above her head, food and the clothes she had gotten today for both herself and Mila.

When Oliver walked back downstairs, one thing was sure.

He was going to make sure the next time she spoke to him, she would call him Oliver and wouldn’t ever say ‘Mister Queen’ again.

**November 27 th 2014 **

 ‘’We found her sir!’’ the man behind the desk turned around, he had a gun in his hands and tapped the fingers on his left hand on the desk repeatedly in an annoying way.

‘’That was about dammn time.’’ The man growled and his eyes darkened at the younger boy who was standing before him with a few papers in his hand, it looked like photo’s but he couldn’t be sure. The boy was shaking on his legs.

The boy walked to his desk, with the papers out-stretched and placed them on the desk. ‘’She was seen with Mila in the mall today with Thea Queen and two males, Roy Harper and Tommy Merlyn.’’ The young boy shakily informed him. ‘’It seems like she’s being protected by Bratva, Sir.’’

He looked at the photos and his hands tightened on a photo where Felicity was laughing with the rest of her company. ‘’That slut.’’ He growled and ripped the picture into tiny pieces.

‘’Thank you, we will make a plan to get my wife and child back, for both of them to die very painfully.’’ With that said he removed the safety of his gun and shot two bullets into the young boy’s head, he watched the body drop to the ground with a loud thud and the blood seep out of the boy’s head, the boy’s eyes were still wide open; the shock clear in his eyes.

‘’I’ll get you back Felicity, you’re mine.’’ He growled at the pictures in his hands.

Now that he knew where they were Ray Palmer could make a plan on how to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enough Olicity for one chapter, I really want to build it up and not rush you know? Felicity and Oliver both didn't have the best life and we will find out more about that every chapter, but in small steps. 
> 
> And we met Ray Palmer!! Next episode will continue with the 27th of November, which means we 'missed' two days of Felicity and Oliver and the rest in Starling City but I'll explain all of that in the next, don't worry and thank you all for the lovely feedback!
> 
> Translation:   
> Я не видел ее где-то здесь, прежде чем- I haven't seen her around here before  
> Мы должны работать на оборону- We need to work on your defense!  
> нет- No


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone =) 
> 
> Someone asked me how old everyone is so let me just… (I don’t know if I’ve said anyone’s age yet in my story except Felicity and Slade’s so sorry if the age is now all of sudden different) 
> 
> Oliver Queen: 27  
> Felicity Palmer (Smoak): 23  
> Thea Queen: 20  
> Roy Harper: 23  
> Slade Wilson : 34  
> Shado Wilson: 31  
> John Diggle: 32  
> Tommy Merlyn: 27  
> Laurel Lance: 26  
> Sara Lance: 23  
> Ray Palmer: 30

**November 27 th 2014 **

Felicity watched Thea grinning at her daughter, she was throwing Mila in the air and catching her again, Felicity was standing against the wall with a smile on her face as she watched Thea try and get her six month old baby to say ‘Aunt Thea’ like such a small child could even say anything except babbling nonsenses and gurgle.

‘’She loves children.’’ Felicity jumped a little and her hand went to her chest, catching her breath as she stared at Oliver with big eyes. ‘’Way to make my balls drop.’’ She gasped out, not really progressing what she had just said and Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips lifting up in a small smirk. She gasped and slapped herself with the palm of her hands. ‘’No-o I don’t have balls or a peni-is, I’m a woman I have ovaries and a vagina- not that you needed to know all of that but I couldn’t really have a penis could I? I mean I got Mila!’’ she stopped rambling and bit on her lip.

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ She could feel her whole face getting hotter and hotter with the second. She heard a loud squeal and she looked back to where her child was being thrown in the air again. Felicity smiled brightly, she really loved seeing Mila this happy.

Her daughter deserved that, she deserved to have a good childhood; that when Mila would be a teenager and asked stuff about her childhood Felicity could say how an amazing childhood she had and that she made everyone fall in love with her.

Even the ‘heartless’ men.

‘’Look at mommy!’’ she heard Thea say in a high voice, the kind of voice you would use when you would talk to a baby or a puppy, Felicity smiled when Thea started walking towards Felicity and Oliver, with Mila in her arms, outstretched like she was a plane and Thea was making plane sounds.

Mila had this gorgeous toothless grin on her face that made the tears jump right into Felicity’s eyes. Her gorgeous little baby girl looked so incredible care-free, Felicity might have still feel uncomfortable from time to time but Mila was a baby; she could feel, she could feel that she was 100% welcome here.

And if that didn’t warm Felicity’s heart more than anything then she didn’t know what would.

‘’Look at you!’’ Felicity smiled and went to grab Mila from Thea but she wasn’t fast enough and in just the blink of an eye Mila was happily in the arms of Oliver.

Felicity stood in shock; arms out-stretched as she stared at Oliver who was looking down at Mila with so much kindness Felicity felt a pang of pain in her chest, the good-kind. The kind that she remembered how cruel Ray always was with Mila and then watching someone who people feared, someone who just the mention of his name could make people crumble and give you whatever you wanted.

Someone like Oliver Queen holding into her daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world? That was just down-right heart-warming.

* * *

 

Oliver had no idea what he really was doing, one moment he was smiling at the sight of seeing his sister so happy with a baby and the other moment he was holding the baby himself. He pretty much had plucked the girl from Thea’s arms and cradled her in his arms, smiling down at the small girl who looked up at him, a thumb in her mouth which she sucked on very happily.

The gorgeous blue eyes of the small girl where shining up at him and Oliver felt the lump form in his throat; wondering how in the hell someone could even think of murdering such a sweet innocent baby girl.

He cooed down at the girl who grinned and let out a small giggle, her little fingers reaching for him and soon she had her fingers on his mouth, trying to pry his mouth open with her small fingers. Oliver laughed and Mila squealed in delight and pushed her hands in, giggling loudly when her fingers touched his tongue.

‘’Grublll.’’ Oliver made the sound and he didn’t have to look next to him to know his sister would probably be in so much shock at seeing this playful side of him, it felt nice to once in a while be a normal guy who could like baby’s and be nice instead of the man who had to have weapons on him all the time and have to torture men to get information out of them.

To have to clean up blood EVERY SINGLE DAY from his hands and body.

‘’Queen, I got a c-‘’ Oliver looked up to see Slade stand there, Roy and Diggle where next to him and he could see the shock on all of their faces, he could feel Mila’s hand slip out of his mouth and soon felt the warmness of the child’s wet hand on the front of his chest.

Mila sighed happily and leaned her head against Oliver’s hard chest, snuggling a little into it and Oliver felt his heart clench at the thought of someone not being scared of him.

Everyone was scared of him.

Tommy? Yes scared, whenever he would glare at Tommy his best friend would apologize right away; maybe in a joking matter but Oliver could see the fear in Tommy’s eyes, like he would ever hurt his friend for saying what’s on his mind.

Thea? His little sister believed in him, she believed he was a good person; don’t ask him why she thinks he’s a good person but she believes he still has a good heart, that doesn’t change the fact he can see the fear in her eyes whenever he comes home covered in blood and cuts, or when he wakes up screaming from a nightmare.

Slade and Diggle? His best friends and right and left hand maybe be just ask dark as him, they still had light in them, Slade had Shado and their unborn child and Diggle had Lyla and their one year old son Andrew, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lyla was pregnant again because lately Diggle had been doing nothing but smiling and whistling like he had won the lottery. But no those two men were scared of him just as much. Why ? Oliver has no idea because physical both men could handle Oliver individual.

And here it looked like this small child wasn’t scared of him.

‘’Ollie?’’ Thea’s soft voice brought him out of whatever daze he was in and he looked up, he noticed the wetness on his cheeks the moment he looked up and could feel a cold breeze going past him. He clenched his teeth and gasped out.

He hadn’t cried since….

Oliver couldn’t even remember when the last time was that he cried, he hadn’t cried when Laurel left him, he hadn’t cried when his mother died and a few days later his father died.

He had no idea the last time he cried.

And now he was crying OVER A BABY.

He felt an arm on his broad shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see Felicity flash him one of those perfect smiles of her, squeezing his shoulder lightly. ‘’Why don’t I take Mila huh?’’ she said in a soft voice and Oliver nodded softly, making sure her neck was secure and placed her in her mother’s arms. ‘’

He gulped and wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. ‘’What was it that you wanted Slade?’’ he looked up at Slade, his whole posture changed, gone was the somewhat normal human being and back was the Bratva captain.

Oliver ignored the way Mila whined for being put in Felicity’s arms and how she kept reaching out to him, babbling but then a loud scream made him look at Mila who was staring at him with watery blue eyes and making a grabby gesture with her hands.

She babbled something as she leaned her whole body forwards and Felicity whined, trying to hold Mila still in her arms but she small young girl kept crying and Oliver bit on his lip.

She wanted to go to him, she wanted to be in his arms and Oliver had no idea why she would want that.

‘’I’m sorry Mister Que-‘’ ‘’Oliver.’’ He replied back and saw the way Felicity cocked her head to the side and a small smile played on her face. ‘’I’m sorry Oliver, I don’t know what’s possessing her.’’

He heard his little sister whisper something along the lines ‘I do’ and he glared at her to which Thea just smirked. ‘’It’s okay.’’ He smiled back at Felicity who nodded and kept bouncing Mila up and down who kept crying, kept trying to be in Oliver’s arms again.

‘’Why don’t you take Mila and then we’ll go and talk In the office? Baby happy and we would be happy.’’ Roy said; rolling his eyes and gesturing with a head nod to the hallway where the office was. Oliver looked back at Felicity who just smiled. ‘’If you want to hold her then that’s fine, just keep an eye on her.’’

Oliver nodded and took Mila in his arms again who was squealing in delight and putting her head on Oliver’s chest right away, he could hear Slade and Diggle snigger but he just smiled down at the innocent girl and looked up. ‘’Well let’s go.’’ He said and started walking towards the office with Slade, Diggle and Roy In tow.

‘’DON’T STEAL MY DAUGHTER FROM ME QUEEN.’’ He heard Felicity’s play-full voice scream at him and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

* * *

 

Felicity watched how Slade opened the door and Oliver walked into the ‘office’ looking down at Mila, his hand was laying secure on the back of Mila’s head, making sure her head wouldn’t loll away. ‘’He looks good like that.’’ Felicity looked at Thea who commented with a small smile and Felicity nodded. ‘’He does.’’ She smiles.

Felicity didn’t notice the way Thea was smirking at her and was probably plotting something in that brain of her.

‘’What should we do now.’’ Thea pouted and Felicity laughed. ‘’I’m thinking of hacking into my husband’s lovely network and see what he’s plotting.’’ Felicity said casually and looked at Thea. ‘’Want to help?’’ Thea nodded excitedly and followed Felicity to her room.

Felicity walked to her bed where her new laptop was lying on her blankets, the laptop she had gotten from Oliver since it was Oliver’s money that paid the laptop, it wasn’t a very cheap one too and that’s why Felicity wanted to do something. If she could hack into Ray’s network which let’s be real? She could do in a few seconds and find something that would come in handy for Oliver that would make Felicity feel better than that she wouldn’t do anything for the thousands of dollars that Oliver had spent for her.

Felicity opened the laptop and within seconds the laptop was turned on and Felicity was waiting for it to load.

‘’So you can hack?’’ Thea’s soft voice made Felicity jump a little as her fingers flew over the keyboard. ‘’Mmmm’’ Felicity nodded and looked at Thea who was looking at her with eyes as wide as saucers. ‘’How?’’

Felicity clicked on a thing and codes jumped into her screen, her fingers where flying everywhere trying to get through the codes which was hard because after all she was the one who designed them for Ray, but it were her own codes and passwords so she should get through it.

‘’I was always fascinated by computers and the technique.’’ Felicity started, biting her lip in concentration. ‘’At the age of 8 I build a computer from scratch.’’ She smirked and pushed the ENTER button and her hands kept flying. ‘’I always used it for good things you know? Or like a hobby but..’’ she stopped talking as tears formed in her eyes.

She felt Thea’s hand on her shoulder and Felicity clenched her teeth her sulking didn’t last long when she was finally through the barrier and she grinned out of victory. ‘’And that’s how you do that.’’ She looked at Thea who looked in shock at her. ‘’So let’s see.’’ Felicity whispered and Thea put her head on Felicity’s shoulder to see if there was anything they could use.

‘’Felicity’’ she dragged out the end of her name and pointed at the screen. ‘’Is that a ti-‘’ ‘’Yes, I have less than two minutes to get my information or else they’ll noticed I hacked and they could find the address as well.’’ Felicity said and grabbed her phone, taking pictures of all the page, scrolling down and taking more.

‘’Felicity! You have 30 more se-‘’ Thea stopped talking and Felicity was grateful for that so she could focus on making sure she could end this without sending a trail to Starling City.

To be precisely; to the queen’s mansion.

With one last click the screen was black and Felicity grinned. ‘’We’ve got the information.’’

‘’And that is?’’ Thea asked confused and Felicity stood up. ‘’I don’t know if it’s something Oliver wants to hear.’’ She frowned. ‘’FELICITY, What was it?’’ Felicity jumped a little and cradled the mobile phone to her chest.

Something she also got from the Queen family.

‘’Do you know if Oliver has a meeting with one of those mobs again or just with his own men?’’ ‘’I think he just had a small talk with Slade, Diggle and Roy!’’ Felicity nodded and walked out of the bedroom, Thea following her again as they made their way to the office that the guys had walked in.

‘’Where’s Tommy?’’ Felicity asked, looking around and frowning. She hadn’t seen Tommy since the shopping they had done which was two days ago.

‘’I have no idea, sometimes he’s MIA for a few days and comes back.’’ Thea shrugged, acting like it was completely normal for someone to go missing for a few days and come back. Felicity just nodded and stood in-front of the door. ‘’Do I just knock o-‘’

‘’Oh for the love of god.’’ Thea cried and opened the door, Felicity stood behind her and could see the reactions of the men inside. ‘’Thea!’’ both Roy and Oliver growled while Slade held into a gun and Diggle was standing there.

‘’What?’’ she threw her hands in the air and walked in further, Felicity smiled when she saw Mila asleep in Oliver’s arm, his hand was rubbing small circles on the small of her back, Oliver probably didn’t even notice what he did. ‘’What are you doing here Speedy. You can’t just walsh in whenever you like.’’

Thea snorted. ‘’Oliver if you think you can scare me now while holding cutely into a baby then you’re very wrong.’’ She smirked and Oliver huffed. ‘’But Felicity has some news you probably want to hear.’’

Four pair of eyes went straight to her and Felicity shifted uncomfortably on her feet. ‘’Hi?’’ she squeaked out electing a laugh from Slade who gave her a comforting smile. ‘’What do you have for us?’’

‘’Well I wanted to do something for you since, you know you paid for pretty much everything for me, also a laptop that cost more than my entire wardrobe back at home- it wasn’t really a home it was more of a pri- not that you- can you stop me?’’ she babbled and her face was so hot Felicity was certain that she was as red as a tomato.

‘’Get to the point Felicity.’’ Oliver smiled at her and Felicity took a deep breathe, looking at her phone she started. ‘’I hacked into Ray Palmer’s network to see if there was anything that I could give you guys that would come in handy.’’ She looked up and saw them all looking at her shocked. ‘’It looks like they made a deal with ‘The Eagle’ about weapons and that it looks like they’re planning to make a long trip , my guess is that they’re searching for me and maybe found out where I now live.’’ She smiled a little.

‘’How?’’ Roy’s young voice asked and Felicity quirked an eyebrow. ‘’I’m a computer genius.’’ ‘’Did you do this for Ray too?’’ Diggle asked and Felicity took a deep breathe before nodding, her eyes closing for just a mere second.

She felt again Thea’s arm on her shoulder in a comforting way and Felicity was thankful for that because she hated to be reminded by herself of the things she had done for Ray; the horrible things he forced her to do while pointing a gun at her swollen stomach or when Mila was born at Mila.

‘’Could you all leave me and Felicity alone for a while?’’

* * *

 

Oliver watched everyone silently leave the office, Felicity was standing a few feet from him and Oliver bounced Mila up in his arms once so that the little girl was still secure in his arms.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you Felicity, don’t worry.’’

‘’I wasn’t even thinking you would.’’ She smiled at him and Oliver was once again struck by the fact she seemed to mean it, she also didn’t look scared of him. ‘’Why did you do it? Why did you hack into your husband’s network?’’

‘’If you haven’t noticed Oliver, I’m not really fond of my husband.’’ She weakly said and Oliver nodded as he took a seat in one of the office chairs. ‘’How did you two get together, if you don’t mind me asking?’’

Felicity took a few steps closer and sat on another office chair that was seated right next to his. ‘’The typical story, I fell in love with him when I was 20 thinking I could change be the girl who would change him.’’ She laughed bitterly and Oliver watched how tears formed in her eyes. ‘’When I turned 21 he proposed and we married a month later, he was sweet Oliver.’’ She looked up at him and Oliver believed her, he bet Ray was sweet. ‘’Not even an hour after we got married he changed, he cancelled the honeymoon we would go on and his attitude changed. I had no idea what I had done wrong until I found out from one of the maids who pitied me that he had used me. He had just used me for my brain.’’

Oliver clenched his teeth. ‘’He found out the maid told me and the next day she was dead, a bullet between her eyes.’’ A single tear fell down. ‘’I can’t even count the times I helped him kill someone Oliver-‘’ a sob left her mouth and Oliver with his free hand put a hand on her knee, squeezing it.

‘’Not with my hands but with a computer, I accompanied him so many times oh god.’’ She whispered brokenly like it had just gotten through her as a hand lifted to her mouth and she chocked on her sobs.

‘’Hey, you have to breathe Felicity.’’ He whispered and Felicity nodded, heavily breathing but soon her sobs had calmed down and Oliver flashed her a small smile.

‘’I don’t remember the last time I cried, I didn’t even know I was human enough to show that kind of emotion.’’ He chuckled. ‘’And then Mila, she just she’s so innocent and she doesn’t see what kind of person she was and the fact she feels safe with me?’’ he laughed darkly. ‘’It’s oddly comforting.’’ He looked up and saw Felicity smiling at him. ‘’I haven’t even cried when my parents died.’’

‘’You’re a human Oliver, you might not be a business-man or a pilot or Doctor but you save this city, the people in this city might not know but you killing those men? Sure some people don’t entirely deserve it but most of them do.’’ She whispered. ‘’And you make this city a safe place along with Slade, Diggle, Roy and the rest of your men who are so dedicated to you.’’

‘’Who wouldn’t feel safe with you?’’ Felicity asked and put a hand on his shoulder which was close to where her daughter was lying. ‘’I haven’t felt this safe in forever.’’ Oliver looked at her brokenly and smiled tightly.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but then Slade barged into the room, interrupting whatever moment they were sharing.

‘’OLIVER, IT’S TOMMY!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the responses this story has been getting and that just makes me want to upload the next one it so badly! and your comments keep me so inspired!  
> My next upload will be 'The chase'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone =) 
> 
> This is not a very long chapter, it's just kind of a filler what happened with Tommy mostly, I promise the next epsiode's will be much more fun to read! I just needed a filler episode!

**  
November 27 th 2014**

* * *

 

 

It went all so fast for Felicity, one moment Oliver was holding Mila and his other hand was on her knee and the other moment he stood up and screamed orders around. Mila was being pushed in her arms again and Oliver was gone.

Felicity just sat there for a few silent moment in the chair in the office, not knowing what to do.

Should she even do something?

What happened with Tommy? Was he okay? Was he injured? Was he even alive?

So many questions where running through her mind which all got interrupted when Mila started crying hard.

The door opened and Roy rushed in.

‘’Blondie? Did you fix your husband’s men when they came home injured?’’ he asked hurriedly and Felicity gulped while nodding. ‘’Come.NOW’’ he yelled and pushed her frozen body out of the office door.

She had lapped up a great pair of men when they came home injured, bullet wounds, knife wounds, small and big wounds. Sometimes she couldn’t save them.

Most times she couldn’t save them and Ray would punish her.

Tears where already brimming in her eyes at the thought that she wouldn’t be able to save Tommy. ‘’What happened to him?’’ she asked, clutching Mila close to her body; the small girl was still crying and the crying just got worse and worse. Her whole little body was shaking.

‘’Tortured.’’ Roy just simply said. ‘’The Doctor is gone, god knows where that asshole is and we can’t bring him to the hospital. Too many questions.’’ Felicity vaguely nodded as he opened a door and Felicity gasped, eyes widen at the sight she saw.

Her mouth dried right away and her tongue felt like sand-paper.

The room was bright and the walls were blue, it was like she had stepped into an ER room of the hospital, there was an stretcher with no wheels one with wheels and an OR table and a lot of medical supplies and scalpels and so much more.

Oliver was leaning over Tommy’s broken and battered body, tears forming in his big blue eyes as he stared at Tommy who seemed to be conscious but in a lot of pain. ‘’Someone hold Mila.’’ Felicity said in a shaky voice and Slade stood in front of her in a second and held out his arms so Felicity carefully gave Mila to Slade and the crying stopped right away.

Felicity shook her head, it was obviously that Mila was more of a male’s girl then a woman’s girl.

‘’Tommy?’’ she stuttered and Tommy turned his head to her and gave her the most pained smile ever. ‘’H-hey.’’ She swallowed the lump in her throat away and placed a hand on his shoulder which didn’t seem to be injured. ‘’Can you tell me where you’re hurt?’’ Tommy clenched his teeth as he took a deep breathe. ‘’Bullet through the shoulder, it was an clean in and out, no vita-l-ls touched.’’ Felicity nodded. ‘’Load-ds of whips with a belt with spikes on my ba-ck, shar-rds of glass-ses ’’

‘’Got beat-t up quite a bit-t and a knif-fe wo-ound.’’ Felicity could see that he was struggling to keep away. ‘’Tommy, hey Tommy’’ Felicity slapped him lightly in the face. ‘’You have to stay awake okay.’’ He murmured something that Felicity couldn’t understand. 

Felicity grabbed a cart that was full with whatever equipment she needed to fix Tommy’s wounds with.

She made a silent little prayer as she grabbed an Utility Clamp to get out the small shards of glass that where digging in his tanned skin.

‘’I need Mila out of here, actually..’’ Felicity said strongly, as she grabbed steadily a piece of glass and slowly and steady removed it, trying to ignore the way Tommy cried out since the glass was in pretty deep. ‘’I need everyone out but one who could give me the supplies I need.’’ She explained.

Soon the room was empty except Oliver who watched her intensely and tried to assure Tommy who kept on crying out whenever Felicity would pull out another piece of piece. ‘’It’s almost over Tommy.’’ Oh god she couldn’t have said something more reassuring instead of that massive lie.

Felicity threw away the Utility Clamp like it had burned her and asked Oliver for an Syringe with anesthetic in it so she could numb the place where she would stitch Tommy’s shoulder.

‘’F-fuck I ha-ate needles.’’ ‘’I do too, me holding one is already a big deal.’’ Felicity grinned at him and before she grabbed the needle she cleaned her hands with some sterile alcohol and put on some surgical cloves. ‘’Here we go Tommy.’’ She whispered and softly pushed the needle through his skin and pressed on the top of the syringe so the anesthetic would go into his body. ‘’There.’’ She smiled and patted his bare stomach a little bit to which Tommy just smiled.

Felicity waited just a small moment and took a look at Oliver. He looked instantly  ten years older which worried Felicity, she couldn’t let Tommy die. ‘’You hold on Thomas!’’ Felicity said strictly to which he laughed. ‘’I feel-l numb.’’ ‘’That’s good, that’s really good it means the anesthetic worked!’’

She grabbed a needle and some thread. ‘’You will feel a pull Tommy, again I am so sorry.’’

* * *

 

Oliver watched Felicity work like she was some surgeon. She was almost done with stitching up the bullet wound and he could see Tommy was holding back the pain he was actually feeling.

God he would make sure their doctor would feel some pain for not being here.

She looked tired and Oliver could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and by her collarbones. ‘’You’re doing great Felicity.’’ Oliver whispered and gave her a small smile as she stitched the last stitch. ‘’Thanks.’’ She shakily said and removed her gloves. Oliver watched how she cleaned her hands again and put on new gloves before putting on a medical pad and over it some gauze and grabbed the tape and taped it to Tommy’s skin.

‘’God Felicity I’m tired.’’ Tommy slurred and he could see the panic forming on her face.

His heart started beating faster as he looked at his best friend. The color on his face was slightly turning even more white.

‘’Don’t you dare Merlyn, don’t you fucking die on me. не смей’’

Tommy licked his lips with his tongue. ‘’I’m now cleaning the knife wound, I don’t think it needs a lot of stitches, just a few in the middle.’’ Felicity gave him a small smile and Oliver held in his breathe as she moved to Tommy’s lower body and grabbed a sterile lap sponge and put it on the bleeding wound for a moment before removing it so she could see more clearly.

‘’I’m not giving you anesthetic since it are just four stitches, maybe five.’’ She smirked. ‘’And I bet you’re tough enough for no anesthesia huh?’’ Tommy just huffed and Oliver smiled.

Oliver tried hard to ignore the way Tommy’s eyes squeezed shut and how he started breathing harder when Felicity started stitching up but when a small loud yelp left his mouth it was enough for Oliver.

‘’Give him something!’’ he yelled and Felicity calmly looked up.

‘’Oliver with all respect, I don’t tell you how to handle your business, don’t tell me how to do mine.’’

Oliver gritted his teeth together as he tried to keep in all kind of Russian curse words directed to Felicity. Soon enough she was done with stitching up Tommy’s wounds. Blood was coating her clothes and arms, even her forehead and neck had a few splashes of blood.

‘’So how does your back feel?’’ she asked and Oliver was grateful for the fact that Tommy’s face seemed to get just a little bit more color.

‘’Like crap.’’ Tommy chuckled darkly and tried to turn around so that Felicity could see it but Felicity protested. ‘’Let Oliver do that.’’ She looked at him and he nodded. He slowly grabbed into his shoulder; trying really hard not to hurt him as he turned him on his side and Oliver looked at Felicity’s face and he was expecting to see shock, anger, sadness in her eyes or maybe even disgust for what those men had done to Tommy but he saw….

Nothing.

It’s like this was the 50th time she had seen it and maybe she had?

‘’I need gauze, alcohol, sterile wipes and loads of medical pads and some sterile towels.’’ She ordered him around and he started grabbing everything she needed, he heard her tell Tommy how lucky he was that his back wasn’t lying open.

‘’Here.’’ He said and watched her work on Tommy’s back.

Tommy was squeezing his eyes shut and breathing harshly through his mouth, the breaths where coming out as pants. Occasionally Felicity would tell him how good he was doing like Tommy was a small child of the age of five who got some alcohol sprayed on his boo-boo. But it looked like Tommy appreciated her compliments.

It felt like hours while Oliver was watching Felicity clean Tommy’s back but in reality it was just 30 minutes and she was done, his whole back was pretty much covered in medical pads and gauze and tape which was holding it securely to the skin.

‘’Done.’’ She smiled and walked away going to one of the drawers and grabbed a small box of medication out of it.

She moved the box of medication in-front of Tommy’s tired eyes who raised an eyebrow at him. ‘’Pain medication?’’ he muttered and she nodded. ‘’The kind that will make you feel really good.’’ She smiled at him and Tommy just nodded sleepily.

‘’I think Oliver that you should get one of your men here and help Tommy back on the stretcher with wheels so that he can lie in his bed or well a bed that’s downstairs since you can’t really wheel a stretcher up the stairs.’’ She babbled and Oliver grinned at her.

_She was adorable_

Woaw where did that come from?

Oliver shook it off and opened the door of the _ER Room_ and walked back to the living room where he could see everyone nervously sitting on the couches.

Thea saw him the first and she jumped up, asking him question after question.

‘’He’s fine.’’ He said and everyone seemed to release a breathe they had been holding. ‘’Felicity did an amazing job at fixing him up a bit, he uehmm-‘’ he scratched the back of his neck. ‘’He of course will need days and days of bed-rest but it seems like he will be okay.’’

Thea hugged him all of sudden, letting out a cry and Oliver hugged her back. ‘’Hey he’s okay Thea, he’s okay’’

‘’What if we didn’t hav-ve Felic-city. He wou-uld have die-ed.’’

Oliver gulped, he himself had thought of that too.

‘’Well we don’t have to think about that will we? Because we have her!’’ Slade’s said, bouncing a half-asleep Mila in his arms and Oliver’s hands twitched to get the adorable human being close to him, to be held by him.

He needed Mila’s happiness in his arms but god wouldn’t it be horrible to rip her out of Slade’s arms and run away to his room with her and just sit on his bed with the small girl?

Yes it would.

‘’He needs to be moved on the stretcher and then brought to one of the rooms downstairs so he can sleep on a bed.’’ Oliver said and Diggle smiled.

‘’Let’s get the man somewhere comfortable.’’

* * *

 

Tears where streaming down her face as she looked out of the window, she was greeted with a lot of snow and a pool that had ice on it.

‘’There’s a baby crying here.’’ Felicity turned around and saw Oliver leaning over the crib that Mila was crying in. how could she have not heard her crying? She was a horrible mother.

Felicity rushed to the crib and carefully grabbed Mila, cradling her small body to her chest and whispering soft comforting words in her ear.

Her cries were getting softer and softer but she was still sobbing a little.

‘’How is he-e?’’ Felicity asked and looked at Oliver, he looked so tired and completely worn out. ‘’He’s doing okay, in loads of pain even with the medication but he’s okay.. thanks to you.’’ The last three were whispered and Felicity would have almost not heard them if she wasn’t such a good listener.

She gave him a small fake smile and walked back to the window, her back turned to Oliver as she stared out of it.

‘’He’s strong, that’s why he survived! It wasn’t because of me.’’ She spat out, her eyes slightly closing in a glare as she glared at the snowflakes falling down.

‘’Doesn’t matter if he’s strong, if you weren’t there he would of have died.’’ Oliver said and Felicity could hear the foot-steps getting closer. She didn’t want to get praised for her work right now, she didn’t want Oliver to be nice to her right now.

She couldn’t handle everyone being so goddammn friendly to her.

Felicity turned around and walked past Oliver who had just made his way to her. When she was at the sleeping crib of Mila she placed the half-asleep baby back in the crib and ignored the way she cried out when her body hit the matrass.

She turned around, her eyes where blazing with anger.

‘’I need for you to leave me ALONE.’’ She screamed, voice thick with tears and her eyes where burning from trying to hold in the tears. She could see the shock written on Oliver’s face but she didn’t care right now. She just needed him to back off.

‘’Felic-‘’ ‘’No no NO Mister Queen.’’ She spat. ‘’Jien velenu. You shouldn’t keep me here,Għandek jeħles mill lili bħala aktar fis possibbli.’’ When Oliver got angry he might speak a different language very fluently but the same went for Felicity, she knew he didn’t understand a word she said since the language she spoke was Maltese, a language she had to learn when she married Ray.

Oliver looked struck but nodded. ‘’I’ll go, okay just-just.’’ He looked at Mila’s crib where the crying just had increased and increased. ‘’Just pick her up, she’s scared.’’ He whispered and walked past her but not before he had said three words that made Felicity’s whole body tense.

‘’You’re not venom.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition: (again I DON'T know a word of both of those languages, so I just got it from google.translate and I bet it's not completely correct but this is the best I can do) 
> 
> не смей - Don't you dare.  
> Jien velenu - I'm venom.   
> Għandek jeħles mill lili bħala aktar fis possibbli. - You should get rid of me as soon as possible. 
> 
> \----
> 
> How much is everyone loving Oliver? (I don't know why but I just CAN'T make Oliver to horrible and dark with Felicity, it's just impossible)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy with college and tomorrow I have my first internship day and I'm so nervous, but here is the chapter. Almost 4000 words =)

**November 29** ** th ** **2014**

_Felicity blinked a few times, trying to regain her eye-sight._

_The first thing she noticed was how blurry her sight was. The second thing she noticed was that she was in a cold dark room, tied to a chair and her head was pounding._

_‘’Feli-icity?’’ Felicity turned her head to where the voice came from and a sob escaped her mouth when she saw Shado tied to a chair on the opposite side from her. Through her blurry sight she could see blood dripping down Shado’s head._

_She kept blinking and trying to fight the head-ache that she had as she tried to recall how she got here._

_‘’H-how-w’’ she stuttered out and could feel the pain in her jaw. She had been knocked out that was for sure._

_‘’We were in the backyard-rd.’’ Shado started. ‘’Just talking about babies and –‘’ ‘’’Mila?!’’ Felicity asked and her eyes widened as she franticly looked around. Praying and begging that Mila wasn’t lying here somewhere on the cold dirty wet concrete floor._

_‘’She’s not here. She was with Thea-a and Roy.’’ Shado said and Felicity felt like she could breathe just a little bit easier. ‘’And all of sudden men ran into the backyard and started shooting around-d, they took us and that’s the last I remember.’’ Shado explained._

_Felicity nodded. She felt her throat get a little bit tighter, it got a little bit harder to breathe and she struggled against the ropes that where tightly wrapped around her wrists, a small scared sob escaped her mouth again and tears fell down._

_‘’Felicity calm down.’’ Shado said softly and Felicity couldn’t help but let out a hysterical laugh. ‘’Calm down? Calm down? Do you even know who has taken us?’’ she yelped out and she had to give it to the 7 month pregnant woman in-front of her, she didn’t even blink at the words that left her throat._

_The door opened and Felicity felt every little muscle in her body tense._

_‘’Here sweetheart.’’ A man’s voice said and her pair of glasses where placed on her nose and she looked up. ‘’Grant.’’ She hissed and the man smirked at her, grabbing her chin roughly between his fingers. ‘’Oh Felicity. You made him so angry.’’_

_She gulped and stared at the door where her husband walked in, a sword in his hand and Felicity clenched her teeth together. ‘’W-why is Shad-do here?’’ she asked softly_

_Felicity had no time to react because one moment Ray was glaring at her and the other moment he smirked and plunged the sword into Shado’s abdomen._

_A scream filled the dark dirty cold room and it was not Shado’s._

* * *

 

 **‘’FELICITY’** ’ Oliver shook her shoulders, after hearing her small whimpers and soft cries when he was checking up on her which he had been doing ever since their ‘fight’ and she had stayed in the bedroom..

She shot up her eyes wide as she stared at Oliver, her chest heaving up and down and small drops of sweat were falling down from her face to the dark purple sheet that covered her.  Her body was slightly shaking and Oliver could see the singlet sticking to her skin.

She was drowning in her sweat.

‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked and Felicity looked up at him. He could see the horror in her eyes. ‘’SHADO’’ she suddenly yelped making Mila whine and start crying softly.

Oliver tried to keep Felicity still but she was struggling against his hold and crying out Shado’s name, which Oliver didn’t understand at all. He knew Shado had come in the bedroom when the last two days Felicity hadn’t want anything to do with him and the two women had talked but he hadn’t known that they had become so close; so fast.

She cried out Shado’s name again and Mila’s crying was beginning to get harder and harder and Oliver didn’t know what to do.

‘’Felicity I need you to calm down you’re sca-aring Mila.’’ He hoped she would react to this and would go in over-protective mother mode and forget about the horrible dream she obviously had that included Shado. Felicity’s eyes widened as she turned her eyes to the small crib where the soft cries came from.

She jumped out of the bed towards Mila and had her in her arms in a blink of an eye.

Oliver smiled softly at Felicity cooing at Mila, obviously trying to comfort Mila when she herself just had woken up from the dream she had.

It made Oliver be very curious to what she dreamed about. It made his heart ache that such a young beautiful woman had to be scared of sleeping since it would bring her to the dark places.

Someone like her should go to bed being happy she can close her eyes and dream about nice things. Not about the kind of things that made her want to never sleep again.

‘’Is-s Shado okay?’’ her small voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked at her, nodding slightly. ‘’She’s fine, she’s asleep in the bedroom with Slade.’’ He answered and could see the small puff of air she released out of relief.

After a while Mila was asleep in Felicity’s arms again and it looked like she had calmed down Felicity put her back in the crib and walked back to her bed.

Oliver watched her crawl back under the purple sheet and her hands where clutching the sheet like her life depended on it.

‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked. ‘’I’m fine. You can leave Oliver.’’ She snapped and he ignored the pull on his heart. ‘’Felicity.’’ He tried but she just turned around and ignored him.

Oliver bit on his lip and just nodded. ‘’Sweet dreams.’’ He whispered and slowly walked out of the door, he could hear the snort of amusement from Felicity when he said those two words; like it was ironic to have sweet dreams; which maybe for her was.

* * *

 

**November 30** ** th ** **2014**

‘’I don’t care Ollie!’’ Thea threw her hands in the air and Oliver quirked an eyebrow up. ‘’I don’t know what happened between you and Felicity but you better fix it because this!?’’ she pointed to the hall-way Felicity’s bedroom is. ‘’Is getting rather annoying.’’

‘’I haven’t done anything Speedy! That’s the thing, I haven’t done ANYTHING so I don’t know what I have to apologize for.’’

Thea looked at him with a soft expression in her eyes. ‘’What happened Ollie, tell me.’’

Oliver growled and tugged the small strands of his hair with his hands. ‘’I don’t know. I was thanking her for saving Tommy’s life and she all of sudden got mad. Screamed at me in Maltese and said she was venom.’’ He explained. ‘’She wanted me to leave her alone so that’s what I did but then yesterday she had a nightmare and was-s screaming and I tried to help her but she pushed me away. I don’t know WHAT to do!!’’

He knew oh he knew he sounded like a love sick teenager when in reality he was a 30 year old heartless adult that shouldn’t fall in love with a girl he met a week and 1 day ago who was the wife of a rival of him. The man who ordered his parents to be killed and also the daughter of a deceased leader of the Triad.

She was all kinds of trouble that Oliver should resist; but he couldn’t.

‘’Ollie’’ Thea said and curled her fingers around his clothed bicep and squeezed it softly. ‘’I’m so going to win this bet.’’ And with that she left leaving Oliver confused.

He had thought his little sister would say something sweet to comfort him but all she said was that she was going to win a bet? What bet? What were they betting on? With who?

‘’Oliver?’’ Slade’s thick Australian voice made him snap out of his thoughts _again_ and he looked at Slade, he could see the blood-lust in his eyes and Oliver knew right away something was wrong.

Something was really wrong.

Oliver knew it was game on.

‘’Who?’’ he said through gritted teeth and Slade’s eyes showed the deep emotion in them.

‘’Shado, sh-he – I-I’’ and that’s when Oliver saw Slade for the first time since he knew the man break down. He fell to the floor and started sobbing hard.

* * *

 

Felicity sat staring at a photo-album with Mila safely in her arms who was babbling all kind of nonsense while playing with Felicity’s blonde hair.

Tears were streaming down her face when she was at the start of the photo-album. She looked so happy standing next to Ray who looked down at her like she was the sun. in another one he was standing behind Felicity, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and had his head on-top of her head. She was grinning broadly at the camera and Ray had the biggest smile on his face.

As she kept on going through the photo-album she could see her own smile getting more faker with the picture and her eyes losing the innocence she had once. The happiness that was once inside of her.

She could see Ray’s eyes glaring in every picture; she could see the way his arms tightened around her waist or another place where he was holding her wasn’t out of love anymore.

She heard yelling outside of her room and she frowned. The last time she heard yelling was when Tommy was injured so she stood up; dropped the photo-album and on the bed and with Mila in her arms slowly walked to the door. She slowly opened the door and pushed it open, she soon heard Oliver barking orders at everyone in Russian and English for the men who weren’t Russian.

Curious getting the best of her she slowly walked out of the bedroom she hadn’t left in the past two days and made her way to where the screaming and yelling came from.

The sight she saw wasn’t something she had expected.

She had expect Oliver barking orders at everyone and Slade standing next to him like the moral support he always was and the men who Oliver was barking orders at would nod and accept whatever was laying ahead of them.

But what she saw was far more heart-breaking then she thought, all the men looked distraught and really ready to murder someone. But what really caught her eye was that Slade wasn’t standing next to Oliver but he was on the ground. His body was shaking like a leaf and Felicity felt her heart ache for him.

That’s when she remembered her dream and a gasp left her mouth making everyone look at her.

She tightened her grip on Mila when she saw Slade stare at her with so much pain in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run to him and hug him. He looked so broken and it made him look so vulnerable but Felicity knew what a strong man he was.

Yes she knew what her father did when he was younger. She knew her father brought in Slade when he was younger and made him strong. She knew that Slade thought that she didn’t remember him and at first she didn’t but then she started remembering small parts and soon she had it figured out.

‘’You!’’ a man growled and started walking towards her with strong and determined steps. Felicity’s eyes grew wide and she backed away until _of course because it couldn’t be more clichéd_ her back was against the wall and a small strangled gasp left her mouth when he had his hand wrapped around her throat and Felicity’s grip on Mila tightened even more so she wouldn’t drop her child.

Felicity stared in the man’s grey eyes and blood was pumping through her blood faster than it normally did.

She could hear Oliver scream at the man to let her go but the man’s hands just tightened around her throat and Felicity gasped for air. She couldn’t try and pry his fingers away from her neck since she was holding into a squirming Mila.

‘’This is your fucking fault. She’s gone because of YOU.’’

She looked over the man’s shoulder to Slade who seemed to have stand up and made his way over to them.

That’s when it hit her, Shado was gone; but what kind of gone? Gone as in kidnapped or gone as in dead? Her breathing seemed to quicken at the thought of this all being her fault.

‘’LET HER GO.’’ Slade yelled and then she slide down the wall, coughing and sputtering while holding into Mila, her breathing didn’t seem to come back and Felicity started seeing black dots.

The last thing she remembered before the darkness consumed her was Slade and Oliver’s worried eyes on her and Oliver grabbing Mila before she fell sideways on the floor.

* * *

 

‘’Get.Him.To. **The**.Room.’’ Oliver growled and watched Roy and Diggle drag the man to the room he wanted the man to go to. he cradled Mila in his arms and looked at Slade who had a finger on Felicity’s pulse. ‘’She’s breathing.’’

Oliver let out a breathe of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. ‘’Stay with her Slade, keep Mila and Thea close to you and Lyla!’’ he pretty much pressed Mila in Slade’s arms who held into the baby who started crying right away when she felt the loss of Oliver’s arms.

‘’I’m getting her back Slade, even if it is the last thing I’ll do. I’m getting her back!’’ he growled and stepped away leaving Slade in the room they had put Felicity in and walked to the living room area, he saw Thea and Lyla and bit on his lip. ‘’Go to Felicity’s room. Slade is there ; he’ll protect you all.’’ The two women left without a word knowing that right now wasn’t the time to discuss or talk back to Oliver.

Oliver turned his eyes on his men; about 15 of them stared at him excluding Roy and John because they were still in the room with Rick who tried to kill Felicity.

‘’I don’t care what you think right now, none of this is Felicity’s fault; yes Shado got kidnapped by Ray’s men and Felicity might be Ray’s wife but if it’s up to me she’s going to be a very happy widow soon.’’ He growled out the words. ‘’She never wanted any of this.’’ He threw his arms around. ‘’She didn’t want to take my sister and my offer for staying in this house since she was scared something like this would happen!’’

The men nodded just staring at him.

‘’We’re getting Shado back. **Alive** and we’ll do EVERYTHING to make that happen.’’ He quirked an eyebrow threatening anyone to speak back to him.

‘’Let’s go boss!’’ Roy clapped a hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

* * *

 

Shado squinted her eyes at the man in-front of her. ‘’So you’re going to kill me?’’ she asked softly and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Because then please get it over with; because the waiting? That’s just boring and rather over-used. Don’t you think Mister Palmer.’’ The name came out as a hiss as she said strapped against the chair.

She didn’t struggle, she didn’t cry, she didn’t beg for her life.

She learned that from Slade that’s what makes someone just like it a lot better to hurt you. Yes she was scared; who wouldn’t be? Who wouldn’t be scared of a man that had killed dozens and dozens of people including Oliver’s parents?

‘’Did Felicity ever say what I did too her?’’ he growled out. Kneeling down and putting his hands on her knees that were luckily covered by the black jeans she was wearing. She thanked the lord for that because she wouldn’t be able to handle his hands on her bare skin.

Just the thought of that made her shiver.

Ray just kept staring at her and smirked a little making Shado feel sick to her stomach.

‘’No. She didn’t tell me what happened but I don’t have to know that her life most have been horrible’’ she spat out. ‘’She fell into your trap and for that I feel sorry for her because she fell for you and you treated an amazing gorgeous human being like she was trash.’’ Tears formed in her eyes. ‘’You have the most amazing wife and DAUGHTER and you treat them like they’re nothing to you.’’

‘’That’s because they aren’t. I needed her to become my wife because she has skills that I could use. And the plus point was that she was hot and has a rocking body.’’ His lips turned up in a disgusting smirk that made Shado’s inside’s turn upside down.

She couldn’t stand to look at him. ‘’Want to know what I did to her?’’ he asked tauntingly.

Shado looked at him and shook her head but he just smirked even more and tightened his grip on her knee making Shado gasp out in pain.

‘’I tortured her. Just a few hours after we got married I gave her the first scar of many.’’ 

Suddenly a knife was softly resting on her clothed thigh and Shado held in a breathe. ‘’I’m guessing her first scar was where your knife is resting now?’’ she held in her breathe when she could see the knife cutting through her skin. She bit in her lip and held back a scream.

She wouldn’t satisfy him with showing him how much pain this was causing her.

The knife dragged down a few cm’s and Shado felt herself getting dizzy suddenly the knife was gone and he chuckled.

‘’Can you leave a message for me sweetheart?’’ he asked, his lips close to her ear and Shado gritted her teeth.

‘’Show her your new scar and tell her the next time I come back is that this beautiful little scar is going to be imprinted on Mila’s little thigh too. I didn’t want to do this, I just wanted to kill the little bitch fast and painless but now that Felicity had run away, she has to get some pain too right?’’

He smirked and before Shado could even open her mouth everything went black.

* * *

 

Felicity’s hands where flying over the keyboard. Thea and Lyla were cooing over Mila and Slade and Tommy who was sitting in a very cushy wheelchair where just talking to each other.

She had to find something, if Ray only had a phone on him then she could pin-point where Shado was being taken and probably tortured.

‘’I had a dream.’’ She said sucking in a breathe, not looking at anyone as she continued. ‘’It was about me and Shado being in a small dirty and cold room. We were talking when Ray all of sudden came in and he-e stabbe-ed her through the stom-mach.’’ She could hear Slade’s sharp intake of breathe and knew she shouldn’t have told him that.

‘’I’m so sorr-ry’’

‘’This is not your fault Felicity, none of this is your fault!’’ Tommy said and she could hear Slade agreeing even though she couldn’t see them since her eyes where concentrated on her screen. ‘’This is a mad man who Ollie will kill!’’ he continued and Felicity smiled at Oliver’s nick-name.

All of sudden a bleep made Felicity’s eyes widen when all of sudden her screen went black and a face appeared on the screen.

Felicity felt like all the air had been kicked out of her when she was staring at Ray’s smirking face.

‘’You’re not the only one who can hack into a computer sweetheart.’’ He said mockingly and Felicity’s fingers kept flying over the keyboard, she had to hack in whatever device he was using so she could dis-connect the webcam that made Ray see her.

Slade was behind her and his hand tightened on her shoulder.

‘’Don’t worry, I haven’t hurt the black-haired beauty that much..’’ he chuckled darkly and showed a small pocket knife that was coated in blood. ‘’ ‘Licity you two now have identical scars. Remember the first one I gave you?’’ he tauntingly said making Felicity grit her teeth.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She was so hurt that her four hour old husband would hurt her like that. But the emotional pain was far more painful than the physical pain.  

Tears formed her eyes. ‘’Plea-ase Ray!’’ she cried out and a single tear fell down. ‘’You want me? You can get me; but leave Shado-‘’ ‘’No you won’t get her either.’’ Slade growled out and his breathing got heavier.

‘’You leave my wife out of this and you’ll leave YOUR wife alone; who you don’t deserve at all.’’

Ray’s laughter made Thea jump a little in the air and make Mila cry.

‘’Your wife just got one tiny little scar, I dumped her somewhere so you can retrieve her.’’ He chuckled and looked at Felicity.

‘’She has a message for you. I should watch your back darling because when I find you? And have you **and** Mila? You wished you had never left.’’

With that the screen went back to the work she was doing originally and Felicity felt her whole body shake.

She faintly heard Oliver’s yelling all of sudden and then there where hands on her shoulders,

‘’Felicity!’’ he snapped her out of it and she looked into his blue eyes. ‘’We won’t let him get to you or Mila okay?’’ he said and she nodded. ‘’Whe-en did you get here?’’ she asked.

‘’Five minutes ago, Slade is stitching up Shado’s knife wound, it isn’t very deep. You were kind of out of it.’’

She couldn’t believe she had blacked out that long.

His lips where suddenly on her forehead and she sighed sinking into his arms as he tightened his hands on her shoulders and brought her into his chest. ‘’I promise Felicity. God I promise with everything in me I’ll protect you from that sick bastard.’’

She closed her eyes and let him hold her with his lips still touching her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a lot of Olicity but still some huh? I hope you loved this chapter, I'm quite proud of it tbh!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh guys I am so sorry; I HATE absolutely hate how I had so much trouble continuing this chapter; I just didn't know how to fill it because I have this idea in my head for where the story will go the next few chapters but I needed this 'filling' chapter and my brain just didn't want to work!!

**December1** ** th ** **2014**

* * *

 

Felicity sat next to Shado, her fingers intertwined with Shado’s fingers and her thumb was running over Shado’s knuckles. Felicity hasn’t left Shado’s side the moment that Oliver had brought her out of her shock.

She wouldn’t leave Shado’s side, Oliver had tried, Tommy and Slade had tried saying that Shado was now sleeping and she would wake up when the medication she had gotten was going to wear off but Felicity wouldn’t listen. This was after all her own fault.

She should have never agreed to staying with them. She knew it would happen; she knew people would get hurt and yet again she let people promise her that it wouldn’t happen.

Shado was living proof that Ray would do everything absolutely everything to get to Felicity and Mila.

The door opened. ‘’I’m not going to leave her side so stop trying.’’ She hissed through her teeth, not looking back to who it was.

She could hear the door close and some shuffling sound like someone silently walking over the carpet.

‘’I wouldn’t even dare. The last time I tried I got your shoe thrown at my face.’’ She smirked a little and looked over her shoulder to see Oliver standing a feet away from her with his hands in his pockets. ‘’That’s right.’’ He chuckled and his eyes went to Shado’s face.

‘’Slade is a little worried you’re going to steal his wife.’’ Felicity let out a laugh. ‘’He doesn’t have to be worried, last time I checked I am still very attracted to the male species while I won’t deny that Shado is unbelievable gorgeous and it would be really nice to see her OPEN HER EYES.’’ She yelled the last part loud but not loud enough to scare someone.

‘’She does have pretty eyes.’’ Oliver agreed and Felicity smiled, she liked the fun banter they had going on even what happened yesterday was horrible.

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Felicity’s stomach tightened and she could feel warmth fly through it.

How such a man like Oliver, someone who killed without a though in the world; someone who wouldn’t care if a man had a whole family waiting for him or was loved by someone else, if that someone threatened his family or even the city? They would die without Oliver batting an eye. But Oliver; he also had a soft side to him. A side that Felicity was graving to see more and more and she loved being the receiving end of his soft side; the kindness that he showed towards Mila made Felicity’s heart melt, the kindness he showed to the people he cared about? It’s something she had never seen in all the years she was with Ray.

 _Ray_ that name could always make her shudder. The difference between Oliver and Ray was uncountable. Ray didn’t have a soft side; oh Ray was the best actor that Felicity had ever seen. He had made her fall in love; he had kept up this sweet appearance for the whole time they dated and were engaged but the moment she had said ‘I do’ it changed, sometimes she wished that Ray would have kept up the sweet appearance a bit longer just so she could have enjoyed the married life for a little while longer.

‘’FELICITY!’’ she jumped in the air and looked up to see Oliver standing closer to her and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. ‘’What?’’ she said softly. The sudden closeness of Oliver was making her a little dizzy.

‘’I called you four times already, where were you?’’ he chuckled a little and Felicity bit her lip. ‘’In the past.’’ She whispered brokenly, she had promised herself that she would open up more to Oliver and the rest too. When they would ask if she could talk about it without reliving the moment again she would talk about it.

Oliver nodded in understanding. ‘’You want to talk about it?’’ he took a seat on the bed where Shado was lying asleep. Felicity saw how careful he sat down, making sure to not hurt Shado in the process.

Felicity nodded. ‘’I was just thinking about how Ray was an amazing actor.’’ She laughed without any humor in it. ‘’I just-‘’ ‘’Tell me about the day when you got married and everything changed.’’ He said and looked at her with a smile comforting smile that made Felicity’s inside get all warm and squishy. 

‘’Okay.’’ She whispered softly and closer her eyes for a second.

* * *

 

_Her long blonde hair was curled and done in a gorgeous up-do. She had natural looking make-up but bright red lips and she smiled when her small pale hands straightened the white fabric of her dress._

_A knock made her stop looking at herself in the mirror and she looked at the door. ‘’Come in.’’_

_The little sister of her soon-to-be-husband walked in, a beaming smile on the younger girl’s face as she hugged Felicity without a warning. ‘’You look so gorgeous ‘Licity!’’ Felicity beamed at the young 16 year girl. Here she was just 21 and getting married to the most sweetest man she had ever met._

_‘’Thank you. I’m so nervous.’’ She laughed softly and looked in the mirror again. ‘’How’s Ray doing?’’ she asked, remembering talking to him on the phone and how he was afraid one of the many enemy’s his mob had would ruin the wedding and Felicity had to assure him that it wouldn’t happen and that they would just be happy and that nothing would happen._

_Emily smiled softly at her. ‘’He’s a nervous handsome wreck. Tristan is helping him get ready since the man cannot even dress himself now.’’ Felicity laughed and shook her head. ‘’That’s not nervousness Emily.’’ She smirked and continued. ‘’He cannot even dress himself on a normal day.’’_

_The girl laughed and shook her head. ‘’Well I wanted to give you this.’’ She smiled and Felicity watched how she got a box out of her bag and Felicity’s eyes widened when Emily peeled the top of the box and revealed a gorgeous necklace that probably cost more than Felicity’s entire life. ‘’Oh Em-‘’ ‘’No no no none of that ‘I can’t accept that’ nonsense. My mother always wanted Ray to give this to the woman he loves and I bet he hasn’t thought about it because he’s a nervous wreck but..’’ Emily made Felicity turn around and attached the necklace to her neck. ‘’I did think about it and I wouldn’t want a better sister-in-law’’_

_Felicity felt her eyes water. ‘’You’re going to make me cry.’’ She laughed and let one lost tear fall down her cheek._

* * *

 

Felicity felt the tears fall down her own face as she told every little detail just an hour before her whole life changed.

Strong rough hands suddenly where grasping her hands tightly and squeezing it tightly. ‘’Felicity yo-ou don’t have to tell more okay.’’ Oliver whispered and Felicity looked up and saw the storm behind his eyes. Was this bothering him? Was her happiness before everything went to hell making him angry?

‘’I want too. I nee-e—ed to tell someone.’’ She whispered and her eyes went back to the white blanket where Shado was lying under.

* * *

 

_Felicity beamed when she saw Ray standing at the altar. She walked all alone to her soon-to-be-husband since her father had died years ago and her mother did want to bring her to the altar but Felicity didn’t want that. Ever since she was a little girl she always wanted her dad to bring her but he wasn’t here so she would do it alone._

_She slowly but surely stepped on the small little podium and smiled at Ray who looked at her like she was everything to him._

_‘’Family, friends we’re all here to attend the marriage of Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak.’’ The priest started._

_Ray held into her hands and smiled at her mouthing ‘I love you’_

_‘’Ray do you have any vows?’’ the priest said and Ray smiled at the man and nodded, Felicity felt her whole body hum with happiness, he didn’t let go of her hands which meant he had memorized everything._

_‘’Felicity’’ he smiled lovingly at her. ‘’I love you. Today is a very special day for me and I hope for you too.’’ He laughed nervously. She squeezed his hand with a bright smile of her own ‘’Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of god, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you my friend and love.’’_

_Felicity bit on her brightly red-painted lips to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall._

_Maybe it was a bit ironic that a mob leader; someone who could kill without having any remorse to what he did get married in god’s name but Felicity had seen the man he was and she believed that god would love him._

_‘’Felicity?’’ the priest asked and she nodded, she let go of his hands and looked at Emily who quickly walked up the small podium and pressed the wrinkled paper in Felicity’s hands. Felicity couldn’t help but let out a small laugh when she saw the tears in her eyes._

_‘’Ray.’’ She began and Ray smiled at her. ‘’Day by day, I know and love you more. But I know your complexities are beyond my ken. I learn from your wisdom every day. Your mind stirs my soul to new heights; your faith in me gives me strength. Your touch delights me and without your love I am incomplete. Between us, we find the echo of the love that has filled the universe since the dawn of creation; through us, it spreads peace and harmony to our friends and family and beyond. ‘’ tears are falling down her face and her voice is cracking, her hands are shaking but she would continue her vows._

_‘’So this day, I bind myself to you with those wedding vows winningly and wholeheartedly. Free from any doubts or mental reservation. Despite our flaws, I will share my life with you. All that is mine is yours; I love you.’’_

_She smiled so big at Ray that she herself was afraid that her face would break but the happiness that she felt couldn’t not be shown._

_The rest of the wedding went as normal weddings went, in the end they got married and Felicity was the happiest girl in the world._

* * *

 

‘’Or I thought so.’’ Felicity harshly said and looked at Oliver with red eyes. ‘’I d-don’t think I ca-an-‘’ ‘’You can stop.’’ He said with a small fake smile, she couldn’t believe this was affecting him so much.

‘’I nee-d to continue Oliver. For my-yself.’’ She whispered and she could feel another squeeze coming from him. ‘’Then continue.’’ He whispered encouraging her to continue.

* * *

 

_Felicity laughed as Ray pushed her into the room, their wedding had been small and nothing bad happened which was one of Ray’s worst fears and Felicity hadn’t admit it yet but so was hers._

_‘’mmmmm’’ she moaned and laughed when his lips attached to her neck. ‘’Now where were we Mrs. Palmer’’ Felicity giggled and found herself thrown on their bed. Oh did she like the sound of that word._

**_Their_ **

_All of sudden the warmth that she was feeling just a little while ago was gone since Ray’s body was gone and she frowned looking how he was reaching towards the drawer of the nightstand and Felicity smiled._

_‘’Ray, we’re married now. We don’t need condoms!’’ she smiled and laid a hand on his clothed bicep but that smile soon faded when a small pocket knife came in sight._

_‘’Wha-at are you doin-ng?’’_

_Ray laughed a sinister and cold laugh that made all of the hairs on Felicity’s body stand up._

_‘’I’ve waited a year and a half for this fucking moment. A YEAR AND SIX WHOLE MONTHS have I been this nice guy to you; letting you think there’s actually something to save about my cold heart.’’ He laughed and Felicity felt the tears already form in her eyes but not because of the happiness that had made her teary through-out the whole day but because she saw it._

_All of this was a lie. All of it._

_She tried to fight him; yelped for him to let her go and cried asking why he had done this. The answer was?_

_‘’Because I need you to help me.’’_

_And then the knife had cut through her skin and Felicity felt all the love she had felt for him disappear in great hatred._

* * *

 

Oliver didn’t know how but all of sudden he had his arms full of Felicity Palmer and his heart ached out for her. He wanted nothing more to erase all those horrible memories she had. He wanted nothing more than to let those scars that he gave her and he bet there was more than that one disappear from her silky skin.

A soft groan made both of them look to where the sound came from where Shado was squinting at them.

‘’Oh-h I’m g-going to kill that-t bas-stard.’’ She said and Felicity let out a small laugh that made Oliver’s heart ache again.

God she didn’t deserve this, how could anyone put such a lovely woman through this much pain?

Felicity lunged forwards to Shado and hugged her tightly. ‘’I was so scared when I heard you got kidnapped and I am s-so sorry what he did-d to you if I-I’’

‘’Nuhhuh we’re not having any-y of that-‘’ Shado went into a coughing fit and he watched how Felicity jumped to get a glass of water that was on the night stand and gave it to Shado who smiled through the coughing and took a small sip, moaning in appreciation.

‘’I’m getting Slade.’’ Oliver stood up, not waiting for a response and he left the girls alone. Closing the door behind him as he walked through the hallways on his way to Slade and Shado’s room.

He knocked on the door and waited until Slade would either call him in or open the door for him. A few seconds later the door got opened and Slade smiles softly at him. ‘’How is she?’’ Oliver didn’t know who he meant with that; did he mean Shado or Felicity?

‘’Which one?’’ ‘’Felicity.’’ Slade answered right away and Oliver smiled, going to sit on the small couch, it was kind of weird how Slade was more worried about Felicity then about Shado but maybe it was because he knew Shado would be okay and he knew Felicity blamed herself for everything that happened to her.

‘’She’s okay. I was actually here to tell you how Shado woke up.’’ Oliver smiled when Slade jumped up and was already making his way to the door but stopped when his hand was on the handle. ‘’Felicity with her?’’ his brown eyes looked into Oliver’s blue eyes and Oliver nodded. ‘’Yes she is.’’

‘’What’s wrong kid?’’

Slade almost never called him kid anymore, he only did it back then when Oliver would hesitate in killing someone or to when like now he was dealing with something and he didn’t know what to do.

‘’Felicity to-old me about her wedding day. Every little detail and god Slade.’’ He growled out and his nail’s dug into the palms of his hands. ‘’I don’t want to just kill him anymore; I want to make sure he feels every little bit of pain he has ever giving Felicity.’’

Oliver’s teeth where gritting together and Slade looked at him with a knowing smile.

‘’You like he- and no Oliver don’t interrupt me. You like her more than just some girl. You actually like like her and that’s okay but…’’ Oliver watched how Slade seemed to doubt what he would say next to Oliver wouldn’t get the wrong idea. ‘’Don’t let the way you feel about her affect your leadership and the calls you make.’’

Oliver laughed and shook his head. ‘’Slade go see your wife.’’ He said and walked to the door and opened it for Slade. ‘’I am so not in the mood to talk about how you doubt my leadership because you think I like Felicity.’’

‘’So you don’t?’’ he could hear the teasing in Slade’s voice which made him just get angrier.

He twirled around, both of them now just standing out of the room of Slade and Shado. ‘’Just because I’m nice to Felicity and her daughter does NOT mean I have any feelings for her; it means I am human enough to let them stay in my house and don’t let them get killed by a si-‘’

He stopped talking when Slade’s eyes turned darker and was now not looking at him anymore but past him.

Oliver didn’t even need to look over his shoulder to see who was standing behind him. He didn’t know why but he did look over his shoulder and saw Felicity stand there in her white nightgown with Mila in her arms and she was biting on her lower lip.

‘’Felicity.’’ He whispered and could see from the corner of his eyes Slade moving past him and patting him on the shoulder before going upstairs probably to the room where Shado was lying.

Felicity shook her head and let out a small laugh that made Oliver’s heart break. ‘’I should hav-ve known. I just was so blinded by-‘’ ‘’No Felicity!’’ Oliver walked to her not breaking eye-contact and Felicity backed away.

All of this broke his heart even more.

He grabbed her elbow to keep her close to him. ‘’Don’t do this Felicity. I didn’t mean what I said; you mean something to me, I don- don’t know what and god does it scare me but I do; I feel-l something for you, something I have never felt for someone and yes Felicity it scares me because I want nothing more than to smash Ray Palmer’s head against a brick wall until I am holding nothing but his brains and that scares me because I think that if I let my feelings get the best of me I would drop everything for you’’

Felicity opened her mouth to speak but Oliver wasn’t done yet.

‘’And the fact that I have such strong feelings for y-you and just know you for 11 days is even more frightening.’’ He stopped talking and noticed how Mila was babbling in Felicity’s arms while she looked at him with big and wet eyes.

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘’I am so sorry.’’ He placed a kiss on her forehead and lingered a few seconds to long but the contested sigh that left Felicity’s parted lips made it sound like she didn’t mind it at all.

He stepped back from her and gave her one more soft smile before walking past her and towards his own bedroom to sort his thoughts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the beginning and everything but the end kind of disappointed me.. I'm not sure if it's going a bit to fast but -shrugs-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another more of a filler chapter!

**December 5** ** th ** **2014**

* * *

 

Oliver was going crazy, it’s been four days since he has really spoken with Felicity. The couple of _‘hello’s’_ and _‘how are you’s’_ when they passed each other wasn’t enough for Oliver, no it wasn’t enough at all.

The mission came first that’s how it has always been and how it always would be. Three days the rumor came that a mob had come into Starling City and was planning on doing some women and children trafficking and Oliver would be dammned he would let that happen in his own city. The thought of Thea being one of those women made Oliver want to throw up.

It made him sick

So that’s why he was out so much and almost never at home, he wished he could but his job was to make sure **his** city was save and sound before he could go home and play the rightful friend and brother and leader.

Everyone in the city thinks the Russian Bratva only cares about themselves and kills people for pleasure when in reality they did it to keep the people they love save.

‘’Oliver.’’ Oliver looked up and stared at Diggle with a frown. ‘’What is it?’’ ‘’We found a lead.’’ Oliver nodded and stood up right away. ‘’What is it?’’ he asked and started walking with Diggle through the hallways towards the front-door already planning on who to take out _who to kill_

‘’Oliver wait.’’ Diggle stopped him before he could get out of the manor and Oliver turned around with an angry expression. ‘’Why are you stopping me man?’’ he seethed and he could see the smug expression on Diggle’s face which made Oliver all the more confused.

‘’The lead isn’t outside. The lead is inside.’’ Diggle winked and Oliver frowned, did they go out without his permission. Did they not tell him that they had a lead? Well they told him now but now they had already caught the person and Oliver didn’t really like the fact that they hadn’t even told him about it.

‘’Oliver _let’s go_!’’ Diggle growled the words at Oliver in Russian and Oliver knew that right now it was serious and he quickly walked after Diggle. ‘’Who is it? do we know him or her? What kind of lead do we have? DIGGLE!’’ Oliver got sick of Diggle just walking and walking and not answering any of his questions.

Diggle stopped and turned to look at him.

‘’You won’t be happy.’’

Diggle opened a door and Oliver frowned when he recognized the door. It was the door to one his men’s room’s. why were th-

Oh

‘’Steven?’’ Oliver growled and saw the man shaking with fear, he knew what was coming. ‘’You betrayed us?’’

Oliver’s whole body was shaking with anger, he would have never thought one of his own men would ever betray him like this, of course he still didn’t know what Steven did but he could guess a few times and none of his guesses made him think it was just something innocent like stealing money from the safe and yes right now that’s what Oliver would require under innocent.

‘’I had too Ol-‘’ the man stopped when Oliver growled at him. ‘’Captain, I had too they threatened to kill my daughters!’’ Oliver knew that the man had two twin daughters of 16 who were somewhere far away at a boarding school since Steven thought that was the best so the girls wouldn’t get in any danger and Oliver was quick to agree, he had always wanted Thea to be send away too but Thea was stubborn and never listened.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at him. ‘’And you thought we wouldn’t _PROTECT THEM’_ ’ The last two words where yelled in Russian. It sounded so much angrier and came out much harsher then when he would have yelled them in English. He waited until the man would speak again.

‘’I couldn’t trust the Bratva on that, not when I’ve seen death so much.’’ He answered and Oliver let out a harsh dark laugh. ‘’So you thought betraying the people who have taken care of you and YOUR DAUGHTERS ever since they were born was a good idea?’’

Oliver saw how that angered Steven and the man stood up from the chair and it looked like he wanted to punch Oliver or maybe worse but he didn’t get far because two of his men held him back and pushed him roughly back in the chair.

‘’MY WIFE DIED AND IT’S BECAUSE OF THE BRATVA SO I’M NOT SORRY FOR DOIN-‘’

‘’So what? Because it’s the Bratva’s fault your wife died? Which if I might add, it’s not. She died because you got yourself in trouble again and she paid the price for that. So because it’s our fault your wife is dead, you’re going to handle in women and children trafficking?’’ Oliver growled and stepped closer to him. ‘’Imagine that being YOUR daughters. They would be helpless against a few of those men. Imagine what would HAPPEN to them if they got bought. They would get raped every day, used as a sex-slave.’’

Oliver could see the words affected him but he didn’t care anymore. He grabbed his gun and reloaded it. Steven yelped at him to forgive him but Oliver turned around and looked at Diggle.

‘’How did you find out he was working with that new mob?’’ Oliver asked and the look on Diggle’s face told him he wouldn’t like the answer, he almost wanted to go back in time and not ask the question because he was pretty sure that when he heard how they found out he would shoot a bullet straight between Steven’s eyes without any hesitation.

‘’We heard a scream.’’ Diggle started and Oliver closed his eyes, breathing through his nose and re-opened his eyes. ‘’So Roy and I ran to where we heard the scream and we found Steven here trying to take Felicity and Mil-‘’ Oliver turned around and looked at Steven.

If looks could kill Steven wouldn’t have needed a bullet between the eyes because he would have been dead already.

‘’Who.’’ He growled. ‘’Who would you give them to-‘’ ‘’Ray Palmer’’

Oliver lifted his gun and before Steven could even blink or protest or beg Oliver pulled the trigger and he watched the bullet go through Steven’s forehead, killing him in an instant.

The room was completely silent and Oliver looked up to see everyone staring at him shocked because this wasn’t Oliver. This wasn’t how Oliver would deal with things, he would torture people and get out all the information he needed before he would even think about killing someone but hearing how it was Felicity and Mila and that they would have been given to Ray just made Oliver snap.

He let his feelings get the best of him and he knew that wasn’t a good sign.

He needed to see her, no he needed to see them, hold Mila in his arms and kiss her on the forehead and hear her carefree laugh and just feel her in his arms. He needed to see Felicity and see for himself she was fine, that she was okay and unharmed.

* * *

 

Felicity rocked a crying Mila back and forth while Thea was cleaning her face. ‘’You got lucky Lissy.’’ Felicity smiled at the nick-name, no-one had called her that ever since Emily.

‘’I know.’’ She whispered softly and a small whine left her mouth when Thea had dabbed on a very sensitive spot with a cotton swab that was drenched in alcohol. ‘’Sorry.’’ Thea muttered but kept dabbing the cotton swab on the small cut Felicity had on her hair-line.

‘’Mila isn’t hurt is she?’

Felicity shook her head and smiled at Thea’s concern over her daughter. ‘’No, he didn’t touch one single hair on her hea-‘’ ‘’She doesn’t really have any hair ‘Lissy’’ Felicity snorted when Thea said that and looked at the brown mop of hair on her head. ‘’Do you even know how much hair this is for a 6 month old baby.’’ Felicity laughed and because she was so carefree she didn’t even feel the slight pull when Thea put a butterfly bandage on the cut on her forehead.

‘’The minute Ollie hears about you and Mila being hurt he’ll come barge in and use his growly voice on me, telling me to leave. I’ll bet with you on it for 10 dollars.’’

‘’I’m not betting on something I know I’ll lose.’’ Felicity answered because she knew it would happen. After all four days ago Oliver kind of admitted he had feelings for her so trying to deny it to Thea would be stupid.

Thea smirked at her before standing up and walking to the small first aid kid and put the material and products she used back. ‘’You know, Oliver told me once when we were younger that he would make sure I would never get given away to some other gang or mob asshole because, that’s how it goes here. The girls pretty much get given away to make sure their families have more power blah blah blah’’ Thea started and Felicity had no idea why she was saying this.

‘’I always believed him but then when I was 16, so 4 years ago my father told me he had met this perfect man. His name was well is Vadim [Aminev](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aminev) and he was back then 35 years old.’’ Thea shuddered and Felicity gasped slightly, waiting for Thea to continue.

‘’I don’t know what my father was thinking back then and I’ll guess I’ll never know.’’ Tears formed in Thea’s eyes and Felicity wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to say this but it looked like Thea needed this, needed to let it out so Felicity let her. ‘’I yelled at him that I didn’t want and wouldn’t marry Vadim, that I was just 16 and I wouldn’t marry someone so he just could get some more power from the other mob Vadim was the leader of.’’

‘’My father.’’ She chuckled bitterly. ‘’He told me Vadim was a good man and would treat me well, would make me a wife and would always protect me. So I thought I would at-least meet him you know?’’ Felicity nodded and she had a feeling she didn’t like where this story was going too. ‘’So I met him, against Ollie’s orders. He was furious, at dad and at me for even considering meeting such a pig, Oliver’s words.’’

‘’I met him and the first thing that I noticed was the huge scar he had on his face. It started at the right corner of his lip and went all the way to his left eye. It wasn’t the scar that made me afraid of him but the look in his eyes, like I was some kind of trophy and then he started talking.’’ She shuddered. ‘’He told me that I would at-least give him 5 children, all boys and if it would be a girl then I would have abortion.’’

Felicity gasped at the last part; holding Mila just a little bit tighter when she heard that. It was like Mila knew because she starting whining and fuzzing a little again and Felicity rocked her back and forth.

‘’I told him to fuck off. In Russian’’ Thea laughed, joy filling her eyes as if she were reliving that exact moment which she probably was.

‘’Oliver learned me that and I stood up and walked away. God my father was mad; I’ve never seen him so mad because I ruined _all the plans with my big ass mouth._ ’’

Thea sighed and she slid down the wall and looked at her hands. ‘’I went home and Ollie was there and I told him I didn’t want to marry Vadim and he just held me in his arms while I cried and sobbed. Ollie promised me that he would protect me that he would make sure I wouldn’t marry someone I didn’t have too.’’

‘’I was lying in bed when I heard the screams.’’ Tears fell down Thea’s face and Felicity felt like throwing up. ‘’I heard Oliver’s yelling and my father but… Ollie’s yelling sounded pained so I went downstairs and I sa-aw I sa- oh god’’ Thea cried and brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Felicity stood up right away she couldn’t handle seeing Thea this emotional and not helping her so she put Mila in her crib and almost wanted to cheer when the fuzzing stopped right away and Felicity heard her happily sigh. Felicity made her way to Thea and kneeled down, putting her hands on her knees and smiling a little at her. ‘’You don’t have to tell me Thea, I understand if it’s too painful. Trust me I understand’’

Thea shook her head and took a huge shuddering breath. ‘’No I need to tell-l’’ she nodded and looked at Felicity. ‘’My father was slapping Oliver’s bare back with a belt, not an ordin-n-n-ar-ry belt but one with spik-kes.’’ Felicity clenched her jaw.

‘’I could see the blood-d dripping of his back and I screamed, I screamed so hard for my dad to stop and he did. I told him that if I had to marry Vadim he wouldn’t be planning a wedding but a funeral bec-cause I would end my life-e.’’ Thea let out a breathe and with shaking hands she pushed some of her short hair back. ‘’I think tha-at got to him and he stopped hurting Ollie. 6 days later my mother was dead and another day later my dad.’’

Felicity hugged the crying and shaking Thea and peppered her faces with kisses. ‘’I’m so sorry you had to go through that. This world; it’s disgusting.’’ Felicity whispered.

The two girls stayed in silence for a long time but then it got brutally interrupted when the door got harshly opened and Oliver’s loud and growly voice yelled Felicity’s name.

‘’We’re here!’’ Felicity said and watched Oliver turn around and look at her with concerned eyes before they went to Thea and his eyes widened more. ‘’Thea?’’ Felicity could hear the concern and anger in his voice, he probably thought she was hurt too so Felicity quickly went to assure him it wasn’t like that.

‘’She told me a story, it uehmm got quite emotional.’’ Felicity smiled softly at Oliver who nodded and looked at her again. ‘’I’m not hurt, just a little cut. It’s nothing Oliver.’’ He nodded again and then his whole body turned and he walked to the crib where Mila was lying in. felicity watched how he bucked a little and his arms went in the crib to tilt up Mila.

She smiled brightly at the sight when she could see Mila in Oliver’s arms and Oliver was standing straight again, he was looking at Mila with such adoration that it made her heart all warm and it looked like Mila noticed right away who it was because she showed him a toothless grin and started babbling all kinds of nonsense while her little hands where grabbing Oliver’s face.

Little squeals left Mila’s mouth and Oliver’s smile was so big but then it turned serious and Felicity listened to the little whispers.

‘’The bad man didn’t hurt you right?’’ he whispered and stroked a little thin curl. ‘’Your mommy protected you and I made sure the bad man will never hurt you two again, I promise!’’

Felicity felt tears form in her eyes when she watched Oliver lean down and leave a tender kiss on Mila’s forehead. ‘’I will never let anyone hurt you!’’ he whispered. Felicity didn’t say anything and neither did Thea who Felicity knew was watching with the biggest smile on her face.

It was like Oliver had completely forgotten that he wasn’t alone in the room because all of sudden his body stiffened and he turned around to look at her and Thea and Felicity smiled softly at him.

‘’We’re both fine Oliver.’’ He nodded.

‘’We’re leaving.’’ He started and Felicity frowned and she could feel Thea standing up. ‘’Why? I thought you wanted to make sure that gang wouldn’t start human trafficking here?’’ Oliver nodded. ‘’Yes I wanted that. But that was before I knew that they were targeting MY FAMILY!’’ he yelled a bit and shushed Mila when she started whining. ‘’Sorry baby-girl’’ he whispered and placed another kiss on her forehead, Mila sighed and cuddled into Oliver’s chest.

‘’Me, Slade, Shado, Tommy, Diggle, Lyla and their kid, Roy you Thea and Felicity and Mila.’’ Felicity looked at him. Asking him to continue without any words and he coughed a little.

‘’I wanted to go to Russia first to the Bratva manor there but I thought it would be too obvious since everyone knows about it there and I want no-one to follow us. So we’re going to one of the other safe-houses.’’

Felicity watched Thea bite her lower lip and look at Oliver. ‘’Which one?’’ she asked in a small voice.

‘’I thought you should choose.’’ Oliver said with a small smile and bounced Mila a little bit higher up on his arm as he looked at Thea and Felicity just watched the two siblings stare each other.

Thea tapped Felicity’s shoulder. ‘’Where do you think we should go too?’’ she asked and Felicity felt her eyebrows go up. ‘’I don’t know? I- I me-ean I don’t know where the safe-houses are.’’ She stuttered a bit half-way and Thea frowned at her but recovered quikly. ‘’We have a safe-house in Spain, one in Australia, one in Aspen and well one in Russia.’’  

‘’Well if you want me to choose I would say Aspen, I mean it’s probably snowing a lot there and it’s December – so – I –‘’ she stopped again. ‘’I don’t think I should make the decision.’’ She laughed nervously. She had no idea what was going on with her but she tried to avoid any eye contact.

‘’Aspen it is then.’’ Oliver said and Felicity looked up to see him staring at her with a big grin on his face and he made it sound like they were going on a nice vacation with the family instead of getting away more like hiding from her husband and the rest of his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Thea/Felicity in this I know but I love those girls and I'm making up for the non-existence scenes on Arrow between my fave two lady's! I don't know if any of my readers like Laurel but I feel like they're forcing the Felicity/Laurel friendship a little bit on us! I need Thea/Felicity scenes!!! 
> 
> Yes there will be a lot going on in Aspen. I promise sweet and happy moments and not so much angst anymore and maybe even smutty moments -wink wink-


	10. Chapter 10

_**December 6** ** th ** **2014** _

* * *

 

Felicity put a few sweaters in the suitcase and it felt like she was having a déjà vu from weeks ago when she ran away from Ray but now she wouldn’t do it alone. Now she had Oliver and Thea and the rest.

A small babble made her look up and she grinned at Mila who was sitting in the car-seat that was placed on her bed, she had a teether in her hands and was biting on it as much as a 6 month old baby could do with no teeth. ‘’Yes baby we’re going to the snow.’’ Felicity said in a high pitched voice. She looked outside. ‘’Well, we’re going to a place where there is even MORE snow.’’ Felicity smiled when she was met with giggling of her daughter.

She had no idea how she would ever thank Oliver and Thea and the men and women from Bratva, for what they’re doing for her. It was all just so mind-blowing. She had never had someone do something for her, let alone fly to a different country and spend Christmas there.

‘’Hey you’re almost done?’’ Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Lyla standing there with Andrew their one year old son and Felicity smiled. The small boy could say a few words and was beginning to walk more and more. ‘’Yes I am almost done.’’ She smiled and Lyla grinned at her. ‘’Take a bikini with you, the house has a heated pool and bubble bath.’’ Felicity gaped at Lyla. ‘’I think more than one.’’ Lyla looked like she was in thought and then nodded. ‘’Yes the one in Aspen has more than one.’’

Felicity stared with wide eyes at Lyla and shook her head soon. ‘’Ok-kay.’’ Felicity stood up and went back to the closet and smiled in delight when she found two bikini’s that Thea had forced her to buy when they went on their shopping trip, she also the cute one-piece that Thea had bought for Mila that was way too expensive in Felicity’s eyes since in two months it wouldn’t even fit her anymore but she hadn’t been able to change Thea’s mind.

She walked back to the suitcase and put the swimming wear in the suitcase and Lyla smiled at her. ‘’Well let’s get going. The cars are already running.’’ Felicity nodded and grabbed the car-seat with Mila in it, then she grabbed one suitcase with her other hand but was struggling to get the other one and the duffel bag.

‘’Do you need help?’’

Felicity looked up to see Lyla laughing softly and Felicity blushed before nodding. ‘’Yes if you wouldn’t mind.’’ she let out a soft giggle and Lyla shook her head. ‘’Of course I wouldn’t.’’ she grabbed a suitcase and the duffle bag and started walking out of the room and Felicity walked behind her.

* * *

 

Oliver helped Tommy in the car and closed his eyes when Tommy whined in pain when he pulled his shoulder a little too hard. ‘’Sorry Tommy.’’ Tommy just shook his head and leaned his head against the leather of the back-seat. ‘’It’s fine Ollie. Who’s going to be joining this car?’’ he asked and looked at Oliver.

‘’I’m going to drive the car and Felicity and Mila will be in this car.’’ Tommy nodded with a smirk on his face. ‘’Where is Felicity sitting huh?’’ he wiggled his eyebrows and Oliver huffed out a chuckle. ‘’She’s in the back with you and I thought Mila could sit in the front. ‘’

‘’Aren’t kids supposed to be in the back? Since it’s safer for them then?’’ Tommy asked and Oliver groaned. ‘’I did some research yesterday and if the car seat is turned so Mila’s back is too the window then it’s as safe as if she would be in the back.’’ He saw Tommy’s smirk and Oliver slapped him across his head, Tommy whined and glared at him.

‘’Not a word.’’ Oliver growled and Tommy laughed loudly. Oliver knew it was new for everyone to see this side of him. He wanted to say something else, his mouth was half opened when he heard laughter and he turned his head to see Felicity and Lyla walking out of the manor. Bright smiles on both their faces as they were talking and Oliver’s heart warmed.

‘’Sap.’’ Tommy sniggered and Oliver threw a glare over his shoulder making Tommy laugh even harder.

Oliver walked over to them and smiled at the two women. ‘’Let me help you with that.’’ He grabbed the suitcase from Felicity’s grip and walked back to the car and put the suitcase with the rest of his and Tommy’s stuff in the trunk. He walked back to Felicity again and smiled softly at her, she smiled back and Oliver felt his stomach clench together. ‘’Here let me get Mila and put her in the car.’’ He said and before Felicity could ever as much as open her mouth to say something back he had the car-seat in his hands and was already making his way back to the car and opened the door of the passenger seat.

‘’Dammn Ollie you’re bossy.’’ Tommy smirked. ‘’Shut up dickhead.’’ Tommy fake-gasped. ‘’Baby ears!’’ he yelled and Oliver shook his head and buckled the car-seat with the seat-belt. ‘’You didn’t hear anything huh?’’ Oliver chuckled when Mila looked up with those big blue eyes of her and she grinned at him. ‘’Don’t tell mommy!’’ he widened his eyes and laughed when Mila made grabby hands at him.

He gave Mila on of his fingers and Mila stared at it with big eyes, giggling and babbling before bringing it to her mouth and opening her mouth, tugging on the finger to bring it to her mouth.

‘’Oh no little one!’’ Oliver laughed and tried softly to pry her little chubby hands of his finger but she was quite strong and made sure her hands where staying around his finger.

‘’Is Mila stronger then you are Ollie!?’’ Oliver laughed at Tommy who smirked at him. ‘’We both know that’s not true but I don’t want to hurt her.’’ He looked down at Mila again who was still trying to bring his finger in her mouth.

Suddenly a warm and small hand was on his shoulder and his whole body stiffened. ‘’Pinch her cheek softly. She hates that and that will make her stop gripping your finger so tightly.’’ Felicity’s warm voice said close to his ear. Her breathe was puffing against his face and Oliver gulped. ‘’T-thanks for the tip.’’ He muttered and with his other hand that wasn’t occupied by Mila he pinched her cheek softly and Mila let go of his finger right away whining a little.

‘’Sorry little one.’’ Oliver laughed when the small baby looked angry at him and then turned to look at Felicity and her face changed right away. A happy grin on her face and Oliver whined. ‘’So she’s going to be mad at me now?’’ he asked and looked at Felicity, it was as if he had forgotten Tommy was there to see everything happen.

‘’Don’t worry. She will hate you today but tomorrow you’re her best friend again.’’

Oliver chuckled and nodded. ‘’Well everything is set.’’ He looked behind him to see Roy, Thea, Slade and Shado in one car and in the other car were Lyla, Diggle and Andrew.  ‘’So go sit next to Tommy and please annoy him.’’ He smirked when Tommy spluttered and Felicity laughed, nodding and squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

 

Oliver prided himself with being able to survive not only the car-ride but the plane-ride as well. He had wanted to stop so many times while they were driving to grab Felicity, make her wrap her legs around his waist and take her right against the car.

In the plane when he was seated next to her and Mila on her lap he wanted nothing more than to be the father of Mila and the husband of Felicity. It had struck him that he wanted them to be a cute little family and go on a nice holiday to the Aspen for Christmas.

So when they finally stepped out of the car that had brought them to the manor Oliver let out a breathe and stared at the manor with a smile. He knew for a fact that they would have a good time here, away from Starling City, away from the Bratva business.

It would do them good.

‘’Woaw.’’ He looked to his side to see Felicity stare with big eyes at the manor with Mila in her arms. Oliver smiled.

‘’It’s beautiful isn’t it?’’

[](http://www10.aeccafe.com/blogs/arch-showcase/files/2011/02/rearext1.jpg)   


Felicity just nodded. ‘’I like it more than the manor in Starling City.’’ She said breathless and Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked so star-struck by the manor it warmed his heart, he wondered what she was used too?

‘’Let’s go in!’’ he said. ‘’Don’t we have to wait for the others?’’ ‘’Nahh, let’s get Tommy out of the car and in the wheelchair and we can go in!’’ Felicity nodded and stood by the car watching him struggle to get Tommy standing. ‘’Thomas Merlyn. Stop struggling and just stand already.’’

‘’It would be a lot easier if I didn’t look and FEEL like Frankenstein!’’ Tommy huffed out a breathe and Oliver chuckled. ‘’Don’t be such a pain in the ass, lean against the car while I get the wheelchair ready.’’

He went to the trunk and opened it when – ‘’I don’t want to be a pain in the ass but how do you expect to push me in a wheelchair when there’s about a meter of snow?’’

Oliver groaned when Tommy and Felicity laughed and Oliver turned to glare at Tommy. ‘’Well then.’’ He sighed and ran his fingers through the short strands of his hair as he was thinking of how to get Tommy to the house. ‘’Piggyback ride?’’ he suggested and could see the disbelief on Tommy’s face.

‘’I won’t say it a second time and then you can crawl to the house.’’ Oliver threatened and Tommy’s eyes widened. ‘’Well get here then. I can’t jump to your back now can I ?’’ he asked and Oliver laughed and bucked his knees a bit so Tommy could wrap his arms around Oliver’s neck and Oliver hiked him up and put his arms under Tommy’s knees.

He started walking towards the manor when all of sudden flashes where going off and he squinted his eyes at Felicity who was laughing and her face was flushed and her eyes where shining and she looked so happy.

‘’Did you just?’’ Tommy asked and whined a little when he craned his neck to look at Felicity who was smirking.

‘’I don’t know did I what?’’ she asked innocently and Oliver laughed, opening the door with the key he had and holding Tommy with one arm and then pushed the door open with the side of his body. ‘’You two look like a very and sweet and lovely couple.’’ Felicity sniggered and Oliver moaned.

‘’If I had known that Aspen would make you all sarcastic and whatever it is that you are right now we would have gone to Australia!’’ Oliver said and when he walked into the main living room area he softly placed Tommy on the couch who sighed and smiled at him. ‘’Thanks Ollie.’’ ‘’Anytime.’’

‘’Don’t know if that’s such a good idea Oliver. Australia makes me act like a teenager that’s never seen the sun.’’ Oliver frowned at that and looked at her. Asking her to continue without actually saying the word.

Felicity sighed and cocked her head to the side, still holding Mila in her arms who was looking everywhere. ‘’I dress for the weather. You know short shorts; bikini top- ‘’ Oliver let out a strangled noise and stared at her with wide eyes, did she know what kind of affect she had on him?

Of course she did, he told her a few days ago what he felt for. She was now all teasing and happy and Oliver wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

* * *

 

Felicity felt happy as she explored the manor with Mila in her arms, gasping at everything she saw. ‘’Woaw’’ she muttered as she walked into a particular room that had an amazing view.

[](http://cdna.tid.al/rustic-bedroom-studio-sofield-aspen-colorado-201301-5_1000-watermarked.jpg)   


Felicity walked to the window and gasped at the mountains that she saw. ‘’Doesn’t this look gorgeous baby girl?’’ Felicity asked with a bright smile and brought Mila up showing her the view to which Mila just placed a hand on the cold glass and giggled.

‘’I assume that’s you agreeing with me.’’ Felicity smiled down at her daughter.

‘’Found your room?’’ A voice behind her asked and she turned around and smiled at Oliver. ‘’I love it, it’s so beautiful.’’ She whispered and Oliver smiled at her before nodding. ‘’I know, this is my favorite room here. The view is just amazing.’’

Felicity nodded but then it caught up to her how he said this was his favorite room. ‘’Oh I hadn’t even thought about the others and you!’’ her eyes widened. ‘’And that sounds really bad but I mean it as in ‘I saw this room and fell in love’ not as if I don’t remember you and the rest that’s no-‘’ ‘’Felicity!’’ Oliver laughed and walked closer to her. ‘’I know you didn’t mean it like that and this room is yours and Mila’s of course.’’ He smiled and Felicity nodded.

‘’Sorry I tend to ramble when I’m nervous. I didn’t even knew I still could do that, after everything that happened with Ray I never rambled anymore because he didn’t like it and if I did I would get pun-‘’ she stopped talking when she noticed how Oliver’s eyes darkened at her talking about Ray and Felicity cursed at herself for ruining such a perfect moment.

‘’I’m so sorry!’’ she yelped and looked at Oliver. ‘’I just never know when to shut my mouth do I?’’ she muttered but it was more to herself then it was for Oliver but she knew Oliver heard her when she felt his sharp intake of breathe.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked at the hand before looking at Oliver again. He was smiling at her and Felicity loved that look on him, it made him look at least 5 years younger and he would have little lines at his eyes whenever he smiled that made Felicity swoon.

‘’You have nothing to be sorry about Felicity. You know that I’m here for you right? Whenever you need to talk about your past or just about your day you can talk to me.’’

Felicity didn’t know if it was possible but she was sure that she just fell a little bit more in love with him.

**_Wait what?_ **

Where did that come from? She didn’t love him. That was way too soon, she couldn’t.

Her heart wouldn’t be able to handle having it being broken again, she couldn’t let herself allow to be happy again and then let it get broken again. She needed to be careful.

‘’Do you want to see the indoor spa?’’ Oliver’s question brought her out of her thoughts and she just unconsciously nodded. Oliver without saying anything grabbed Mila out of her arms and into his and Mila screeched with laughter when Oliver started doing the ‘airplane’ with her.

He seemed to do that a lot, without asking her just grabbing Mila and making her laugh and Felicity didn’t mind one bit.

She trailed after Oliver, listening to him talking to Mila in hushes voices as if he was telling her secrets and was afraid anyone would hear him. They walked past the main living room area where Tommy was sleeping on the couch something he had been doing a lot because of the effects of the pain medications.

‘’Here it is!’’ Oliver said and opened the door and walked in, she walked behind him and gasped.

‘’Okay you will find me here every day.’’ She said and looked around. It was so gorgeous and it just fit in the house, the whole ‘wooden style’

[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f1b30aed2a6d56867d42a9a58ce7135c/tumblr_mznqst57GK1qb30dwo1_500.jpg)   


There was a sauna too and a few lying chairs and a bigger indoor pool and Felicity just couldn’t wait to get in it.

They heard yelling and Tommy screaming and then laughter and Oliver looked at Felicity.

‘’The rest has arrived.’’ He said and Felicity smiled already walking back to the living room area.

She was sure she would have a great time here and she knew she and the rest deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to the 3000+ words but PALEYFEST IS ON SO BYEEEEE 
> 
> I don't think I'll upload this week since Wednesday is my birthday and I have an exam and on Friday another exam so :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOD I AM SO SORRY! I have been lagging updating so much and I am so incredible sorry but my personal life is so stressing with college/internship and the exams and the still upcoming exams and then I had this writers-block on both of my stories and it sucked so much. I can't promise I'll go back to updating once a week but I hope so!

December 8th 2014

Oliver walked back into the house and welcomed the warmth. Diggle, Roy , Slade , Lyla , Andy and Shado walked behind him and got rid of their coats that where covered in snow. They had went skiing well Shado of course not with her being pregnant and all but the rest had all a fun day full of skiing and laughter.

Oliver put the coat on the peg with his scarf, beanie and gloves. Watching it dripping water on the wooden floor.

‘’Tommy?’’ Oliver walked into the main living room area and smiled at Tommy who was lazily sitting on the couch. His wheelchair close nearby so he could transfer into the wheelchair when he needed to do something.

Oliver kept feeling guilty for what happened to Tommy because it was supposed to be him. Not his best friend, his best friend shouldn’t have been tortured for information. He shouldn’t have to be wheelchair bound for a month. He should be skiing and having fun and go out and sleep with tons of girls. He smiled at Tommy when Tommy grinned back at him.

‘’How was skiing?’’ he asked politely and Oliver bit on his tongue when another wave of quilt went through his body.

Tommy loved skiing. He loved doing things out-doors and he loved being a goofball and right now he couldn’t do that. Not yet and that upset Oliver more than he would have thought it would.

Oliver went to sit next to Tommy and watched Lyla, Andy and Diggle walk away, probably to go their bedroom and Shado and Slade did the same. Roy went to sit on the other side of Tommy and grabbed the TV remote and started going through the channels.

‘’HEY I was watching that!’’ Tommy complained and Oliver watched Roy raise an eyebrow at him. ‘’You’re telling me that you were watching a German soap serie?’’

Oliver laughed at the annoyed look on Tommy’s face and Tommy slumped farther into the couch. ‘’I really dislike you Harper.’’ He grumbled but Roy didn’t take it to the heart and just laughed at Tommy and ignored him while going through the channels, muttering about how there was nothing on the TV.

‘’Tommy, where are Thea and Felicity?’’ Oliver asked a while of silence and he looked at his best friend who smirked at him. ‘’They’re at the spa. They went a half hour ago.’’ Oliver nodded and thanked him standing up. ‘’And Mila is with them?’’ he questioned and rubbed the back of his neck.

He knew that he seemed obsessed with the small girl but he wasn’t. he cared a lot about the small child and wanted her to grow up happy and healthy.

Tommy laughed and nodded. ‘’Felicity felt bad for leaving me alone since I am wheelchair bound but Thea just dragged her and Mila with her.’’ Oliver laughed knowing how persistent Thea could get.

Thea Queen was his pride. The girl he loved the most and would always love the most. He would protect his little sister with everything in him, would try and make sure she never feared her life. he remembered his father forcing Thea to marry Vadim and he remembered how mad he got at his father. He remembered the belt with the spikes but that didn’t matter.

He would do anything for his sister.

**He would die for her.**

‘’Well I’ll go and see how they’re doing.’’ Oliver said with a smile and Tommy nodded. ‘’Bring Harper with you, he’s annoying me.’’ Tommy yelled and Oliver laughed and looked at Roy who scoffed.

‘’Without me Merlyn, you would be bored to dead. Find someone else to play call of duty with you.’’ Roy threatened and Oliver chuckled under his breath and started walking towards the Spa, listening to Tommy yell his I love you too Roy who just laughed and told him to fuck off when Tommy yelled how he couldn’t wait to make love to him.

Oliver grinned when he stood by the door. Going away even though it wasn’t for vacation but more to hide was a good idea. Everyone seemed more relaxed and care-free.

Oliver pushed the door open and smiled when he heard the laughter of his sister and Felicity and he could hear the small giggles of Mila.

‘’Should we scare them?’’ Roy whispered softly and Oliver shook his head. Maybe when they were here for a while but right now he didn’t think it was a good idea after everything they went through. ‘’Maybe another time.’’ Oliver whispered back and he saw the moment that Roy understood because his eyes showed recognition and he almost looked ashamed of himself for even considering scaring them.

Oliver walked a bit further and saw them seated in the bubble-bath. Thea had a wine glass in her hands and Felicity also had a wine glass in his hands to which Oliver frowned because he remembered a talk they had a while back when he offered her alcohol and she declined because she was/is breast-feeding Mila.

‘’Thea  Dearden Queen you’re not 21 yet so you’re not allowed to drink any alcohol yet.’’ Oliver said and Thea narrowed his eyes at him. ‘’That never held you back big brother.’’

Oliver laughed and his eyes shined and Thea grinned at him. They had always done this, teasing each other and he loved it. he didn’t mind Thea drinking alcohol as long as it was in the house and someone was with her so she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

‘’And you Felicity Meghan Smoak I thought you didn’t drink wine?’’ he raised an eyebrow and Felicity blushed a little. He knew she was still married to Palmer and her last name was still Palmer but he didn’t refer to her that way anymore and he bet that if he did Felicity would feel uncomfortable.

Thea slowly started standing up and Oliver saw her winking at him before saying goodbye to Felicity and kissing Mila who was seated on Felicity’s lap a kiss and left the spa with Roy.

Oliver chuckled nervously and he watched as Felicity blushed. ‘’It’s not wine. It’s uehmm water.’’ She laughed and Oliver frowned.

‘’You’re sister is very compulsory. She pretty much begged me and told me it wasn’t a big deal if Mila didn’t get the milk from my breast for a few days but I didn’t budge and then she pretty much forced me to put water in the wine glass so it at least looked like I was drinking wine.’’ She laughed and Oliver chuckled.

Oliver removed his shirt and he smirked when Felicity’s eyes widened and stayed on his chest. Her eyes seemed to be glued on his chest and he couldn’t help but arrogantly smile at her. He knew he had a good looking body, he did spend a lot of time in the gym.

‘’What-t are you doi-ing?’’ Felicity stuttered out and he watched Mila look up at her mother and a bright smile formed on her face when Mila finally saw Oliver. She started squealing right away and trying to get out of Felicity’s arms who was trying her hardest to keep Mila in her lap.

‘’Getting in the bubble bath.’’ He stated and frowned at Felicity when her eyes grew wider. ‘’You don’t want me too?’’ he stopped at his jeans and looked at Felicity. He wouldn’t go in the bubble bath if she didn’t want too. If that would make her uncomfortable then he wouldn’t go in.

* * *

Felicity took a deep breath and looked at Oliver.

‘’Get in.’’ she smiled when he removed his jeans and Felicity couldn’t help but gape a bit at the obvious buldge in his boxers and then her eyes traveled upwards to his chest and the many scars he had. Felicity watched him lower himself in the bubble bath next to her.

He extended his arms and Felicity smiled giving Mila to him and Mila happily sighed when she rested her head against Oliver’s hard chest.

‘’She really loves you.’’ Felicity said softly and flashed the blonde man in front of her a small loving smile. ‘’I love her too. She’s the cutest baby I have ever seen well after Thea of course.’’ Felicity laughed and nodded. ‘’Yeah she is.’’ Felicity stared lovingly at Mila. ‘’She’s the only good thing that has come out of my relationship with Ray.’’

She could see Oliver nod and Felicity started sitting up a bit straighter and smiled at Oliver who was making weird faces and noises to make Mila laugh.

He would be a great father.

Felicity shook her head, she shouldn’t think of Oliver like that. She knew Oliver liked her but it was all going a bit too fast and she didn’t want that to happen. Everything with Ray went fast as well and she wouldn’t make the same mistake again. She wanted to wait and see how things would go.

‘’Felicity…..’’ Felicity looked up and frowned at the look on Oliver’s face. She couldn’t pin-point what that face meant but she saw the anger and disgust behind it and Felicity lowered her face to see where he was looking at and then she saw it. Duo to her moving the scar above her breast to her collarbone was in full sight.

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Did he do that to you?’’ Felicity looked up at Oliver and raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Who else would have hurt her like that. ‘’Yes Oliver. He is the one that did this to me. He’s the one who gave me all the scares. Well actually one time a man of his made one but that-‘’

‘’When?’’

Felicity frowned. ‘’When he gave me this scar?’’ Oliver nodded and Felicity opened her mouth to tell him she didn’t want to tell him. It hurt too much to tell him. The first scar she got from him will always be the most painful but this one was a close second.

‘’You don’t have to tell me how just when.’’ He whispered and Felicity could hear the emotion in his voice and she sighed.

‘’It’s the second last scar I got from him before I left.’’ She whispered and traced the scar with her fingers.

‘’How come we never saw the scar?’’ he frowned and she looked at him with a small smile. ‘’I have special make-up to cover up scars. He bought it for me because even though he gave me them it disgusted him to see them on me.’’ She laughed without any humor. ‘’And on other times he looked with pride at them.’’ Tears burned in her eyes. ‘’He disgusts me so much.’’ She took a shuddering breathe as tears burned in her eyes.

Oliver scooted closer and Felicity could feel his warmth right away. He went carefully making sure that he wasn’t going to let Mila fall or make her scared. ‘’You’re save now Felicity and I WON’T let anything ever happen to you again.’’

She nodded and tried to blink away the tears. She didn’t want to cry, not when they were here at Aspen in a beautiful house and everyone seemed happy so she would too.

Felicity wouldn’t dwell on the past. She had it good now and she wouldn’t let some bad memories ruin that for her or for anyone in this home.

‘’Mila.’’ She said in a high pitched voice making Mila’s small head turn and tiredly look at Felicity. ‘’Come to mommy.’’ She extended her arms and giggled when the little girl shook her head and snuggled back into Oliver’s chest.

Oliver smirked at her and Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘’You’re charming her too much Queen. She’ll end up loving you more than me.’’

* * *

Oliver knew she was trying to change the subject so he let her. He wouldn’t push her to tell him about her life with Ray.

‘’You’re charming her too much Queen. She’ll end up loving you more than me.’’ Oliver chuckled and shook his head. ‘’I don’t think that’s possible Felicity. You’ve carried her for 9 mon-‘’

‘’8 months actually. She was an early birth.’’ Oliver chuckled and looked down at the small girl who was still resting peacefully on his chest in the warm bubbly water. He made sure that that her head and neck weren’t in the water.

They continued to tease and talk to each other and laugh and giggle. Not really looking at the time until Felicity yelped and Oliver looked at her with wide eyes.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked but he couldn’t do much because he was still holding a now sleeping Mila in his arms who refused 2 times more to go back to Felicity.

She showed him her fingers and Oliver snorted unattractive. ‘’You look like a grandmother.’’ He smirked and she gasped.  

‘’You sounded like a moose.’’ She bit back and Oliver laughed harder. Shaking his head he carefully got out of the bubble bath, still holding into Mila who he carefully placed on the ground. Of course with a towel under her before helping Felicity out of the bubble bath.

Felicity smiled at him and he pulled her up a little bit too fast causing her to fly against his chest.

Two wet and scarred chest against each other and Oliver looked down at her as she looked up and they stared at each other. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Mila’s soft snoring and their hard breathing.

‘’Felicity.’’ He whispered softly and he knew he wouldn’t be able to not kiss her.

‘’Oliver.’’ She smiled and Oliver would have never thought she would be the one to make the first step but the soft touch of her lips against him proved him otherwise. He gasped and his hands went straight to her cheeks. Cupping her face and kissing her deeper.

One hand started traveling to her half wet hair and he tangled his fingers through it. felicity gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The touch of her tongue against his drove him insane and he his free hand gripped her waist tightly as he moaned.

Felicity’s little hands where tugging at the short strands of his hair making him moan even more, he would have felt embarrassed for moaning so much if the little noises didn’t come from Felicity’s mouth.

They slowly pulled away from each other. Their mouths still touching slightly as they breathed before pulling away all the way.

Oliver opened his eyes. One of his hands was still in her hair and the other still gripping her waist but not that tight anymore. Felicity’s eyes where still close and her hands had moved to his cheeks. Her limps where plump and red from the passionate kiss.

She slowly opened her eyes and Oliver was grinning at her. ‘’Hey.’’ He whispered breathless and she grinned back at him. ‘’Hey there.’’ She smiled before a little snore of Mila broke them apart and Felicity squealed in shock as she rushed to the sleeping baby on the ground and picked her up.

Oliver watched how she softly rocked Mila back and forth in her arms and was whispering reassuring words to the half-awake girl. Soon enough Mila fell asleep again and Felicity smiled at her daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead.

‘’Hey let’s go to the bedroom.’’ Oliver said in a soft voice and Felicity’s eyes snapped up to meet his and her eyes where as white as saucers. Oliver’s own eyes widened when he thought of how wrong that sounded. ‘’N-no I didn’t me-ean it as in I want to have sex with you, not that I don’t want that bu- I mean to bring Mila to her bed. Nothing sex related, nothing at ALL!’’ he threw his arms in the air and watched how Felicity looked at him amused and she seemed to hold in her laugh.

‘’Okay Queen, babbling is my specialty. Especially inappropriate babbling.’’ She laughed and Oliver chuckled before walking to her and putting an arm around her shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t make her drop Mila or that he was touching Mila in ways that would wake her ups.

‘’I’ll gladly give the babbling back to you.’’ He said and pressed a kiss to her temple.

He had no idea if this all was going to fast but frankly? He couldn’t care right now. Right now he felt happier than he had felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this episode AND WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT 3X20 I MEAN OLICITY SEX. (We don't talk about 3x19 because that episode was just so sad and it broke me)


	12. Chapter 12

December 6th 2014

* * *

 

The table was filled with food that Felicity, Thea and Lyla had made and all of the men were eating like pigs that hadn’t had food in 5 days. Felicity stared at them all in disgust as she heard Mila whine and fuzz a little like the little baby she was. Felicity put down the fork and turned to look at Mila who was in the high-chair staring at the adults eating and Felicity knew what time it was.

Feeding time.

‘’Okay little one.’’ She smiled and stood up. ‘’I’m going to feed Mila now. Just continue and I’ll be back soon.’’ Felicity flashed them all a smile and in return she got a few muttered ‘okay’s’ and ‘good’ and got Mila out of the high-chair and the little girl started snuggling into Felicity’s chest right away making Felicity chuckle a little. ‘’Patience little one.’’ She whispered and placed a kiss on her head that was covered in little brown curls.

She walked to her own bedroom that she shared with Mila and sat on the bed. ‘’Do you want food.’’ She giggled when Mila made grabby hands at Felicity’s chest and Felicity lowered her bra cup and brought Mila’s face closer to her breast so she could start sucking on Felicity’s nipple and get the milk.

Felicity grinned when the only sounds she could hear was Mila sucking and mewing.

Felicity loved breastfeeding. It made her feel closer to Mila and of course it was much healthier for her daughter.

The door opened and Felicity looked up, wanting to tell whoever was at the door to leave because Felicity didn’t like people watching her give Mila breastmilk but whatever she wanted to say didn’t come out when she stared at nobody other than Oliver Queen.

‘’Hey.’’ He smirked at her and he had the decency to look at her face and not at her chest area where her breast was bare. ‘’I thought I said that I would breastfeed Mila?’’

Oliver grinned and closed the door before making his way to her. ‘’Well you said you were going to feed Mila and I didn’t know you breastfed her. I thought maybe just out of  a bottle?’’

‘’I don’t know but I think I remember telling you this afternoon about how I don’t drink any alcohol because I breastfeed?’’

Oliver chuckled and sat down next to Felicity on the bed.

‘’Must have slipped my mind.’’

Felicity laughed and rolled her eyes as she saw Oliver’s eyes for the first time since he stepped in her bedroom travel to her chest.

‘’Yeah must.’’ She snickered and Oliver looked at her with a bright smile and Felicity just wanted to keep that smile on his face for the rest of their lives because a smiling and happy Oliver was just everything she has ever wished for. He deserved to be happy with everything that he went through.

‘’So do you Felicity.’’ Felicity’s head snapped up from looking at Mila who was still happily sucking on her nipple. ‘’Said it out loud didn’t I?’’ she asked and Oliver flashed her a small smile while nodding.

‘’I think you forget Felicity that you went through as much as I did. You lost your father and I don’t know anything about your mother since you never talk about your family.’’ He smiled. ‘’But you fell in love with a man you thought loved you back, married him and a few hours after marrying him you found out what kind of horrible person he actually is. You’ve got scars on your body that I have never seen and I can’t even begin to describe how angry it makes me that he hurt you and that you had to run away with your daughter to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her.’’ Felicity had tears shining in her eyes as she looked at the amazing man in front of her.

‘’W-what I want to say is-‘’ he coughed and Felicity could see the blush forming on his cheeks making her smile brightly at him. ‘’Is that you went to hell and back. You deserve to be happy too!’’

Felicity nodded and looked down to see that Mila had fallen asleep against her chest making Felicity let out a small laugh. She cradled Mila softly in her left arm making sure her head was secure before pulling up her bra again. She knew Oliver was probably staring at her chest but after what he said she didn’t even care anymore.

 ‘’We both deserve to be happy.’’

Oliver nodded at that and Felicity softly moved Mila to Oliver so he held her and she grinned. ‘’You look really handsome with her on your arm.’’

Oliver looked up for a second to look at Felicity and smirked. ‘’I try.’’ He said before looking back at Mila and this soft smile formed on his face and Felicity’s whole heart warmed because if she didn’t know any better she would say that Oliver was hopefully in love with her daughter in the good kind of way not in the creepy way.

Oliver laughed loudly and Felicity cringed knowing she had said that out-loud again.

‘’Never change Felicity’’ he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips to which Felicity hummed and leaned more into him and he chuckled before removing his lips to which she whined. ‘’Let’s go back to the table mm?’’ he muttered and pecked her lips again before walking to the door and down the stairs with her daughter in his arms.

Felicity took a deep breath and had this big grin on her face as she composed herself. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself but it seemed like she and Oliver were a couple with how easily he watched her breastfeed and hold her child and just kiss her like they’ve been doing it for years.

She let out a little squeal before going back downstairs and the sight that  greeted her was just everything she always wanted in her life.

John diggle and Lyla were laughing at something and Felicity smiled when she saw that Roy was holding Mila and he looked so scared. Oliver was showing him how to hold her without letting her drop or hurt her and Thea was grinning and snapping pictures of it while Tommy just laughed so loudly and teased Roy that he was afraid of a 7 months old baby. Shado was smiling softly as she watched everything and Slade had his hand on Shado’s growing stomach.

This was her family and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

December 7th 2014

Oliver grinned when he turned on his side and looked at Felicity who was sleeping on her stomach. Her hair was in her face and small little puffs of her breathe made the little strands of hair constantly getting blown away. He smiled softly as his index finger slowly tracing her lower lip and he let out a chuckle when her mouth opened and a small moan left her mouth.

Yesterday after the dinner and after watching countless movies in the home cinema and Felicity falling asleep with Mila on her chest he had brought them both to the bedroom and had kissed Felicity on the forehead and already planning to leave to go his own bedroom when Felicity’s soft and sleepy voice asked him no more like begged him to stay.

So that’s why he is lying in the same bed as Felicity and Mila sleeping next to him in one of those baby beds that you attach to the side of your bed.

He looked to the other side and smiled when he saw that Mila was already wide awake and her little hands where in the air.

‘’Hello little cutie.’’ He chuckled and lifted her out of the bed and put her on his bare chest. The little girl squealed and patted his chest with her little chubby hands. A bright toothless smile on her face as she looked at him and Oliver felt his heart warm.

He still couldn’t believe this little girl seemed to like him so much. A man that has killed over dozen of people. But it seemed like Mila didn’t care when her little hands went to his jaw and she pried his mouth opened and tried to grab his tongue.

Loud giggles filled the rooms and Oliver chuckled when he felt her little fingers on his tongue and she squealed out. Her little blue eyes full with happiness.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up to the sound of her daughter laughing and giggling and Oliver’s soft chuckles and him cooing at Mila to be quiet since mommy was asleep.

‘’Mommy’s not asleep anymore.’’ She said with a thick voice full with sleep. Oliver looked at her and his eyes just shone with happiness making her smile brightly at him. ‘’Sorry.’’ He muttered, putting a hand on Mila’s small back as he leaned in and pecked her softly on the lips.

‘’Good morning.’’ He smiled and she smiled back. ‘’Good morning indeed.’’

Felicity bit on her lip as his attention went back to Mila and he started talking in a high voice at her.

‘’Today you, mommy and I are going to shop okay.’’ He said and Felicity felt her whole body tingle. ‘’We’re getting a few new clothes and some toys for you!’’ he said and played with one of her hands that wasn’t occupied by trying to grab Oliver’s tongue.

Felicity got out of the bed and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. She smiled softly to herself because Oliver had kept her clothes on when he brought her to bed, not taking advantage of her half-unconscious form and take of her clothes.

She knew Oliver’s eyes where following her as she walked to the table and grabbed her phone. Felicity turned around walking back to the bed while looking down at her phone and opening the camera app.

‘’Smile!’’

Oliver grinned at her direction where she had the phone in her hands and she watched as Mila slowly turned her head to look at her as if she had understood Felicity but that wasn’t the case. She just followed her mother’s voice. Her little chubby face still had a smile on it so Felicity quickly made a few pictures of the two with the biggest smile on her face.

‘’This is so adorable.’’ She squealed and smiled at Oliver who laughed.

‘’I’m going to show this to Thea and Tommy and Slade and everyone.’’ She smirked and flew out of the bedroom before Oliver could protest or go after her. She ran down the stairs laughing while Oliver screamed at her to come back.

She ran in the kitchen and saw everyone staring at her with raised eyebrows and small smirks on their faces. She frowned ‘’What are you all smirking at?’’ she asked out of breathe and cocked her head to the side.

‘’Sounds like you and Ollie are having fun upstairs.’’ Thea wiggled her eyebrows and Felicity’s eyes widened. ‘’We didn’t do anything!’’ she defended. ‘’He was playing with Mila and I took pictures-‘’ she wanted to say more but she stopped when the people in the kitchen just burst into laughter.

‘’I really took pictures. You think I would have sex in my bedroom with my 7 month old daughter in the same room?’’ she snorted and opened her photo album and showed them her favorite picture of Oliver and Mila.

It was the only picture of the four that she had taken that both of them had their eyes open and where smiling at her. Oliver’s hands where protectively over Mila’s back who was smiling at the camera.

She looked up and saw everyone smiling and Thea seemed to have tears in her eyes as she clutched the phone tightly in her hands. ‘’I want a copy of-f this.’’ She whispered and looked at Felicity with tears shining in her eyes and Felicity nodded.

‘’Of course.’’

‘’I’ve never seen him this happy.’’ Tommy commented as he looked in awe at the picture. Felicity was grinning from ear to ear as she looked at Slade and Diggle who were both staring at the picture with bright smiles on their faces and Diggle turned to look at Tommy.

‘’That’s what a child does to you.’’

Felicity was sure that if she was holding her phone she would have dropped it because Diggle had said it so casually as if Mila was Oliver’s daughter and what shocked her even more than Diggle’s words were that she wanted Oliver to be Mila’s father. It was all kinds of crazy since they know each other for 3 weeks.

Oliver walked in the kitchen with Mila on his hip and he looked at everyone and Felicity knew that Oliver was staring at Thea who was staring at him with happy tears in her eyes.

Oliver turned to her and groaned. ‘’You showed them?’’ he asked and Felicity grinned at him.

‘’You bet I did.’’

Oliver laughed and his eyes twinkled.

‘’I’ll get you back Smoak. Watch out.’’

* * *

 

December 20th 2014

The past week and a half have been amazing. Felicity was constantly around Oliver and the rest but mostly around Oliver.

They were a couple now well that’s what she thought at least. They acted like a couple since he would hold her hand and would let her sleep when Mila would be crying in the middle of the night. He would kiss her when he’s been away for a while with the guys or she went out with the girls. He always touched her when he was close to her and not only in private.

He would get jealous when she and Tommy were being goofballs. Tommy was out of his wheelchair and he could walk around without feeling pain and he took advantage of that. Picking Felicity and Thea up every chance that he got. Slapping them on the butt and Felicity would always laugh it off but Oliver would stand rigid next to her and growl at Tommy to stop it since Felicity’s was his and while she hated if someone would claim her since she thought she didn’t belong to anyone she knew Oliver said it out of jealousy.

Now felicity was sitting in the snow with her brand new snowsuit that Oliver had brought for her as she watched Oliver and Mila playing in the snow. Mila had starting sitting up just a week ago and lately she had been really grumpy since she couldn’t get on her knees and hands to move herself around. She kept falling and that made her grumpy.

Felicity would always laugh at seeing her little baby girl being so annoyed by not being able to crawl yet but then she would cry and Felicity would cradle her In her arms (If Oliver wouldn’t be faster)

‘’Licity!’’ Oliver yelled and Felicity looked up and watched the snowball coming her way. She wasn’t fast enough and it hit her square in the face making Oliver laugh hard and Felicity whined as she wiped away the snow and glared at Oliver who was smirking at her from far. Mila was clapping her hands and laughing.

‘’PAYBACK!’’ she yelled and started running to them. Oliver screeched to make Mila more excited as he grabbed her fast but carefully and started running away from Felicity. She laughed and tried to run faster but the snow boots she wore had really good grip on the snow (Oliver’s recommendation since he didn’t want her to slip and die) ((A little bit exaggerating but sweet))

Oliver slipped on something and he fell backwards yelping and Felicity watched with wide eyes as she watched Oliver fall in the snow and Mila on top of him. She ran to him and looked down to see Oliver with a frown on his face as he checked to see if Mila was okay.

‘’Are you okay?’’ she bit on her lower lip as she looked at Oliver who grunted. ‘’I think I broke my ass.’’ he muttered.

Felicity couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore and doubled over snorting through her laughter like a pig.

‘’You’re a meanie.’’ Oliver pouted and stood up with a giggling Mila in his arms who was weirdly just fine. ‘’Right Mila? Mommy is a big meanie.’’ He said in a small voice and Felicity smirked at him.

‘’Mila has you wrapped around her little finger. You’re whipped Queen.’’ She said and started walking down the hill towards the cabin as Oliver trailed behind her.

‘’I’m okay with being whipped and wrapped around her little finger.’’ He said and Felicity smiled at him, turning around and softly kissing him on the lips. Oliver sighed into the kiss and Felicity held the lapels of his snow jacket in her hands as they continued to kiss.

‘’BLEGGHHH.’’ Mila’s loud voice and her little hands pressing against their faces made them pull away and Oliver chuckled as Felicity giggled.

‘’Don’t you like mommy and Oliver kissing немного ангел?’’ Oliver asked and Felicity smiled at him. 

Oliver had been calling Mila that since the third day that they were here. He almost didn’t speak Russian anymore except he called Mila that every day when he spoke to her or called Felicity something that Felicity couldn’t pronounce but she thought it was adorable and Felicity had once asked Oliver what it meant but he had refused to say and Felicity could see the blush on his cheeks and knew he was slightly embarrassed so she didn’t ask him about it again.

She didn’t care as long as he continued doing so and being an amazing man figure for Mila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you all liked this! 
> 
> Who's also sick of the Felicity hate by those dumb comic book fans?


	13. Note!

I'm really sorry if you clicked on this and thought it would be chapter. (Well duhh you thought that) 

I'm having some really bad writers block with this story and idk how to continue it and like make all of you happy. I think it's a bit early for smut I mean they just met a little less then a month ago and sometimes I still think that Oliver and Felicity are going to far but then again I don't give a fuck haha but still sex is a bit early with everything that has been going on with Felicity in those years she's been with Ray. 

I was just wondering what you guys would like to see more? 

More of different characters? 

More of them having fun or should the angst start soon? 

Should I like forward time the next chapter like have cute things happen in a time of a few months? 

Any other things you guys would like? Give me some idea's so I can start writing already. 

 

And btw for the people who also read my story 'The chase' I'm uploading this tonight (I promise okay!) And I am also working on another Olicity AU story. Blame it on my new favorite show that is Chicago Fire, yes the story will be about firefighters and all that. I'm really excited! 

And I'll be hopefully uploading more since I'm now officially free from college for 2 months! I PASSED MY EXAMS and now I need to find a summer job haha 

Please answer and give me some ideas to continue! Just the smallest suggestion could make me get all my inspiration back! 

 

Love youu


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the amazing idea's. I've taken a lot of those idea's and I actually have lots of inspiration again so thank you. Sometimes it's hard to write a 3000+ words chapter so it takes some time but after the ideas I just kind of started writing and this came out and for the first time I didn't like delete and re-write parts like I mostly do. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

**December 31** ** th ** **2014**

The past few days have been so amazing and it flew by. Felicity still couldn’t believe that she learned how to ski.

She loved seeing everyone laugh and have fun instead of them acting as if they’re cold-hearted people which Felicity knew they weren’t but actually seeing them smile and laugh and act like someone who could work as a ditcher.

She laughed at seeing Thea dance with Mila in her arms and Mila was letting out small giggles while Thea twirled her around. She was so transfixed on Thea and Mila that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her, didn’t hear the little chuckle that left someone’s mouth.

She jumped a little in the air when she felt two very muscular arms around her waist.

‘’OLIVER.’’ She yelled making Oliver let out a loud laugh.

They have been really happy the past few days, while Oliver didn’t really make them official Felicity liked to think they were a couple. Oliver also didn’t seem to mind how close they were. They were constantly touching and just being near each other.

Oliver would always have Mila in his arms, every chance he got and sometimes Felicity would be doing something with the girls and would come back to her bedroom to see Oliver lying on her bed or sitting in a chair close to the window with Mila sitting on his lap and him telling her little baby girl story’s about himself in this soft voice that made Felicity’s heart flutter with happiness and love.

Oliver has decided that January the second they would go back to Starling City. Business was calling again and they have been gone for quite some time. Felicity hated it, she wished they could stay because the minute they were in Starling City she knew the drama would chase them again.

‘’Sorry.’’ Oliver laughed into the nape of her neck and Felicity smiled. She loved the way Oliver let her and everyone that was at this vacation in. How he started smiling more and showing how he really actually was.

He was showing how he was other than the tough and cruel Bratva captain.

‘’You’re so not sorry.’’ Felicity looked up at him and kissed his jaw. ‘’You like scaring me.’’ She giggled when he nodded and his eyes were shining like he was a five year old that had just done something naughty.

Felicity looked back to Thea and Mila who were still dancing in the living room. It was ten minutes before midnight which meant it was almost 2015.

Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she would celebrate the beginning of a new year and be this happy instead of wishing she would just die instead of living.

So that’s how Felicity and Oliver stood by the side, watching their friends who were more like family smiling and laughing and enjoying their time.

‘’Ten!’’

‘’Nine’’

Felicity laughed at the obvious happy Thea and Lyla counting down till the new year.

‘’Eight!’’

‘’Seven’’

‘’Six’’

Felicity smiled when Thea gave her Mila and Felicity looked up at Oliver who looked at her and Mila with the biggest smile in the world.

‘’Five’’

‘’Four’’

‘’Three’’

Oliver squeezed her waist and kissed the top of Mila’s head.

‘’Two’’

‘’ONEEEEEEEE’’

‘’Happy new year gorgeous.’’ Oliver whispered lovingly and kissed Felicity softly on the lips.

Felicity grinned while holding into Mila tightly who babbled all kind of nonsense and slowly stopped kissing Oliver.

‘’Happy new year indeed.’’

**January 2 th 2015**

Oliver would lie if he said that seeing the mansion in Starling City again didn’t make his heart beat louder and wish he wasn’t here again.

Starling City meant Bratva business again and Bratva  business meant drama and danger again..

And killing.

He had so much fun the past few weeks and he was dreading to go back to the ruthless and cruel and heartless Bratva captain when his heart was pretty much only filled with love.

Love for Felicity and Mila and his Bratva family.

He looked to his side to see Felicity asleep. Her head was on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his stomach. Mila was sitting next to Felicity asleep in her car seat and Slade and Shado were in the front, Slade was of course driving and Shado was asleep. Her hands on her very pregnant stomach.

‘’Hey Slade?’’

‘’Yes son.’’

Oliver bit on his lip and looked at Slade through the review mirror. ‘’You’re ready for this again?’’

‘’No.’’

Oliver nodded and looked down. Neither was he but he was the captain, he couldn’t just stop and run away with Felicity and Mila. He had a family, the Bratva was his family and he wouldn’t leave them to fend on their own.

And Bratva didn’t do traitors and well if you left you would be about break all of the rules and they would hunt you down and kill you.

His thoughts got interrupted when a soft sigh from his right made him look down at Felicity. When she was sleeping she always looked even younger than she already was.

Sometimes Oliver couldn’t understand how she was just 23 and had a little daughter and already went through so much but then he remembered that he went through hell and back and forth ever since he got born.

Sometimes he wished that his father was never the Bratva captain so that he and Thea didn’t have to be pulled into this life. sometimes he wished his parents weren’t so selfish and gotten them.

A lot of times he wished he wasn’t born but lately those thoughts vanished because if this all didn’t happen he would have never met the gorgeous and strong woman that was Felicity Meghan Smoak. (He refused to call her Palmer, even if she was still married to him on paper.)

The car stopped and Oliver looked at the mansion. Seeing three of his guards welcoming everyone and smiling.

Oliver looked to his side and sighed. He really didn’t want to wake up Felicity.

‘’Slade, why don’t you get Mila and I’ll get Felicity so we don’t have to wake them up.’’

Slade nodded and Oliver watched Slade picking up Mila. ‘’Support her head and put her against your che-‘’ ‘’Oliver’’ Slade chuckled. ‘’I know how to hold a baby, if you forgot my wife is very pregnant and I’ve held Andy when he was younger.’’

Oliver nodded and bit on his lip. He knew that his friends and especially Tommy found it very amazing how he acted around Felicity and especially Mila. In Tommy’s words he would turn into one of the most softest men he had ever seen and Oliver had growled in response because of it and that just made his best friend laugh even harder and then he said how he couldn’t be afraid of Oliver anymore because he knew how he sweet and soft he was with the baby he was holding then.

‘’Mmmmm’’ Oliver chuckled and looked down at Felicity who was looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

‘’Sleep sweetheart. We’re home.’’ He whispered and Felicity snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh.

 _‘we’re home’_ it sounded so wrong because this wasn’t home. This would never be home.

**January 5 th 2015**

Oliver groaned into Felicity’s mouth as their tongues where tangled together. Oliver had his hands on her bare waist and Felicity’s hands where tangled into his short hair.

Don’t ask Oliver how they got from discussing to have a nice picnic out in the garden with Mila to making out like two teenagers on Felicity’s bed.

Felicity’s mouth was slightly open and little pants and moans where leaving her mouth. Their hips were moving together slightly.

Oliver felt like it wouldn’t take long before he would come into his jeans like a 12 year old boy.

‘’Ol-live-er’’ her moan made Oliver feel all kind of things. His hands slowly traveled under her shirt and traced her stomach. He felt little cuts on her stomach and he wanted to ask how it happened but right now he also wanted to give Felicity the pleasure she deserved.

When his hands stopped at the underside of Felicity’s breast she suddenly stiffened and Oliver did too. Their lips broke apart and Oliver looked at her in shock.

‘’Felicity.’’ He muttered as his fingers stroked a very ragged and thick scar that was at the underside of her breast and he had a feeling also on her breast. He looked at Felicity who already had tears brimming in her eyes.

‘’Hey..’’ he whispered softly and removed his hand from under her shirt and slowly got of her body. He stared at Felicity with big wide eyes.

All of sudden it struck Oliver that they have been together for a while but they almost don’t know anything about each other.

‘’How?’’ was all Oliver asked as he looked at Felicity who was fiddling with her fingers and was looking down at her lap. ‘’Felicity please.’’ He was begging now, he needed to know how she got that scar.

Felicity gulped and Oliver watched how she removed her shirt and Oliver was met with Felicity’s white skin that looked as soft as silk except the many small scars on her upper body and the thick scar under her breast and on the lower part of her breast.

What also struck Oliver was the thick and long scar that went from the top of Felicity’s breast to her right collar bone. He remembered seeing it once when he had visited Felicity at the spa where she was with Thea but it didn’t look as bad as it looked now.

‘’You don’t see it that much because I have special make-up that covers scars pretty good. It’s water-proof too.’’ Oliver frowned thinking that he had said it out loud but he never had done that.

‘’Are you sure you want to know Ol’ver?’’ she asked in a soft voice and Oliver found himself nodding. He wanted to know everything about her but he also knew that she wasn’t ready to tell him everything that she went through just like he wasn’t ready to tell her everything he went through.

‘’Yes.’’

\----

_Felicity was sitting on her bed, looking at her precious two months old baby girl. She had tears streaming down her face when she looked at the small bruise that was on Mila’s upper arm._

_She hated him, she hated how he dared to hold Mila’s arm that tightly causing it to bruise; he held no remorse even for his own daughter. It disgusted her._

_The door opened and Felicity looked up to see Ray, Charles and Rick walking in. Felicity bit her lip and grabbed Mila in her arms, whining when Mila let out a small cry._

_‘’Sshh it’s okay baby girl.’’_

_‘’You know the rules Felicity. You don’t disrespect me.’’ Ray’s dark voice made her look up from Mila and look at the three men standing just a few feet from her. Felicity couldn’t help but let out a small disgusted laugh._

_‘’Well those rules are to be broken when you hurt your own daughter you disgusting pig!’’_

_Felicity regretted the words the second they left her mouth. Ray’s eyes darkened and Charles and Rick were smirking at her._

_She just got herself in some big trouble._

_‘’Not the right answer sweetheart. Not the right answer at all.’’_

_Felicity had no time to try and run, all she could do was put Mila on the bed before Charles had grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up causing Felicity to let out a loud yell. Charles just laughed and threw her against the wall. Felicity big on her lower lip to contain her whines and yells because she knew that if she would show or let them hear that she was in pain it would just make them proud and want to hurt her more._

_Felicity hadn’t even noticed that Ray had left the bedroom until she noticed the door opening again and that Ray was holding a dirty old knife._

_It looked half broken. The blade looked rusted and she could even see that it was jagged and it made Felicity’s breathe stop in her chest. Her previous cuts have all been with clean knifes but this?_

_‘’Pl-lease’’ she whined and Charles held her tightly while Rick laughed and ripped the shirt she was wearing from her body._

_Felicity felt goosebumps rise on her skin and before she could even get a word out her bra also got removed. Rick had cut the front of her bra with his own little pocket knife. Her bra was falling on the floor._

_All of sudden she felt sick. She could hear Mila’s small crying and all she wanted to do was run to Mila and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. That she would never let Mila know this kind of pain, that she would do EVERYTHING to protect Mila._

_She held her head high and looked at Ray who was smirking at her. He walked closer to her body and the knife got placed under her breast._

_‘’You wished you hadn’t disobeyed me sweetheart.’’_

_Felicity just held in her breathe when she felt the knife cut her skin. She could feel the jagged blade cutting through her skin. It didn’t go smooth like the other times, this was just horrible. It felt as if the knife had trouble cutting through her skin, every few seconds it would stop and Ray would pull making Felicity let out a loud cry._

_It took ages. She didn’t think that the cutting progress had ever been this long and painful for her. At this moment all she wanted to do was die but then she heard Mila’s small cry and she knew she had to hold on because if she would die then so would Mila._

_Rick and Charles let go of her and she fell to the ground in a heap of bones. She watched the three of them leave and heard the door get locked._

_Felicity looked down at where Ray had cut and she let out a small sob. Why did he have to cut her so close to an already horrible scar? Was he trying to make her look like a cut-up doll?_

_Ray had locked the door, it was pretty much a signal that she was not allowed to try and clean up her wound. She stood up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom._

_There wasn’t much in her bathroom, just a shower and a sink. There were towels and that was about it. Ray had robbed her from whatever essentials she needed to properly take care of a cut like that._

_She grabbed three towels and all wetted them under the sink. Felicity wrung them out and then placed them on the cut, letting out a small cry as her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground._

_The pain was all just too much for her, stars were dancing in front of her eyes and soon she slipped into darkness, she was trying to fight it. she heard Mila’s loud cries and that to fight the darkness but it just consumed her and at the end she welcomed it._

**\----**

Oliver was fuming with anger. He had no idea how to handle this kind of information.

What he did know is that when he found Ray Palmer he would end him. He wouldn’t have any remorse for the man whatsoever. He would kill the man painfully and slowly. He would make Ray scream and beg for his life.

‘’Felicity.’’ He muttered softly and looked at the woman who he was slowly falling in love with.

She had tears in her eyes and Oliver just wanted her to stop. He wanted the pain she was feeling to stop.

‘’You’re gorgeous.’’ He whispered and planted a soft kiss on the scar by her waist. Next he went to the small scars and burns on her abandon and then to the scar under her breast.

‘’So unbelievable gorgeous.’’ He muttered and his lips left that scar to go to the last scar that he could see on the front of her upper body.

‘’Oliver.’’ He heard her mutter and Oliver smiled up at Felicity.

‘’You mean the world to me Felicity.’’ It was too early for him to say that he loved her. It still scared him but he also wanted Felicity to know how much she meant to him so this was the closest thing he could say.

‘’You mean the world to me too.’’ Felicity whispered back.

**January 10** ** th ** **2015**

Ray Palmer looked at the men that were in front of him. It were about 30 that were under him and he would need all of the men to hear this.

‘’My wife betrayed me first by leaving and taking my daughter with her. Then by making nobody other than Slade Wilson kill my best man Charles and now by playing house with Bratva’s own captain Oliver Queen.’’ He growled the name out and all the men in front of him stayed silent.

‘’I let them all have some fun with each other, and we still won’t attack.’’ He smirked as the plan formed in his mind.

‘’When are you planning on attacking then?’’ one of his men asked, a younger one just of the age 21.

‘’In a month or two/three. When they’re all happy and are not suspecting anything. I will just rip their happiness away.’’

Ray chuckled at the thought of that happening. He could already see it happening and honestly sometimes he wanted to do it now but he had to have patience.

He had to wait.

**February 01** ** th ** **2015**

Felicity laughed loudly when she watched Mila crawl to Roy who was grumbling about the fact that he didn’t want to play.

Mila had just turned a little over 7 months old and had just started babbling more. She was trying to say words but it would just come out as a babble and she would get frustrated and then she would start hitting everyone and everything she could with her little chubby hands.

Just since two weeks she could crawl and Felicity has never been more exhausted because the girl would crawl everywhere and try to grab everything. Luckily she had Oliver who would help her along.

She saw Shado sitting on the couch with her 7 months pregnant belly and a magazine in her hands.

The men of Bratva minus Roy and plus Tommy were out on some business today. Thea was in her room sleeping and Lyla was out with Andy.

‘’Roy just play with her.’’ Felicity laughed when Roy glared at her.

‘’Just because you’re Queen’s girlfriend and this is pretty much his daughter will not give you both the right to command me around.’’ He said and Felicity just snorted.

She watched Mila crawl to Roy fast and soon she was in his lap and her hands were grabbing Roy’s face. Roy groaned but let the small little girl grab and squeeze his face.

Felicity was so enchanted in watching Roy and Mila she didn’t hear the door of the living room area open.

‘’It looks like a party here.’’

Felicity whipped her head around and a bright smile formed on her face when she saw Oliver, Slade, Tommy and Diggle and a few other men. All of them were bruised and had blood on their faces but Felicity knew that the other men who they had fought probably looked worse.

‘’Should have seen the other guys right?’’ she asked jokingly and everyone laughed. Oliver chuckled and nodded while walking to her.

‘’Absolutely.’’ He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘’Give me my child Harper or you’ll lose a finger.’’ Roy chuckled and grabbed Mila so he could give Mila to Oliver.

Felicity’s heart still warmed, since three weeks he started referring himself as Mila’s dad and Felicity loved it because she was afraid that Oliver would never see himself as a father of Mila.

‘’NO LOY!’’

Everyone’s eyes widened at the small child that had just been brought into Oliver’s hand. Her loud voice made everyone stop what they were doing and they were now all staring at the 7 month old child.

All of sudden Roy started laughing so hard that everyone turned to him again.

‘’ SHE SAID MY NAME FIRST.’’ He yelled and everyone suddenly started laughing except Oliver who was looking down at Mila with a small pout on his face. Felicity couldn’t call it anything else, he was pouting.

‘’You adorable little traitor.’’ He said and kissed her forehead making Mila giggle because his scruff always tickled her. He gave her back to Roy and Mila happily sighed and moved her head to his chest.

‘’Loy.’’ She happily said before sticking her thumb in her mouth and closing her eyes.

Felicity felt Oliver’s hands around her waist and she looked up at him. He was still pouting and Felicity laughed, her eyes twinkling.

‘’I’ve been calling myself daddy for two and a half weeks, you would think she would say daddy or mommy first but nope it’s Roy.’’

Felicity laughed again. ‘’Stop pouting and be the big Bratva leader that you are.’’

Oliver smirked at her. ‘’I’ll just beat Roy a little bit up in our weekly training and I’ll show you the big bad Bratva leader.’’ He whispered the last words huskily in her ear.

Felicity squealed when his hands found her side and he started tickling her. Felicity squirmed in his hold and yelled bloody murder.

‘’STOP STOP STOP.’’  

Oliver chuckled and kissed her soundly on the lips and let go. Oliver really didn’t seem to care that he was with his friends and everyone could see them kissing and being a couple. If he didn’t care neither did she.

She was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of Mila saying someone else name first instead of daddy or mommy because I just did haha and who isn't in love with Roy? (aka Colton Haynes)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literately have no excuse to why this took me so long. I just have those times were I can write chapter after chapter and some times it just takes me ages and I think this time is the time were it just takes me so long to even have the energy to go behind the computer and do something else then watch tv-shows... I'm really sorry and the fact that my language is not English but Dutch plays a huge part in this too because it's soooo hard to have like this really detailed story when I just can't write everything in the words that I want. 
> 
> I like to pride myself that I'm great at English and I'm average at writing fan-fic but sometimes I just hate that I can't make it too detailed because I just don't know EVERY English word that there exists to make it detailed. 
> 
> I'm so sorry!

**February 04** ** th ** **2015**

Oliver grumbled when he looked at the papers. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead as he continued to sign some papers and some of the papers got thrown into the bin next to his desk.

It was all kind of ridiculousness. Captains from other mobs came to him for deals, some were absurd but some were very needed.

His phone rang and Oliver frowned at the device, he almost never got phone-calls so he let it ring for a while in hope that someone dialed wrong and would hang up but the ringing didn’t stop so Oliver answered the phone.

‘’Oliver Queen.’’

‘’Oliver Queen, captain from The Bratva, this is Matthew, captain from The Traid.’’

Oliver’s breathing stopped for a few seconds, the Traid also known as the mob that Felicity’s father was a captain from until he died and it seemed like the title got passed to this Matthew person.

‘’Queen?’’ the man’s voice called out and Oliver coughed and cursed at himself for not getting it together sooner.

‘’Yes? How can I help you?’’

‘’My sister, I heard she’s with you and your men?’’

‘’Your sister?’’

Oliver had a bad feeling about this, he didn’t like the way his heart started beating fast all of sudden and how little drops of sweat were falling down his face. No he didn’t like it at all.

‘’Felicity Palmer-Smoak?’’ and there it was, she had lied to him or maybe she didn’t know that she had a brother? He supposed she also didn’t know about the fact when she was younger her father was the leader of one of the most brutal mobs in the world.

‘’Fel-licity?’’ he stuttered out again and the grip on the phone just got tighter, his knuckles slowly turning white.

‘’I know you have no reason to believe me since my sister probably doesn’t know about my existence. I didn’t know about her existence until a week ago either, but she’s my little sister and I heard what that asshole did to her and we need to meet so we can bring that asshole and his men down.’’

Oliver blinked a few times throughout the small rant.

‘’What did you hear?’’

‘’How he made her believe he loved her and the moment they got married he was a monster, he abused her physically and mentally. He let his men abuse her and hurt her. She has a little girl that came out of rape and she was miserable!’’

Oliver bit on his lip.

‘’She doesn’t know about you Matthew and frankly? Neither do I and I don’t trust people that easily, so I don’t know how I would feel letting you and a few men of yours to come to my house were all the people that I love live. I hope you understand that?’’

‘’Of course I do, if it’s anyone that understands not trusting people easily it’s me.’’ Matthew shot back right away. ‘’I have my own wife and two little boys so I totally understand but Oliver, that’s my little half-sister’’

Aaaah half-sister, that made more sense, Matthew probably was made out of a one-night stand a few years before Felicity was born.

‘’If you still don’t trust me Oliver, I’ll bring my wife and two sons with me. I have a spy with Ray and that’s how I found this all out but Oliver? They’re planning something and it’s bad.’’

Oliver didn’t know what made him do it, it was probably the way Matthew almost sounded desperate for him to listen, even wanting to bring in his wife and two kids, or maybe it was the fact that he said Ray was planning something. Maybe it was everything mixed together that made him react like this.

‘’Come to my place tomorrow. You probably know where I live and if you don’t? I should say get your men on it because you won’t get my address that easily.’’

With that Oliver hung up and let his head drop into his hands while letting out a groan.

Life just got very complicated again.

\---

‘’Loy!’’

Felicity rolled her eyes while she was bathing Mila, ever since she had said Roy’s name she hasn’t stopped saying it. she loved the way that Roy would give her attention whenever she said his name.

She said it everywhere, if Felicity was bathing her like now or if she was changing her diaper or nursing her.

Mila especially did it around Oliver, it didn’t matter what Oliver did Mila would just say Roy’s name countless times. Felicity thought it was funny that her child seemed to know the affect it had on Oliver when Mila was saying Roy’s name.

She loved the way that Mila was teasing Oliver and the fact Mila laughed every time when Oliver would pout and say _‘No daddy’_

‘’Baby girl you have to stop teasing your daddy like this.’’ She said with a smirk on her face. ‘’He’s pretty much going insane with you constantly saying Roy’s name.’’ Felicity knew she sometimes talked to her daughter as if Mila was a lot older than she was but she couldn’t help it.

The door opened and Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Oliver watching them.

‘’You know, I want us to go on a date. It doesn’t even have to be expensive, Mac Donald’s is okay too; I know for sure that Mila loves the ice from there and yes I want us to go on a date with Mila because she is ours and well we can’t let everyone constantly baby-sit her. I’m babbling again aren’t I?’’

She grinned when she heard Oliver’s small laugh.

After washing Mila’s little hairs she grabbed the towel that she had put on her lap and wrapped Mila’s small body in the fluffy pink towel as she looked at Oliver.

‘’Oliver, what’s wrong?’’ she frowned and stood up, ignoring the way Oliver’s eyes dropped to her see through white shirt. Mila loved splashing when she was in bath and Felicity was unfortunately always the victim of her splash adventure.

She placed one hand on his bicep while Mila was resting on her other arm. Felicity frowned at Oliver who seemed to debate on whatever to tell her or not.

‘’Oliver?’’

‘’I got a phone-call.’’ He began and Felicity nodded with a small smile. ‘’A phone-call in the office.’’

Felicity felt her blood run cold, from what she know Oliver had a phone in the office but it never was used because the reason Felicity had no idea but what she did know was that it probably was something bad that had Oliver so stiff and uncomfortable.

‘’What was it Oliver?’’

Oliver seemed to take a deep breath and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

‘’I got a call from Matthew, he’s the captain of The Traid.’’ He said and Felicity frowned. That was her father’s former mob, before he died and god knows what happened to her mother later on.

‘’And?’’

‘’He said he was your brother. He had some news about Ray and is coming tomorrow.’’ Oliver said after a rush and Felicity felt as if the life got knocked out of her.

‘’Oliver.’’ She whispered with tears forming in her eyes. ‘’This is not funny, I would have known if I had a brother. I’m only child.’’

She removed her hand from Oliver’s bicep and took a step back making Oliver reach out for her but she shook her head softly.

‘’I would have known if I had a brother Oliver.’’

‘’I know but he called and he has a spy at Palmer who has planned something, I know this all sounds stupid and reckless but THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY.’’ He yelled out. ‘’I don’t know much about your life as a child in The Traid but what I do know is they would never go after you, their previous captain was YOUR FATHER. I need to have some trust in the world and if this? If this can keep you safe I have goddammn trust.’’

Felicity stood still as a single tear fell down.

She didn’t deserve Oliver at all, she knew that Oliver didn’t trust easily and the fact he would trust a complete stranger to come into his house, where all the people he loved were just so the stranger maybe told the truth and had some news about Ray just warmed her heart.

A small smile formed on her lips and she saw the moment that Oliver saw it too that she wasn’t mad anymore. He crossed the space between them and cuddled her into her arms. Mila was pressed between them and Felicity smiled when she felt Oliver’s lips pressed to her forehead.

She heard Mila babbling in her arms making her smile, it seemed as if she was trying to form a ward.

‘Da-‘’ she stopped and babbled some more. Oliver removed himself from the hug to stare at Mila with big blue eyes.

‘’Goda-‘’ she pouted when she couldn’t form the word that she wanted to say correctly and Felicity let out a laugh as she watched Oliver stare at Mila with a bright smile.

‘’Daddy.’’ He said slowly so she would say it.

Mila giggled and shook her head making Felicity frown.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a slight glare. ‘’I swear if she will say Tommy’s name or something or Diggle I’ll lose my shit.’’ He said and Felicity let out a loud laugh.

**_‘’GODSSDAMMN’’_ **

Oliver’s eyes widened and Felicity gasped as she looked down at her young small child.

‘’Ooooohhh cr- doodles.’’ Oliver suddenly said and Felicity let out a snigger because of Oliver’s words choice.

‘’Well I think this means that we shouldn’t curse around her anymore.’’

‘’I think you’re right there.’’

**February 05** ** th ** **2015**

Thea sat on the couch next to Roy who had Mila on his lap because the girl couldn’t get enough of her boyfriend.

Totally understandable.

‘’Goddssdammn Loy!’’ she giggled and Roy laughed loudly.

Ever since Mila had said the word that Oliver had cursed in a small fight with Felicity yesterday she would say that word and when she was with Roy she would say Roy’s name and the curse word. The first time her boyfriend heard it his eyes had widened and he had looked completely and utterly terrified. Thea knew he was thinking back to the time he might have cursed around her.

Felicity had pitied him and told him that it was Oliver who had done it.

‘’So what are we waiting for?’’ Thea asked as she looked around the family room. Shado was sitting next to Slade who had his hand on a gun and the other on Shado’s swollen stomach. Diggle, Lyla and their son Andy were seated on the other couch. Andy was sitting on Lyla’s lap and Diggle had a gun in his hands.

Tommy was sitting on the other side of her, doing nothing but looking around. Oliver was standing in the middle of the room and everywhere were guards.

Thea knew that supposedly the brother of Felicity was coming with his wife and two kids but nobody knew if it was a lie.

Her brother had taken a leap of faith and who knows if it would back-fire them. She really hoped it didn’t because it might mean that he would have more faith in humanity.

‘’We’re waiting for Matthew.’’ Felicity muttered and kept her eyes on Mila who was constantly touching Roy’s face. Roy was pulling weird faces at the younger girl making the young bubbly child giggle and laugh.

Seeing Roy with a child and being so amazing made Thea actually want to have children with him, she knew she was a bit too young right now but she could see it, them having three children. She would love three girls because they would get spoiled rotten sick by Roy and he would probably get sick thinking about them having boyfriends or girlfriends etc.

It just made Thea snigger out-loud making everyone look at her with a frown.

‘’Oh sorry, I just thought about Roy and me having three daughters and how Roy would react to them having boyfriends or girlfriends.’’ The women all laughed while the men all stared at her with frowns on their faces.

Roy was looking at her with big wide eyes.

‘’This-s is not some-e sick way to tell me you’re pregnant righ-ht?’’ he stuttered out and looked at Oliver who was glaring at him. ‘’Because that surely is not funny at all, I mean if looks could kill your brother would have killed me-e’’

Thea laughed and shook her head, she smirked and looked at Oliver.

‘’Don’t worry Ollie, we’re using protections.’’

He choked on air and Tommy laughed so hard along with Slade while Roy was hugging Mila tighter and Diggle just shook his head at Thea’s blunt comment. Oliver looked like he would have a stroke though.

‘’Oliver.’’ Felicity laughed and put a hand on his clothed bicep. She put her head on his bicep and smiled up at him. ‘’I really need you to breathe again and stop being such a baby.’’ She smirked and Thea grinned.

God bless her soon to be sister in law.

_‘’There are three cars coming.’’_

And with those few words the playful mood was ruined and all the men were on their toes. All of them stiff with their hands close to the guns.

‘’Open the door and if there is any sign that they’re not who _M_ atthew said they were. Kill them.’’ Oliver ordered to two of his men.

After a few painful minutes waiting Thea could hear some laughter and then one of the men came back in. Thea never really knew the men’s name beause there were about 70 and half of the time they got replaced when they died. It sounded cruel and god maybe it was cruel but that was how their world worked.

She never learned the men’s name unless they were important and this man with dark brown hair and grey eyes? He was not important. He was just one of the many men of Oliver.

‘’The man Matthew? He is here with his wife and two kids and 4 of his own men. Well two of them are women.’’

Thea noticed Oliver nodding and soon the doors opened again and Thea gasped.

If there was any indentation that Matthew wasn’t Felicity’s brother than there wasn’t one anymore. He looked so much like Felicity it was quite scary. His wife walked in with two little boys who looked around the house in awe and Thea smiled.

She opened her mouth to say something but then the men and women of Matthew walked in and she could see everyone except Felicity and Andy look in shock at the two women who walked in.

Because the two women were nobody other than Sara Lance and Nyssa Al Ghul also known as the two women who had run away from The Bratva to live a happy life together with the two of them and her brother let them because he felt guilty for half the shit that those two had gone through.

But here they were. In their house because they’re with Matthew who was the captain of The Traid. Which meant that Nyssa and Sara were in The Traid and they were not living their life in freedom.

Everything just got a hell lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I BROUGHT IN SARA FREAKING LANCE AND NYSSA AL GHUL BECAUSE I MEAN OTP OR WHAT? (And of course if Sara is in the story it will mean Laurel will come back huh -wink wink-)


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update from now on this weekly or at least every two weeks but I can't promise anything. This chapter was really hard for me to write and I have been deleting and re-writing this so much that I felt like throwing my laptop to the ground BUT I survived and here is another chapter.

**February 05** ** th ** **2015**

Felicity frowned at the way everyone’s bodies seemed to tense up and look at the two women that her _brother_ had brought along. Not liking how tense everyone was she walked over, ignoring the way Oliver reached out to stop her.

‘’Hello, I’m Felicity Smoak.’’ She stretched out her hand so that the man who claimed to be her brother could shake it. The man smiled at her and shook her hand.

‘’Matthew Bezrukov. It’s so nice to meet you.’’ Felicity bit on her lower lip and nodded.

‘’You took dad’s name?’’ Felicity asked and Matthew nodded. ‘’After he died protecting you and your mother I got a call and I was named leader. He was a good man Felicity.’’

She nodded and looked down at the floor, she never really talked about it but she knew her father had been a leader.

Before Felicity could open her mouth to reply back to her brother, Thea walked in front of her and towards the two women that were behind Matthew.

‘’My brother let you two leave. He let you two leave, out of Bratva WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR because he felt guilty and wanted you two to live a normal and happy life. Now you’re what? In a just as dangerous gang as Bratva?’’ Thea yelled and Felicity had never seen her so mad. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes were in little slits and if looks could kill both of the women were dead.

‘’The-‘’ the blonde woman started but Thea seemed to have none of it. She shook her head angrily.

‘’Don’t even try and make up any excuses. You two never deserved Oliver’s loyalty to you two since you two were nothing but loyal to him.’’ She spat out and turned on her feet to go back to the couch and grabbed Mila from Roy much to her disapproval and babbling Roy’s name.

Felicity just looked around the room to see that nobody was staring at Matthew, not even Oliver.

Nobody was paying the man who claimed to be Felicity’s brother any attention. All attention was on the two women who Felicity had no idea who they were and she would really love to know and not be kept in the dark longer.

The blonde woman stepped forwards and stuck out her hand to Felicity. Felicity looked at the hand and shook it slightly.

‘’Sara Al Ghul.’’ She said with a small smile and Felicity nodded at her. ‘’Felicity Smoak.’’

‘’Isn’t it Felicity Palmer?’’ one of the men that was with her brother asked. He seemed to be in his 20’s with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Felicity.

She could see Oliver’s body tense up even more than it already was and he seemed to take a step closer to her body and opening his mouth to probably curse out the man but Felicity didn’t want him to come to her honor. She would tell the man of herself.

‘’I’m Felicity Smoak. I might still be married to Ray but I won’t carry his name any longer.’’ She snapped. ‘’No woman should carry a name of a man who touched her in a wrong way.’’

She felt Oliver’s fingers trailing on her bare arm and she looked up at him to see him smile at her.

‘’Nice to see you and Nyssa again Sara. Congratulations on your marriage but you are all here to tell me about Ray Palmer and his plans. So let’s get to business.’’

\---

Oliver was angry, of course he was angry. The two woman that caused him a lot of men to die were right in front of him. He always told himself that it was okay that the men that died in the attack because Nyssa and Sara lived a normal life now. Half of Bratva was furious with Oliver letting Sara and Nyssa leave and not going after them and killing them which caused a lot of men to fight the other men who did stay at Oliver’s side.

It still pained him to think of all the deaths that happened.

‘’You and your men will go with me and my men to my office. Your wife and two kids will stay with my sister, Felicity and Mila.’’ Oliver ordered and he could see Matthew wanting to protest.

‘’This is not up to discussion.’’ He ground out and Matthew nodded, he turned to his wife and gave her a small kiss on her lips and then hugged his children. Oliver did think it was a bit dramatic from Matthew but then maybe the guy never got separated from his wife and kids at serious times?

‘’Let’s go.’’

Without a word from Oliver everyone followed him except Tommy and Oliver turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Hey I’ll stay with the ladies and kids, I’m not on your team and they need some man power!’’ he said with a slight smirk and Oliver wanted to roll his eyes at the thick charm his best friend laid on but he also know that if something happened the girls wouldn’t be alone so he nodded.

\---

Felicity watched everyone leave and looked at the woman who was apparently her sister in law and her two little nephews?

‘’So uehmm?’’ Felicity said as she nervously looked around herself, not knowing what to do or say at all.

Tommy being the charming guy like he always was greeted the woman and two little boys.

‘’Welcome in the Queen’s mansion, my name is Tommy Merlyn and this are Felicity Smoak, Mila Smoak and Thea Queen.’’ he said with ease and kneeled down so he was on the same height as the two little boys.

‘’And what’s the name of those two cuties?’’ he asked and pinched their cheeks making the small boys glare.

‘’We’le not cutes.’’ One of them said. ‘’We’se cools like daddy!’’ 

Felicity giggled at the offended looks on the two young boys. They didn’t seem to like the sweet talk that Tommy was normally giving Mila, a clear sign that girls and boys really were different.

‘’This little one is Aiden.’’ Her sister in law said as she ruffled the little boy’s hair with the more curly hair and chubbier face. ‘’And this is Liam.’’ She smiled as she rested her hands on the boy’s shoulder.

‘’And my name is Katie.’’

Felicity smiled, finally could she stop calling her _sister in law_ or _wife of my half-brother_ in her mind. she had a name to the face.

‘’Well let’s sit down and get to know each other since we can’t really do anything and wait till they all come out.’’ Thea said with a roll of her eyes and Felicity knew that Thea didn’t like this at all. Everything was just too much for her and Felicity understood that because she felt like she was floating a lot of the times and that her brain couldn’t save all the information she would get.

Everyone sat down and Thea gave Felicity, Mila back to which the little girl babbled and laid her head between Felicity’s breasts and let out a sigh of happiness.

‘’How old is your girl?’’ Katie asked and Felicity smiled. Easy questions first, she could do that.

‘’She’s a little over 7 months.’’ Felicity looked down at her gorgeous daughter. ‘’She learned her first two words and to which Oliver doesn’t like both.’’ She laughed and saw Katie looking confused.

‘’Her first word was _‘Loy’_ which she means Roy with who’s one of his men and well Thea’s boyfriend.’’ She nudged the younger girl in the side who grinned at her. ‘’And her second word is goddammn.’’

Katie laughed softly and the two boys looked with wide eyes at Mila.

‘’That’s a bad wold!’’ Liam said and Felicity nodded with wide eyes too. ‘’Yes it is. You should never say it.’’

This is what Felicity could do. She could act like a happy girl as long as the questions were light and wouldn’t go to the darkness that was her time with Ray. She could act like this for a while until of course the bigger elephant in the room came back and that was, what had Ray planned?

How would they continue to live now that Felicity knew she had a brother? Did her brother know what happened to her mother? The woman who gave birth to her but she never heard anything from?

‘’How old are your boys?’’ Felicity asked and Katie smiled. ‘’They’re both 3 years old.’’

Felicity nodded and their conversation started flowing, just normal questions like what their hobbies were etc.

Thea even started to lighten up a little bit and also asked questions once in a while.

Tommy mostly kept quiet and let the women talk and laugh about whatever. Felicity could see that he played with the twins with an easy smile on his face and Felicity smiled back at him.

She couldn’t wait until Tommy would find the love of his life because he deserved happiness. 

\---

Oliver rubbed his temple as he listened to Matthew telling him about his spy in Palmer’s house-hold and about what they had planned. It was all causing him a massive headache because while it wasn’t much and the spy hadn’t heard what the plan exactly was because only very trusted people were allowed to hear that it seemed bad.

Why?

Because they had no idea when they were coming, Ray had it planned that he would attack them when they would least expect it and would live happily and then he would just tear that happiness away.

‘’This is all you got?’’ Oliver said after a long time of silence. ‘’This is the news you had to come all the way over to my house? BECAUSE THIS IS NOTHING.’’ He yelled and slammed his fist on the table, making the cups and glasses shake.

‘’Goddammn Matthew, we knew this. We knew that he would one time attack because it’s Ray fucking Palmer. I thought you really had SOMETHING but you have nothing, you came here for nothi-‘’

‘’Oliver stop.’’ Sara’s soft voice said and Oliver whirled around and glared at the small but very masculine woman. ‘’You don’t have the right to command me around anymore Sara, you lost that privilege when you left and let me deal with the mess.’’ He spat at her and Sara had the decently to look sorry.

‘’I’m sorry Ollie, I really am but this? This doesn’t help, you yelling at Matthew when all he’s trying is to help Felicity. Just like you want to help her.’’

Oliver shook his head and looked at Sara.

‘’I know but I thought, I do-‘’ his voice cracked and he cursed at himself for showing any emotions but this were Felicity and Mila, their lives depended on him and his men protecting them and what if he couldn’t? what if he couldn’t protect them and it would cause them to die?

He would never be able to live with himself if that happened.

Oliver has lost too many people and Felicity and Mila wouldn’t be on that list. No never.

‘’We thought that Matthew had more useful news from his spy than what he told us now.’’ Slade said and took over the meeting to which Oliver was very grateful for.

Oliver just sat back in his chair and saw everyone’s mouths move but he couldn’t hear anything anymore thanks to the ruse in his ears.

Matthew and his men coming was no help at all, the man had no news whatsoever and Oliver had little hope that they would ever be prepared for Ray’s attack on them.

All he could think about was his family.

\---

Felicity stood up and put Mila in Tommy’s arms.

‘’I’m going to see if Shado and Lyla also want to come here instead of just sitting in their rooms waiting for-‘’

‘’We get it Lissy’’ Thea said and Felicity let out a nervous laugh as she signaled she would go to the rooms.

Felicity walked to the room of Shado and Slade, thinking about what she should say to Shado to make her come to the living room, lately Shado had been very anti-social and Felicity thinks it has to do with the pregnancy because she remembered how she hated everyone and everything when she was pregnant. (Maybe with her it was because she really did hate everyone and everything at that place.)

Softly humming a song she skipped to the room and knocked on it.

‘’Shado?’’

Hearing nothing she sighed and knocked again, calling Shado’s name again because she really didn’t want to see Shado in a position that she would be intimate. Hey pregnant woman would feel sexual frustrated on the most random times.

‘’Shado, I’m coming in. I swear if your fingers are anywhere close to your thighs I will scream.’’ Felicity yelled and pushed the door open.

What Felicity saw did make her scream, but it was not because of what she thought she would see.

Shado was lying in a pool of her own blood, a knife in her abandon.

Felicity rushed to Shado and fell to her knees in the pool of blood. ‘’Oh god, oh god oh god oh GOD.’’ She yelled as she pressed her fingers to her pulse point and felt nothing.

‘’No, no no no no no no.’’ she cried out and pressed her finger closer to it. wishing that she would feel a pulse.

Felicity wanted to threw her fist in the air when she felt a very small thud and a few seconds later another thud. She was breathing very slowly which still made Felicity nervous because she was barely hanging on.

How in fucksname did this happen? How did none of the guards notice that there was a woman bleeding out on the floor of her room?

‘’HELLLPPPPP!’’ Felicity yelled as she looked at the knife, she knew she shouldn’t remove the knife but how would she be able to stop the blood otherwise? Felicity didn’t think anymore as she grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out of her abandon.

‘’Hold on Shado, hold on.’’ She whispered as she pressed on her swollen stomach to make the bleeding stop but it was just slipping through her fingers.

_Her swollen stomach_

**_Her swollen stomach_ **

Oh god. Felicity felt sick as she thought about the baby that couldn’t have survived this. If there was any indication as to how deep the knife went the knife went through the baby also.

Felicity let out a small sob as she looked around the room, why was nobody coming?

‘’HELP FOR FUCKSSAKE!’’ she yelled as loud as she could and more tears fell down as she looked at Shado’s limp body.

‘’You hold on Shado, you hold on. Do it for Slade; your lovely husba-nd who cou-uld not live with-hout you.’’ Felicity could not help the small cracks her voice was making. She could feel Shado slipping from her and Felicity wouldn’t be able to save her.

**\---**

Oliver felt tired when they were finally done with the meeting and he walked back to the living room with everyone, frowning when he didn’t see Felicity anywhere and Tommy with Mila.

‘’Where’s Felicity?’’

He watched Matthew pretty much running to his wife and kids and hugging and kissing them. Oliver couldn’t help but roll his eyes, that man was really overreacting. Acting as if he came back from a 4 month mission in the army when in reality he was gone for an hour and a half.

‘’She was going to bring Lyla and Shado with her who were in their room.’’ Thea answered. She was lying on the couch as she swung her legs back and forth, Roy walked to her with a small smile and pecked her lips softly.

‘’It was a few minutes ago Ollie, calm your tits.’’ Tommy said and Oliver glared at him, he couldn’t help it, a few unknown men were in his home and he felt like nobody was save.

**‘’HELP FOR FUCKSSAKE!’’**

Everyone looked at each other when they heard the faint yell from Felicity. Oliver could recognize her voice from anywhere, even when it was soft and almost inaudible.

Oliver didn’t even order his men around, he just started running as fast as his legs would let him to the direction he heard her yell.

All kind of different scenarios were going through his mind and all of them ended with Felicity being gone as in taken or being gone as in had slowly died and Oliver was too late because he had been in a meeting with her stupid half-brother who had nothing for him.

But none of those scenarios had him prepared for what he ended up seeing.

Felicity’s hands and arms were coated in blood, but none of that blood was of hers. All of the blood was of Shado who was lying on the ground and Oliver feared that she was dead. He couldn’t see her breathe, he couldn’t see her chest going up and down and Oliver felt like someone was squeezing his heart inside of his chest because breathing suddenly seemed very hard.

Oh god…

‘’SHADO’’ Oliver closed his eyes at the pain in Slade’s voice, this couldn’t happen. This could not happen.

He opened his eyes to see Felicity back away, her whole body shaking as she stared at Slade who was hunched over Shado’s body, his whole body wrecking with sobs as he cried out her name and whispered _I love you’s_ into her body.

He could feel more people stand behind him but Oliver could not move, he could do nothing but stare at Slade and Shado and at Felicity who looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

‘’She’s gone.’’

Those two words that Oliver heard come out of Felicity’s mouth was something he never wanted to hear.

Oliver was an asshole for being grateful that this was not Thea, Felicity or Tommy but he was. God what was he grateful for that.

As Oliver watched Slade cry over Shado’s body, he knew. He knew that war was coming and he was not prepared to see who would die next.

God be with him and everyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? Very! 
> 
> Please comment since that makes me feel inspired and god knows I need it those days.


	17. not a chapter again :/

Hello everyone :) 

 

I'm sorry for breaking my promise again for uploading once in the week/two weeks but I'm just so busy now. I just started a whole new course on college, a nursing course and it's just so much and I have to do a lot and I have to travel an hour and 15 minutes to just get there and also to go back home another hour and 15 minutes so when I'm home it's late and I eat something and shower and watch some TV and then go and sleep. And it'll only get worse when I get homework and tests and all. 

I'M SO SORRY. 

Whenever I have some free time I try to start writing my bratva story (I completely let go of my other story now for the time being) but I sometimes can't just do it and go on to this new story  I have been writing and don't worry I'll first start writing about 6 chapters before I even upload that story so I can like upload that once in a while without feeling pressured. 

 

I'm so sorry guys and I hope ya'll forgive me. 

**Author's Note:**

> '' Что ебать я только что сделал.'' - '' What the fuck have I just done.''
> 
> Would love some feedback on this!


End file.
